Gold Dust
by Kathris89
Summary: En un universo alterno, Tomoyo es quien encuentra el libro de las cartas Clow. Ésta es la historia de Tomoyo desde su primer encuentro con las cartas mágicas, hasta la llegada del misterioso Clow reencarnado, ¿qué es igual, qué ha cambiado? Espero que le den una oportunidad...
1. Secret

_Card Captors Sakura y todos sus personajes pertencen a CLAMP._

_La canción se llama _Secret_, y es de The Pierces. _

* * *

**1. Secret**

Sakura caminaba junto a ella. Habían decidido salir al centro para pasear, aprovechando las últimas semanas de vacaciones de verano. Tomoyo se sentía feliz de haber conseguido nuevos materiales para sus diseños, y se sentía particularmente orgullosa de sus nuevas pinturas, había tardado mucho en dar con unas que realmente la hicieran feliz.

Aunque habría sido fácil pedir a una de sus guardaespaldas que las llevaran de vuelta a casa, Tomoyo sabía que su mejor amiga seguía sintiéndose intimidada cuando sus guardaespaldas estaban cerca. Sabía que a Sakura no le molestaba que su madre tuviera tanto dinero, simplemente se sentía algo fuera de lugar. De cualquier manera no importaba, a Tomoyo le gustaba pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga.

-¡Ay Tomoyo! No puedo creer que ya vayan a acabarse las vacaciones... Touya se la pasa molestándome, dice que jamás saldré de preparatoria... -Tomoyo empezó a reír divertida. Sakura acababa de cumplir dieciséis años, pero Tomoyo seguía viendo en ella a la misma niña de ojos color esmeralda con la que había crecido. Y de la misma manera, podía imaginar perfectamente a Touya, de piel morena, burlándose de su hermana menor y tratando de asustarla-. ¡Tomoyo!

-Lo siento, Sakura -dijo Tomoyo y se volvió para tomar la mano de la ofendida Sakura. Aún cuando Sakura era mayor que ella por un mes, Tomoyo sabía que su mejor amiga era muy distraída e inocente. Pero era parte de su encanto, y sabía que a pesar de los choques con Touya, él siempre cuidaba de su hermana menor-. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Ryou? Si él puede con preparatoria, estoy segura que nosotras también podremos.

Sakura entonces empezó a reír, recordando como Tomoyo a Ryou. Ryou era el mejor amigo de Tomoyo, aunque fuera mayor que ellas por dos años. Iba en la misma clase que Touya, y de hecho también era uno de los mejores amigos de éste.

-Tienes razón, si Touya _y _Ryou pueden con eso, ¡nosotras no tendremos ningún problema!

-Ésa es la actitud -dijo Tomoyo divertida mientras llegaban al parque del rey pingüino. Su acostumbrado recorrido empezó entonces, mientras Sakura platicaba con Tomoyo acerca de sus nervios para entrar al equipo de porristas en la preparatoria, y sobre si quedarían en el mismo salón de nuevo.

Tomoyo escuchaba a su mejor amiga, y platicaba con la facilidad de sus años de amistad. Pero cuando llegaron al otro lado del parque, Tomoyo se sintió invadida por una extraña sensación.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Tomoyo -dijo Sakura girando hasta quedar frente a ella. Distraída de su ensimismamiento, Tomoyo sonrió a su mejor amiga.

-Hasta mañana -dijo sonriendo y Sakura continuó hacia su casa, dejando a Tomoyo de pie en la salida del parque.

La sensación extraña que la había invadido cambió entonces para ser reemplazada por una creciente ansiedad. Nerviosa, Tomoyo miró a su alrededor en busca de la posible causa, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Los árboles eran mecidos por una suave brisa, y podía escuchar el murmullo de pláticas lejanas tanto en el parque como en las calles a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando un suave aroma llamó su atención, y sintió como si un recuerdo intentara salir a flote sin éxito. Era el aroma de una flor, pero no podía ubicarla. Sus nervios se pusieron de punta y Tomoyo miró en la dirección de donde había venido el aroma.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y Tomoyo dio un involuntario paso atrás. De pronto se sintió observada, y aquella sensación se intensificó. Con la respiración comenzando a acelerarse, Tomoyo dio la vuelta y salió del parque, caminando con más prisa de la que acostumbraba para alejarse de ahí.

Aunque la sensación de ser observada se disipó mientras más se alejaba del parque, no desapareció por completo.

* * *

_ Al abrir los ojos, Tomoyo no reconoció dónde estaba. Se encontraba en un bosque, con altos árboles de frondosas copas y flores silvestres tapizaban el suelo. Las flores, siluetas que no lograba distinguir, provocaron un tirón en su interior. Era imposible que esas flores estuvieran ahí, mucho menos en tal cantidad._

_ "Chinatsu," la voz, de un tono profundo, despertó en ella una gran agitación y su corazón se saltó un latido. Aunque aquel no era su nombre, Tomoyo se giró hacia el dueño._

_ El hombre frente a ella era delgado y más alto por al menos una cabeza. Tomoyo no lograba distinguir nada definitivo de sus rasgos, y más bien formaba parte de las siluetas a su alrededor. Era como si fuera una sombra dentro de un sueño._

_ Tomoyo no sabía quién era, pero su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al volverse hacia él. Una parte de ella parecía reconocerlo, pero por más que intentaba, no lograba ver su rostro, sumido en sombras y bruma. Aquella parte de ella que sabía quién era aquel hombre también le reveló que lo amaba, de una forma intensa e inagotable._

_ Y que su amor era imposible._

"_Pensé que no vendrías" Tomoyo se escuchó decir, con una voz que no era la suya, que pertenecía a la mujer del sueño. La emoción tras sus palabras era muy intensa, aunque la mujer del sueño intentaba ocultarlo. Aun sin poder verlo, Tomoyo supo que el hombre había sonreído con dulzura ante su reacción. Le había extendido una mano, esperando la de ella. Tomoyo sintió la dubitación dentro de ella._

"_Jamás faltaría a una promesa para ti" aseguró el hombre sin retirar la mano, esperando con paciencia su decisión. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, y Tomoyo sabía que Chinatsu le creía. Pero al escuchar esas palabras, y aun sabiendo que eran verdad, una fría y ciega ira se apoderó de Tomoyo, quemando sus venas._

"_Mei se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia hoy" dijo Tomoyo con una voz suave y controlada, pero vio con satisfacción la reacción del hombre ante su acusación. El hombre bajó lentamente la mano, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de dolor. Aun cuando Tomoyo no podía ver su rostro, sabía con certeza lo que él hacía._

"_Chinatsu," su voz le suplicaba, pero Tomoyo dio un paso atrás cuando hizo ademán de acercarse a ella. El hombre la miraba con intensidad, y Tomoyo sintió cómo su furia se desvanecía con rapidez, sentía su determinación comenzar a desmoronarse. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Tomoyo se obligó a respirar con calma para tranquilizarse._

_ Fue entonces cuando sintió unas fuertes manos cerrarse sobre sus brazos con una delicadeza que desmentía su fuerza. Asombrada, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su rostro a centímetros del de él. Los ojos de él la quemaban, y Tomoyo se sintió atrapada por su mirada, su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho. De pronto le faltaba la respiración._

"_Siempre has sido tú" dijo el hombre con voz grave, sus ojos nunca abandonando los de Tomoyo. _

_ Tomoyo sintió como si alguien hubiera liberado otro tipo de fuego en sus venas, una corriente eléctrica que la mantenía como prisionera de aquel hombre. Y por un momento, tanto ella como la verdadera Chinatsu quisieron dejarse llevar, creer todo lo que él decía, y entregarse sin reservas._

_ Pero la mujer del sueño era más fuerte, y Tomoyo se liberó del abrazo, mirando con tal desprecio que rivalizaba con su anterior deseo. El hombre la miraba sorprendido, dejando claro que no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, su glorioso escape._

_ La mirada de Tomoyo se nubló, pero se negaba a llorar frente a él. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para enfrentarlo, para alejarse de él, templó su voz._

"_Ya no lo seré" dijo Tomoyo con voz temblorosa, pero más tranquila de lo que había creído posible con aquel torbellino de emociones en su interior. Se irguió con orgullo frente a la incredulidad del hombre, deteniendo su repentino avance con una sola mirada. En cualquier otra situación, se habría sentido complacida por aquella reacción ante una mirada suya, pero en ese momento era lo último que corría por su mente._

_ Tomoyo se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al hombre y caminando hacia los árboles. Las lágrimas que habían borrado su visión comenzaron a caer libremente desde sus mejillas hasta el suelo. Al escuchar pasos tras ella, un miedo incoherente la apresó, pero Tomoyo sólo levantó una mano sintiendo un calor recorrerla, y tuvo la certeza de que no podría seguirla más._

_ Lo último que escuchó fue una voz desesperada llamando su nombre._

Tomoyo se despertó de golpe y supo que sería inútil intentar dormir de nuevo. Suspirando, trató de tranquilizarse. Había parecido todo tan real, y sus emociones se habían sobresaltado tanto como las de la mujer en el sueño.

Le sorprendió su reacción ante aquel hombre a quien no podía conocer, y la intensidad de los sentimientos en la mujer que ella había sido.

Decidiendo que sería en vano seguir acostada, Tomoyo fue a darse un baño en la tina, tomándose su tiempo para descansar en el agua caliente y pensar en su extraño sueño.

Por más que le dio vueltas a su inquietante sueño, no logró encontrarle ningún sentido, así que decidió dejarlo en paz. No fue sino hasta que terminó de vestirse y peinarse que un detalle del sueño volvió a su mente.

Asombrada, Tomoyo recordó el día anterior en el parque pingüino y su garganta se secó.

-Eran gardenias -dijo a media voz, identificando el suave aroma del día anterior... y las flores en su sueño.

* * *

Tomoyo llegó a la casa de Sakura más tarde esa mañana. Aunque el sueño seguía rondando en su cabeza, la idea de visitar a Sakura la había animado considerablemente.

Cuando llegó a la casa pintada de amarillo, Tomoyo sonrió y tocó el timbre.

-¡¿Sí?! -la voz sobresaltó a Tomoyo, quien miró hacia la cerca del jardín. Sonrió contenta al reconocer la voz de Touya.

-¡Hola, vengo a ver a Sakura! -respondió a su vez, y vio cómo la cabeza de Touya se asomaba por encima de la cerca blanca de madera. Al ver que era ella, los ojos verdes de Touya se iluminaron.

-Entra por aquí, el fenómeno fue al baño -dijo Touya abriendo la puerta del jardín, dejándola pasar.

-Muchas gracias -Tomoyo entró y se volvió hacia Touya. El joven moreno le sacaba una cabeza, y le sonrió a forma de saludo. Tenía puesta ropa de deportes, y Tomoyo notó entonces que respiraba algo agitado-. Buenos días, Touya -dijo contenta.

-Buenos días, Tomoyo -dijo a su vez Touya, cerrando la puerta del jardín tras ellos. Señalando con la mano, Touya la guió hacia la mesa que tenían afuera-. ¡Ey, fenómeno, Tomoyo está aquí! -gritó Touya en dirección a la casa y Tomoyo rió. Fue entonces cuando notó que no estaban solos, y se volvió para saludar a Ryou, quien estaba sentado en el pasto mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ya voy! -llegó el grito apagado de Sakura desde la casa y Touya suspiró.

-Mejor ponte cómoda, quién sabe cuánto tarde -dijo sentándose en una de las sillas desocupadas y tomando uno de los vasos.

-¿Algo de tomar, Tomoyo? -Ryou se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba junto a ella. Tomoyo sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba con la cercanía del muchacho.

Ryou tenía profundos ojos grises y una sonrisa cautivante que siempre la hacía sentir bien. A diferencia de su mejor amigo, Ryou llevaba el cabello largo, cayendo hasta sus hombros en una eterna pelea por verse desaliñado.

Tomoyo lo había conocido años atrás, cuando Ryou y Touya habían quedado en el mismo grupo de secundaria. Sakura la había invitado a comer, y ahí lo había conocido. Siendo una persona tan impulsiva, Ryou había pedido que lo llamaran por su nombre ese mismo día, y preguntó si podía llamarlos por los suyos. Su ligereza y buena manera le habían ganado ese día a tres nuevos amigos.

-No, gracias -dijo Tomoyo, sonriendo con facilidad, ocultando experta su ansiedad. Ryou encogió los hombros sin darle importancia y se sirvió un poco de limonada en otro de los vasos. Como Touya, iba vestido para hacer deportes y Tomoyo supuso que habían estado jugando fútbol un rato, como solían hacer.

Distraída en sus pensamientos, Tomoyo soltó una exclamación asombrada cuando de pronto se vio levantada del suelo por el abrazo de Ryou. Ambos chicos empezaron a reír por su sorpresa.

-¡Déjala en paz, Ryou! -dijo Sakura desde las puertas de cristal a la casa. Todavía riendo, Ryou dejó a Tomoyo en el suelo de nuevo. Ofendida, Tomoyo le dio un golpe en el brazo, lo cual sólo provocó más risas en los dos amigos.

-No te enojes, Tomoyo, sólo quería saludarte -dijo Ryou, y en su rostro dibujó la sonrisa de disculpa que siempre lograba vencerla. Para evitar que se diera cuenta de su inmediata vacilación, Tomoyo se volvió hacia Sakura.

-Vaya manera -refunfuñó Sakura, pero al volverse hacia ella, sonreía alegre-. Qué bueno que pudiste venir.

Tomoyo dejó atrás su indignación y sonrió.

-¡Buenos días a todos! -Tomoyo se volvió a la entrada del jardín, donde acababa de aparecer Yukito, de cabello platinado y ojos color almendra. Sakura, a su lado, se sonrojó violentamente y Tomoyo sonrió.

-¡Yuki! -dijo Touya poniéndose de pie para abrirle a su amigo-. Llegas tarde.

-Sí, te perdiste cómo le partí el trasero a Touya -agregó Ryou dejándose caer en una de las sillas. Yukito entró y levantó una mano, mostrando una caja.

-Siento haberme perdido eso -dijo contento, y puso la caja sobre la mesa-. Traje un pastel, había recién horneados cuando fui hace rato.

-Siempre con la comida... -dijo Ryou y Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina que lo hizo reír.

Tomoyo rió también. Viendo cómo Sakura ayudaba a partir el pastel con Yukito, y además ver a Touya y Ryou peleando por el resultado de su breve partido, se sintió de nuevo contenta. Había llegado a casa.

* * *

Después de la comida en compañía de sus amigos, Tomoyo se despidió y se encaminó a casa. No tenía prisa, pues sabía que su mamá no llegaría hasta el fin de semana, ya que estaba en una junta en el extranjero. Y su papá... Bueno, él no había estado por muchos años ya.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Tomoyo siguió el camino de siempre sin reparar en que tendría que pasar por el parque. Fue hasta que llegó a los juegos que notó que nadie más había pasado cerca de ella en un rato. O más bien, desde que había entrado al parque. Extrañada, se detuvo y miró alrededor.

No había nada que pudiera encontrar fuera de lo normal, pero el aire se sentía de pronto más frío. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y se puso tensa. El único ruido era el de su respiración comenzando a agitarse.

"_Tomoyo_..." la voz pareció multiplicarse e hizo que su corazón se desbocara, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas.

No había nadie hasta donde lograba ver, y Tomoyo sintió un frío sudor bañar sus manos. La voz volvió a escucharse, aunque tal vez lo correcto era decir _voces_, pues sonaba como más de una, tanto femeninas como masculinas, jóvenes y viejas.

No decían más que su nombre, y mientras se quedó paralizada al principio, las voces insistían. Se dio cuenta que en realidad no había un tono amenazante en el llamado, sólo una gran insistencia, una necesidad que iba más allá de cualquier cosa que ella hubiera conocido antes.

Intentando calmarse, Tomoyo giró alrededor, intentando identificar de dónde provenía el llamado. Pudo ver el puente más allá, a su derecha, de donde podría salir del parque. Vio los juegos tras ella, y el camino que había recorrido para llegar hasta allí a su izquierda. Sólo quedaba el río frente a ella, un río que generalmente hacía ruido, incluso en días sin viento, y que ahora estaba extrañamente en silencio.

Cerrando con fuerza uno de sus puños para darse valor, Tomoyo dirigió sus pasos hacia la barandilla que separaba el camino del río. Las voces ya no hablaban, pero un ruido extraño las reemplazó, algo entre un rugido y un gruñido que desconcertó a Tomoyo.

Al llegar hasta la barandilla, se detuvo posando sus manos sobre ésta, mirando con atención el río silencioso. El agua estaba muy tranquila, y aunque siempre había logrado verse el fondo, hoy parecía que ni siquiera había agua ahí.

La curiosidad reemplazó el miedo y la inquietud. Una extraña figura se encontraba en el fondo del río, y parecía palpitar con un vago fulgor. Tomoyo saltó la barandilla con cuidado, y se encontró a la orilla del río. Pensando que se mojaría, pero sin importarle demasiado, se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas dejándolos en la orilla.

Cuando se metió en el río, el agua fresca despejó su mente, y pensó que todo aquello era muy extraño, y quizá algo tonto. Caminó entre las rocas irregulares y el fondo lodoso, sorprendiéndose vagamente de que sus pasos no perturbaran el agua cristalina. Llegó a la mitad del río, donde la figura dejó de llamarla, pero seguía palpitando. Se agachó sobre el agua, y metió las manos para recoger el objeto.

Sorprendida más allá de las palabras, Tomoyo encontró en sus manos un libro rojo que en la portada llevaba el grabado de una especie de león con alas y un sol. El libro, a pesar de haberlo recogido del agua, no estaba mojado. Por único título, el libro decía '_The Clow_'. El libro tenía una cerradura, y Tomoyo no vio la llave en ningún lugar.

Curiosa, Tomoyo le dio vuelta al libro, pero no había nada más que llamara la atención en la contraportada.

-Pero... ¿En dónde está la llave? -se preguntó en voz alta, y enseguida escuchó un suave clic. Sin realmente creerlo, dio vuelta al libro de nuevo, casi con temor, y vio que la cerradura se había abierto.

Tomoyo abrió el libro lentamente, y se sorprendió al ver que en el interior tenía tallado un rectángulo en medio de las páginas, y que el hueco estaba vacío. _¿Qué guardaría alguien aquí?_, se preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad.

De pronto una poderosa ventisca la envolvió, obligándola a cerrar los ojos y soltar el libro para protegerse. Pudo sentir una gran agitación a su alrededor, escuchando ruidos extraños, pero no escuchó el libro caer de nuevo al agua.

La ventisca desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, y Tomoyo pudo descubrir su rostro. Tenía la respiración agitada y miró alrededor con alarma, pero nada parecía haber cambiado.

El libro flotaba sobre el agua del río, y la portada brillaba con una luz dorada que llamó su atención. Una figura empezó a emerger de la portada, una figura pequeña de color amarillo con delicadas alas blancas y una larga cola. Tomoyo sofocó un grito, llevándose una mano a la boca. La criatura surgió, flotando frente a sus ojos.

La criatura abrió sus pequeños ojos y le sonrió ampliamente a Tomoyo.

-¡Hola! -exclamó con voz aguda y alegre, Tomoyo parpadeó con asombro ante su ánimo-. ¿Quién iba a adivinar que mi primer encuentro después de tantos años sería con una chica tan linda?

-Ehm... ¿Disculpa? -dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de ver a la criatura. El pequeño, ¿animal?, flotaba frente a ella, sonriendo con aprecio por su aparente libertad, disfrutando de su evidente sorpresa.

-Mmm, supongo que debería presentarme primero -continuó la criatura cruzando los pequeños brazos pensativo. Se volvió a ver a Tomoyo con seriedad tras guiñarle un ojo-. Mi nombre es Cerberos, soy el guardián encargado de mantener el libro de las cartas sellado, y evitar que desaten desastres en el mundo -dijo con orgullo la criatura, y Tomoyo tuvo que evitar reír ante su importancia. Parpadeando en el silencio que siguió su proclamación, Cerberos miró alrededor-. Por cierto... ¿Has visto el libro?

Tomoyo recordó entonces lo que había pasado, y miró alrededor en busca del libro. Encontró que seguía flotando sobre el río frente a ella, y se inclinó para recogerlo y mostrárselo a Cerberos.

-¿Te refieres a este libro? -dijo Tomoyo extendiendo el libro hacia la flotante criatura. Cerberos miró libro, y después una expresión de alarma apareció en su rostro al notar que estaba abierto. Sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, Cerberos levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-¿T-t... tienes las cartas? -dijo con creciente desesperación. Tomoyo negó lentamente, sin tener idea de a qué cartas podía estarse refiriendo. El rostro de Cerberos se contrajo en angustia sin dejar de mirarla-. P-p-p... Pero, ¿por qué? ¡¿En dónde están?!

Tomoyo levantó las manos en ademán de tranquilizarlo, sintiéndose de pronto culpable por lo que había ocurrido, aunque estaba segura de que en el libro no había nada cuando lo abrió.

-Cuando me pregunté en dónde estaba la llave, la cerradura se abrió -dijo Tomoyo con toda la calma que pudo conseguir. Cerberos, en medio de su desesperación, se volvió a mirarla con renovada atención-. El libro estaba vacío.

-¿Sólo te preguntaste en dónde estaba la llave? -dijo Cerberos mirándola, y luego se acercó para examinar el libro. Tomoyo lo extendió de nuevo hacia él, asintiendo en silencio-. Pero eso quiere decir que tú... -Cerberos sacudió la cabeza, flotando de nuevo con los brazos cruzados y expresión pensativa. Por unos momentos volvieron a estar en silencio-. _Cuando las cartas Clow sean liberadas del sello, las desgracias vendrán a este mundo _-dijo entonces, como recitando una lección aprendida tiempo atrás, pero la gravedad en ellas hizo surgir un escalofrío en Tomoyo. Cerberos pareció notar su reacción, pues asintió brevemente antes de continuar-. Reed Clow creó estas cartas mucho tiempo atrás, y él era un hechicero muy poderoso. Cada carta es única, tiene vida y poderes magníficos; una persona ordinaria jamás podría controlarlas, y por su cuenta, las cartas pueden llegar a causar un gran caos en el mundo. Yo fui creado con el propósito de mantener el libro sellado y las cartas fuera de problemas.

-Pero... Las cartas _han _desaparecido -dijo Tomoyo, sintiéndose obligada a recalcar lo evidente. Cerberos la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero Tomoyo lo ignoró-. Si lo que dices sobre ellas y sus poderes es cierto, ¿no deberíamos encontrarlas?

Cerberos la miró enfadado unos momentos, pero cedió en su enfurruñamiento.

-Dijiste que cuando buscabas la llave, el libro simplemente se abrió para ti, ¿no es así? -dijo Cerberos mirándola con atención, Tomoyo asintió nuevamente-. El libro sellado sólo puede ser abierto por alguien que tenga poderes mágicos, y las cartas sólo pueden ser usadas con magia. Por eso una persona ordinaria jamás podría controlarlas, no tendría, por decirlo de alguna manera, el _arma _indicada para combatir con ellas.

Tomoyo se quedó mirando a Cerberos en silencio por largos minutos, incapaz de digerir lo que estaba escuchando. Siempre pensó que había algo diferente, algo especial en el mundo, pero... No, era imposible.

-La magia no existe -dijo a media voz, tratando de negar lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, lo que acababa de ocurrir en los últimos minutos. Voces invisibles la habían llamado hasta aquel lugar, el parque estaba desierto, ¡y ella estaba hablando con una criatura imposible parada en medio de un río inmóvil!

Era demasiado, y Tomoyo siguió negando con la cabeza. Necesitaba sentarse.

Caminó hasta la orilla del río, donde había dejado sus zapatos, y se sentó con pesadez, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Escuchó cómo Cerberos volaba hasta ella, deteniéndose cerca de su rostro, y tratando de darle tiempo para procesar lo que acababa de decirle. Cuando Tomoyo levantó la mirada hacia él, vio que el libro rojo flotaba un poco más atrás de él, y no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa de nuevo.

-Mira, sé que esto puede ser muy impactante, sobre todo si nunca sospechaste que podías tener magia. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -dijo Cerberos en su voz aguda, pero era evidente que trataba de consolarla, de ayudarla a entender.

Tomoyo trató de encontrar su confianza, pero le costaba trabajo creer en ella. Nunca era la elegida para cosas importantes, siempre detrás del escenario. No era particularmente atlética, ni tampoco popular. Era callada y reservada. Resultaba evidente que no tenía lo que Cerberos necesitaba, aún si por algún extraño milagro sí tenía poderes mágicos.

Bufó derrotada cuando sintió lágrimas escociendo sus ojos, si Ryou pudiera verla en ese momento, sin duda la regañaría.

Sonrió ante esa idea, sabiendo que Ryou le reprocharía que se hubiera negado aquella oportunidad. Y una gran parte de ella le rogaba que hiciera caso, que se permitiera creer en aquella mítica criatura, que creyera en ella misma.

-Tomoyo -dijo finalmente a media voz; buscó con la mirada a Cerberos, quien le sonreía, y sintió su confianza regresando-. Tomoyo Daidouji -dijo con más convicción. Cerberos sonrió confiado, y se alejó un poco llevando el libro al frente.

-Bien Tomoyo, ¿podrías pararte ahí un momento, por favor? -dijo Cerberos señalando el lugar que quería. Tomoyo hizo caso, incorporándose con resolución y poniéndose en el lugar indicado. Cuando lo hizo, Cerberos cerró los ojos y un halo de luz dorada lo rodeó mientras un dibujo complejo aparecía bajo los pies de Tomoyo, envolviéndola en luz dorada también-. Llave del sello, traigo ante ti a alguien dispuesta a aceptar la misión, su nombre es Tomoyo -una pequeña llave salió de la cerradura del libro, flotando en una burbuja de luz hasta Tomoyo-. Bríndale tus poderes, llave, y ¡libérate! -una enceguecedora luz blanca explotó entonces, mientras la llave tomaba otra forma frente a ella. Una fuerte ventisca comenzó de nuevo, envolviéndola con fuerza-. ¡Tomoyo, toma el báculo, sella el vínculo!

Tomoyo peleó contra el viento, y cerró la distancia entre ella y el báculo. Cuando su mano se cerró sobre la superficie fría del báculo sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerla; la luz y el viento desaparecieron repentinamente.

Sorprendida, Tomoyo miró el báculo en sus manos. Era un objeto largo, casi más alto que ella, con un mango de cristal morado que resplandecía suavemente. La parte superior del báculo estaba coronada por un diseño intrínseco de lo que parecía un atrapasueños. Los hilos del atrapasueños eran plateados, y las plumas eran cristales de distintas tonalidades. Asombrada por la extraña belleza del objeto, Tomoyo levantó la mirada hacia un satisfecho Cerberos.

-Ha nacido una nueva cardcaptor -afirmó Cerberos feliz, y Tomoyo sonrió.

* * *

El ruido en la casa lo distraía un poco, pero cerrando los ojos, tomó aire y siguió con la rutina que le había marcado su abuelo. Todavía le faltaba afinar algunos detalles, y necesitaba coordinar los últimos tres golpes.

-Syaoran -la voz tuvo un efecto inmediato en él, y Syaoran se enderezó en seguida.

-Madre -dijo respetuoso. Le molestaba un poco que hubieran interrumpido su entrenamiento, pero su madre era una mujer a la que había que obedecer sin pensarlo. Después de todo, Yelan era la líder del clan Li, y tenía grandes poderes.

Como era costumbre, Yelan estaba seria, y lo examinaba con los mismos ojos castaños que él había heredado. La elegancia que emanaba de su madre siempre lo hacía sentir como un bicho torpe, y en esos momentos tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse inmóvil.

-Han despertado -dijo Yelan sin rodeos, y Syaoran no pudo evitar la sorpresa que sacudió su cuerpo. Yelan levantó una ceja inquisitva, y Syaoran enseguida recuperó la postura, bajando la mirada-. Están en Japón. Debes partir de inmediato y recuperarlas.

Sin otra palabra, Yelan dio la vuelta y regresó a la mansión. Syaoran observó la partida de su madre. En cuanto la vio entrar, una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en su rostro.

-Perfecto -dijo para sí mismo. Su oportunidad había llegado.

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it? _

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

* * *

N/A: Bien, primero lo primero, olviden la historia original de Sakura Card Captor. Esta es una historia completamente diferente, y lo más seguro es que se vayan a confundir si intentan seguir la historia original aquí. No me malentiendan, amo la historia original (manga y anime!), simplemente nació esta idea y quise arriesgarme por algo distinto. Segundo, mi historia va a tener elementos mezclados tanto del anime como del manga, y unas cuantas cosas de mi invención...

Antes de que empiecen a reclamarme (y les pido de todo corazón que no me maten por favor!), la protagonista de mi historia _es Tomoyo_, no Sakura, así que esperen muchos cambios respecto al enfoque principal. Imaginen un Universo Alterno, si eso lo hace más sencillo.

Meilin y Wei, como en el manga, no existen en mi historia, así que por favor, no esperen que aparezcan repentinamente. De hecho, no sé cuáles personajes secundarios usaré realmente, así que no esperen ver a todos los de la historia original por favor :)

Decidí también que todos fueran más grandes en mi historia, porque me parece que esto da un poco más de flexibilidad para algunos aspectos que entenderán conforme se vaya desarrollando esta idea bizarra. Y para propósito de esta versión, Touya sí sigue siendo mayor que Sakura, pero no por siete años, sólo por dos, y como ella, tiene ojos verdes.

Ahora, por último en este capítulo, en mi opinión, el báculo tomaba la formaba que más se adecuaba a su nuevo "dueño". Dudo mucho que si Syaoran hubiera encontrado primero el báculo, éste se habría visto como lo hizo para Sakura. Así que adapté el báculo, y la llave, a la Tomoyo de mi historia. Espero que no les parezca muy extraño.

¡Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia son bienvenidos! Sólo espero que tengan paciencia y le den una oportunidad a esta historia :)


	2. The Middle

_Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._

_La canción de este capítulo se llama '_The Middle_', y pertenece a Jimmy Eat World._

* * *

**2. The Middle**

Tomoyo pensó que su encuentro con Kero cambiaría su vida dramáticamente. Pensó que tal vez vería las cosas de un modo distinto, como si descubrir que tenía magia cambiaría el mundo también. Pero lo único que había cambiado hasta ahora era que su madre tenía que comprar el doble de comida y Tomoyo no podía explicar este nuevo exceso.

Kero, apodo que ella le había dado al pequeño guardián de las cartas, era muy perezoso y glotón, pero muy gracioso, y Tomoyo encontraba en su compañía alivio de sus horas solitarias. Ryou había ido junto con el resto del equipo de atletismo a una competencia fuera de la ciudad, lo que cual quería decir que su mejor amigo estaba bastante ausente junto con Touya y Yukito.

Sakura, por su parte, había tenido que ir con su padre a visitar a su bisabuelo, por lo que la vida social de Tomoyo había tomado un drástico cambio en la última semana.

En la ausencia de sus amigos, Tomoyo se había consolado con la idea de empezar a recolectar las cartas Clow, pero Kero pronto rompió esa ilusión. Las cartas aparecerían por sí mismas, en cualquier momento y lugar, y si alguna estaba cerca, ella debería poder sentir su presencia, así que por el momento no había nada que hacer. Cuando Tomoyo le preguntó cómo sabía que las cartas aparecerían cerca de Tomoeda, Kero solamente la había mirado enigmáticamente, diciendo algo sobre un vínculo con el infame libro rojo.

Así que ahora Tomoyo se encontraba en su habitación corrigiendo uno de sus últimos diseños mientras Kero miraba la televisión. Se encontraba ensimismada con sus dibujos, pensando que la captura de las cartas era quizá una buena oportunidad para probarse algunos de sus conjuntos. Últimamente se encontraba obsesionada con el estilo _steampunk_, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al trazar los últimos detalles para su traje de cardcaptor.

Kero voló hasta ella y se asomó por encima de su hombro.

—¡Wow, ese traje está increíble! —dijo apreciativamente y Tomoyo sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Kero —dijo recargándose en la silla y cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco. Escuchó cómo Kero tomaba el boceto.

—¿Piensas usarlo? —dijo Kero y Tomoyo abrió los ojos.

—Eso planeaba, para cuando tengamos que capturar las cartas —dijo contenta, y Kero sonrió.

—¿Yo también tendré un traje? —preguntó esperanzado y Tomoyo rió. Tomó un folder de la mesa y buscó entre sus distintos bocetos hasta llegar al indicado. Lo sacó y se lo dio a Kero, esperando su reacción.

El conjunto que había diseñado para él no era tan complejo como los que normalmente hacía, pero considerando el pequeño tamaño de su nuevo amigo, creía que había hecho un gran trabajo. Se trataba de un pequeño sombrero de copa color café con un engrane de oro y una pluma verde. Completando el conjunto tenía un brazalete de piel con un reloj de diseño intrincado con plumas y engranes.

—¡Es excelente! —dijo Kero dando una voltereta feliz. Tomoyo sonrió aliviada de que le hubiera gustado y empezó a guardar el resto de los papeles.

Una extraña sensación la invadió entonces y se congeló en medio de sus movimientos. Levantando la vista se encontró con que Kero también se había quedado quieto.

—¿Kero? —preguntó lentamente y el pequeño guardián levantó el brazo derecho con triunfo.

—¡Es la presencia de una carta Clow! —exclamó Kero y Tomoyo sintió adrenalina correr por sus venas. Se puso de pie en un salto, y lanzó una mirada furtiva a su considerablemente grande armario, donde descansaba su más reciente conjunto-. Ehm, ¿Tomoyo? Éste es el momento donde salimos para capturar a la carta...

—Sí, perdona —dijo Tomoyo despegando la vista del armario y suspirando para sí misma. Ya sería la próxima vez, por ahora tenía una misión que cumplir.

Saliendo desde el jardín para no aparecer en las cámaras de la entrada, Tomoyo se encontró de pronto en el centro de la ciudad. Poca gente se encontraba fuera debido a la hora, y Tomoyo agradeció por ello. No sabía cómo podría capturar a un ser mágico sin llamar la atención. Aunque para ser honestos, de cualquier manera seguía sin saber cómo podría capturar a una carta en general.

—Está cerca —dijo Kero mirando alrededor. Volaba cerca de su cabeza, en caso de necesitar esconderse. Tomoyo sintió un sudor frío comenzar a cubrirla. Debido a la rapidez con que había aparecido la carta, no había tenido tiempo de asimilar la situación. Ahora que en verdad se encontraba cazándola, los nervios se apoderaban de ella—. Vamos Tomoyo, ¡es momento de que uses el báculo!

Tomoyo sacó la cadena en donde colgaba la llave, y la puso en mano. Cerrando los ojos dejó que la llave descansara en su palma. Tragó para ocultar su ansiedad y suspiró.

—Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Tomoyo —la pequeña llave en forma de atrapasueños comenzó a flotar frente a ella y a tomar la forma del báculo—, quien aceptó esta misión contigo, ¡libérate! —con un destello de luz azulada, el báculo flotó frente a Tomoyo, quien abriendo los ojos lo recuperó, terminando la transformación.

Kero la miraba con una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y curiosidad, pero el momento no duró demasiado pues una sombra tras él atrajo su atención.

—¡Está aquí! —gritó Kero y Tomoyo se dio la vuelta de inmediato, con el báculo preparado.

—Pero si no hay... —Tomoyo se interrumpió al escuchar un golpe en el suelo y se aclaró la garganta. Sus nervios la hicieron apretar con fuerza el báculo. El sonido se repitió, pero no lograba ver nada todavía.

—Su presencia es cada vez más fuerte —dijo Kero flotando junto a ella, y Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. La sensación que había tenido en su casa se intensificaba ahora que estaban ahí. Y, como Kero parecía también hacerlo, Tomoyo podía asegurar que provenía de la misma cosa que estaba haciendo aquel ruido.

En alerta, ambos miraban frente a ellos mientras el sonido se acercaba a donde estaban. Intranquila, Tomoyo trató de identificar el sonido, quizá así podría tener una mejor oportunidad de capturar a la carta.

El sonido se repetía constantemente. Era como algo que caía al suelo con fuerza, y volvía a subir. Casi como si rebotara.

'_¿Rebotar?', _se preguntó Tomoyo, escuchando el ruido repetirse. '_Como hule rebotando contra el suelo. Como...'_

—Kero, ¿acaso no suena como si fuera una pelota? —dijo volviéndose ligeramente hacia el pequeño guardián. Éste la miró sorprendido antes de volverse hacia el sonido de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal como un ejército de ellas? —dijo a su vez, y Tomoyo volteó a tiempo para ver cómo varias pelotas de playa volaban sobre el pavimento, y como una, caían de nuevo.

A pesar de que se trataba de pelotas esencialmente inofensivas, ver cómo se movían por un mismo impulso logró inquietarla. Las pelotas volvían a flotar sobre el suelo, y permanecían suspendidas, como esperando.

Tomoyo tragó saliva para desaparecer el nudo en su garganta. Recordó entonces que, aun habiendo encontrado la carta, no tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación.

—Kero...

Su voz fue el detonante.

Las pelotas se lanzaron contra ellos y Tomoyo empezó a correr en dirección contraria de los balones poseídos. Kero volaba junto a ella con rapidez.

—¿¡Y ahora qué!? —exclamó Tomoyo tratando de ganarle a los balones, que la perseguían volando y rebotando con una rapidez asombrosa.

—Debe ser la carta del salto. ¡Tenemos que lograr que la carta muestre su verdadera identidad para que puedas sellarla de nuevo! —exclamó Kero, tratando tanto como ella de esquivar los cada vez más certeros lanzamientos de la carta.

Tomoyo siguió corriendo, tratando de no tropezar, pero nunca había tenido una gran condición y sabía que pronto tendría que parar. Kero se mantenía sin dificultad a su velocidad, pero resultaba evidente que su tamaño no resultaría de gran ayuda en ese particular predicamento.

—Bien, ¿y cómo se supone que logremos eso? —dijo Tomoyo con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo, Kero arriesgó una mirada atrás.

—¡Tenemos que detenerla, atraparla de alguna manera! —dijo mientras buscaba a su alrededor por alguna pista para hacer exactamente eso—. ¡Si tuviéramos otras cartas, sería más sencillo, pero por ahora sólo contamos con tus propios poderes, así que tendremos que improvisar! —Tomoyo tuvo que reprimir un gemido desesperado. Tenía que capturar a la carta.

Volviendo la vista al frente, notó que se acercaban con rapidez a un callejón. Uno que casualmente se encontraba cerca de una tienda, y que por lo tanto contaba con un gran contenedor de basura.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo, y sin esperar una respuesta de Kero, modificó su dirección para atraer a la carta.

—¡Tomoyo, ¿a dónde vas?! —exclamó Kero, esquivando sorprendido los balones.

Su repentina idea le había dado nuevas fuerzas, por lo que Tomoyo logró sacarle cierta ventaja a la carta y llegó antes al callejón. Viendo a su alrededor, localizó el contenedor cerca de una salida de emergencia.

Corriendo hasta el gran contenedor verde, Tomoyo jaló las puertas y lo abrió. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar los diversos olores que flotaron hasta ella, Tomoyo se giró hacia la entrada del callejón. Esperaba que el contenedor fuera suficiente para atrapar las pelotas, o al menos para distraer a la carta y hacerla mostrar su verdadera forma. Se puso frente al contenedor.

_Debí preguntarle acerca de esto antes, _se recriminó, pero entonces negó con la cabeza, _¡Este no es el momento!_

Kero llegó poco antes que los balones, y voló hasta ella agitado.

—¡Tomoyo!

—¡Kero, cuando te diga, cierra esa puerta! —dijo Tomoyo señalando el contenedor que había abierto tras ella. Confundido, Kero sólo atinó a ponerse donde le había indicado cuando la carta los encontró.

Sin detenerse a considerar su plan, la carta se lanzó contra ella, pero Tomoyo se movió en el último instante, logrando que los balones rebotaran contra la puerta del contenedor y cayendo en su interior.

—¡Ciérrala! —gritó Tomoyo, y Kero dejó caer la puerta metálica sobre los balones.

Por un momento escucharon cómo los balones peleaban por salir, pero finalmente se escuchó sólo un golpe y Kero se volvió hacia ella.

—¡Ésa debe ser la carta! —dijo, y Tomoyo asintió. La adrenalina se había apoderado de ella, quemando los últimos restos de su nerviosismo.

—Ábrela —dijo Tomoyo, señalando con el báculo el contenedor.

—En cuanto la veas, séllala —dijo Kero acercándose a la puerta y Tomoyo lo miró confundida.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

—Sólo oblígala a volver a su forma de carta, eso es todo. Con el báculo podrás hacerlo —aseguró Kero mirándola con una sonrisa, y Tomoyo asintió lentamente, apretando con más fuerza el báculo—. ¿Lista?

Asintió, y entonces Kero levantó de nuevo la tapa.

Del contenedor salió disparado un ser pequeño y extraño de color rosa. Asustada, la carta cayó hacia el suelo frente a ella y Tomoyo levantó el báculo apuntándola. La misma insignia dorada que había aparecido cuando Kero pactó el trato entre ella y el báculo se dibujó bajo sus pies con intensidad.

—¡Regresa a tu forma original, carta Clow! —exclamó Tomoyo, y el atrapasueños del báculo se iluminó con un resplandor plateado, emanando hilos del mismo color que rodearon a la carta, hasta que el pequeño ser se transformó en carta.

La insignia, la luz y los hilos plateados desaparecieron. La carta flotó entonces hasta quedar frente a ella, y Tomoyo levantó la mano izquierda, hacia donde la carta terminó de volar.

Asombrada, la levantó hacia su rostro y vio la figura de la carta que poco antes había estado frente a ella. En la parte superior se encontraba el dibujo de un sol, y en él caracteres chinos. En la parte inferior, debajo del dibujo de un cuarto de luna, se encontraba escrito '_The Jump_'.

Tomoyo se sorprendió al notar que la criatura en la carta tenía unas pequeñas alas. Cuando la había sellado, no parecía haber tenido.

—¡Bien hecho, Tomoyo! Fuiste muy rápida al pensar en esto —dijo Kero flotando contento frente a ella, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Tomoyo respondió con otra sonrisa y volvió a mirar la carta. Había logrado capturar a su primera carta Clow.

* * *

Con la llave de vuelta en la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, Tomoyo empezó el regreso a casa con Kero volando a su lado. No podía despegar la vista de la carta, y se sentía intrigada respecto a lo que podría hacer con ella.

—Oye Kero, ¿cuántas cartas hay? —dijo mirándolo. Kero pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero cruzó los brazos pensativo. Tras unos segundos respondió.

—Son 26 en total —Kero flotó hasta su hombro y se sentó ahí—. Pero tú no debes preocuparte por eso todavía. Te lo dije, las cartas aparecerán por sí mismas, y no hay manera en que podamos cazarlas por nuestra cuenta.

Tomoyo volvió a mirar la carta. Tenía bordes dorados y en la cara posterior estaba grabada la insignia que aparecía cuando usaba el báculo o cuando había sellado la carta contra un color rojo vino. En realidad, la carta le recordaba mucho al libro donde estaban guardadas en primer lugar.

Le molestaba un poco no saber nada acerca de las cartas, sobre su origen o cómo enfrentarlas. Y siempre le había incomodado no saber cómo manejar una situación, la improvisación nunca había sido su fuerte. Estaba acostumbrada a refugiarse en su observación. Era muy atenta a los detalles, a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y pocas cosas la tomaban desprevenida.

Suspiró. Parecía que las cartas las obligarían a cambiar esa forma tan predecible de vivir.

—Antes de que se me olvide, debes escribir tu nombre en la carta, Tomoyo —dijo Kero de pronto, y ella lo miró curiosa—. Si no lo haces, existe la posibilidad de que la carta vuelva a escapar. Poniendo tu nombre, terminas de sellarla, además de hacer que ésta obedezca sólo tus órdenes.

Asombrada, Tomoyo volvió a mirar a la carta, como esperando a que ésta volviera a transformarse en el pequeño ser que acababa de enfrentar. Recordando que había guardado una pluma en el bolsillo de su falda cuando estaba diseñando sus trajes, Tomoyo la sacó. Con su delicada caligrafía, escribió su nombre debajo del nombre de la carta.

—¿Con mi nombre basta o debo poner también mi apellido?

—Tu nombre es suficiente; es parte del ritual mágico. La carta sólo reconocerá a una Tomoyo, y ésa eres tú —aseguró Kero y Tomoyo sonrió. Las cartas eran mucho más complejas de lo que había imaginado.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio, y Tomoyo pensó en la repentina aparición de la carta. Liberar el báculo era un proceso relativamente largo que podía ser crucial en algún momento. Mirando a Kero, frunció un poco el ceño.

—Kero, ¿es necesario que diga siempre el conjuro completo para usar el báculo?

—¿Eh?

Kero la miró confundido y Tomoyo asintió.

—Me preguntaba si es absolutamente necesario que siempre diga completo el conjuro. Es decir, supongo que habrá ocasiones en que eso no será problema, pero... —miró hacia el cielo pensativa, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de explicarse—. Las cartas aparecerán en momentos que no podemos prever, según lo que me has dicho. Y hoy no hubo problema porque la carta estaba lejos de nosotros, lo que me dejó tiempo para hacer el conjuro. Pero, ¿y si la carta aparece justo donde estamos, o si la carta empieza a actuar de inmediato, sin darme tiempo? Me parece que hacer el conjuro completo quitaría valiosos segundos en ese momento.

Kero volvió a cruzar los brazos pensativo, y después sacó la llave tomando la cadena del cuello de Tomoyo. La llave en forma de atrapasueños flotó un poco y Kero sonrió.

—La llave, como la carta Salto ahora, sólo te responde a ti —dijo Kero dejando que la llave volviera a caer—. En realidad, el conjuro fue sólo la forma en que sellamos el vínculo entre tú y la llave. Tú eres quien va a decidir cómo utilizar tu magia, y tanto la llave como las cartas que lleven tu nombre actuarán en respuesta a tus órdenes, sin importar la manera en que tú decidas que pase.

Tomoyo volvió a sonreír, tomando la llave y la carta en sus manos.

—Ahora, ¿qué te parece si usamos tu nueva carta para volver más rápido a casa?

Kero, como ella, estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Las pequeñas alas invisibles habían logrado que diera saltos impresionantes en el aire. En menos tiempo del que le habría tomado incluso en coche, Tomoyo se encontraba aterrizando en su balcón, con Kero volando a su lado.

—Eso fue muy divertido —dijo Tomoyo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta del balcón. Kero se rió contento—. Además, resulta bastante práctico para evitar las cámaras de seguridad.

—Tienes razón —dijo Kero riendo—. Así podremos escapar con más rapidez la próxima vez que aparezca una carta.

Tomoyo sonrió y entró a su habitación. En seguida sintió la presencia de otra carta en el interior y empuñó el báculo en forma defensiva. Una mujer con corona verde y cabello largo, color crema como el resto de su cuerpo, flotaba en medio de su habitación.

—¡Espera! —gritó Kero, poniéndose entre ella y la mujer extraña. Tomoyo lo miró incrédula.

—Pero Kero...

—Es la carta del viento -dijo Kero, volteando ligeramente hacia la mujer, que seguía en medio de la habitación-. Ella no es agresiva. Volvió sola porque ésa es su naturaleza. No tienes que pelear contra ella.

Tomoyo los miró por unos segundos, y entonces bajó el báculo mirando a la carta.

—Lo siento, no sabía quién eras —le dijo a la carta, y la mujer sonrió amablemente. Se acercó a ella y Kero se puso a su lado. Mirando a la carta, Tomoyo sonrió también-. Vuelve a tu forma original, por favor.

La misma luz plateada que había envuelto a Salto apareció envolviendo a Viento, y la mujer tomó la forma de una carta. Flotó hasta su mano, y ahí descansó. Tomoyo sonrió mirando a Kero.

—Dos cartas en una sola noche —dijo Kero divertido, flotando frente a ella.

—Eso fue muy sencillo —dijo Tomoyo contenta y Kero empezó a reír.

—Probablemente sea la única carta que regrese así —dijo Kero y Tomoyo rió también, no esperaba otra cosa—. Pero al menos ahora tendrás más formas de combatir y sellar a las demás cartas.

* * *

Syaoran guardó el tablero mágico que había heredado el día en que su padre había muerto. Se encontraba en el techo de una casa al otro lado de la calle de una gran mansión color azul. El tablero lo había guiado hasta ese lugar, donde había sentido la presencia de cartas Clow. Además, podía sentir que había alguien ahí que poseía grandes poderes.

—Parece que no soy el único que está recolectando las cartas —murmuró mientras seguía su vigilancia.

Tenía curiosidad por conocer a su rival, y ver si era digno siquiera de ser llamado así. De cualquier manera, no tenía duda alguna de quién sería el dueño final de las cartas. Y no iba a ser el habitante de esa mansión.

'_Live right now, yeah, just be yourself_

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else_

_It just takes some time, little girl,_

_You're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine, _

_Everything, everything will be alright_'

* * *

_**¡Sí, el segundo capítulo! Ahora, no les prometo que voy a actualizarlo tan seguido, tal vez durante las vacaciones pueda adelantar un poco, pero en enero empezaré de nuevo con la tesis así que no creo tener mucho tiempo...**_

_**En fin, ¿qué les pareció el primer encuentro de Tomoyo con las cartas? Estoy tratando de mejorar mi escritura de acción, así que no me juzguen demasiado duro. Y Syaoran ya llegó a Japón, eso me hace tan feliz!**_

_**Díganme qué les parece hasta ahora, sé que no ha pasado mucho, pero en eso estoy. Además, debo confesar que lo que más quiero que ocurra va a pasar hasta mucho más adelante, por lo que tendrán que tener paciencia conmigo. **_

_**Espero que les esté gustando la historia! Y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad! :)**_


	3. Everybody wants to rule the world

_Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._

_La canción de este capítulo se llama '_Everbody wants to rule the world_', y pertenece a Tears For Fears._

* * *

**3. Everybody wants to rule the world**

Tomoyo tenía muchas habilidades, la mayoría de las cuales Sonomi, su madre, le facilitaba. Era uno de los beneficios de ser la hija única de una poderosa empresaria, y Tomoyo se sentía afortunada. Siempre había tenido una gran debilidad por la moda, y la facilidad para dibujar lo que veía en su mente. Así había empezado a diseñar ropa desde primaria, y con ayuda de Sonomi, tenía acceso a materiales en cuanto los necesitaba.

Cuando eran más pequeñas, Tomoyo solía pedirle a Sakura que modelara sus diseños, y después la grababa utilizándolos en las situaciones más extrañas. No era difícil conseguir a quienes quisieran participar en sus películas improvisadas, y como sus diseños nunca quedaban mal, sus amigos estaban felices de ayudarla en su sueño.

Así era que Tomoyo había cultivado su placer por el dibujo y el diseño. Se inspiraba en libros, cuentos y cosas de la vida diaria. Y una vez que lograba capturarlo en sus dibujos, su siguiente paso era volverlos una realidad. Era por eso que, a los dieciséis años, Tomoyo contaba con una gran colección de películas caseras, y muchos diseños que poco a poco Sonomi había comenzado a vender en sus tiendas.

—Hay muchas cosas aquí con olanes —dijo Kero asombrado flotando entre los diseños en su armario mientras Tomoyo se probaba uno de sus últimos modelos. Sonrió divertida recordando observaciones parecidas de años atrás.

—Tenía una debilidad por lo absolutamente femenino en primaria —dijo sonriendo.

—Oh —Kero se alejó un poco asustado de aquella sección y Tomoyo rió caminando hasta el espejo que ocupaba la pared al fondo del armario—. Qué bueno que superaste esa etapa, creo que ahora se vería algo extraño —comentó y Tomoyo asintió, completamente de acuerdo. Aunque claro, siempre había formas de adaptar sus viejas ideas, no que fuera a decírselo en ese momento. Kero voló a su lado y la observó mientras ella giraba frente al espejo, tratando de captar todos los ángulos posibles del vestido que llevaba—. Ése es un bonito vestido, ¿también lo hiciste?

—Sí. Es para una fiesta que mamá hará porque va a cerrar un trato muy importante —dijo Tomoyo mirando críticamente el corte de la falda, todavía no terminaba de convencerla cómo caía la tela.

Kero voló un poco más alto y se volvió a mirarla de nuevo. Tomoyo tenía un gran talento para confeccionar. Y aunque sus gustos eran extraños, siempre lograba hacer que se vieran muy bien. El vestido que llevaba en ese momento era realmente increíble. La parte superior era de color piel, pero tenía bordado flores negras de encaje en los hombros, el pecho y el abdomen; se ceñía a la figura de Tomoyo, y el efecto era bastante atractivo. La falda, que en ese momento Tomoyo estaba acomodando, caía hasta el suelo pegado a su cuerpo.

Tomoyo parecía mayor en el vestido, pero su belleza estaba resaltada. En ese momento, Kero comprendió que su nueva amiga no era una niña, y se sintió de pronto a la defensiva, pensando que los hombres podrían intentar aprovecharse de ella. Observando cómo Tomoyo se miraba en el espejo, se prometió que jamás dejaría que eso pasara.

—¿Por qué haces tantos diseños? —dijo Kero de pronto, volando hasta ella y recogiendo la falda para dársela a Tomoyo, ésta le sonrió agradecida.

—Mamá siempre ha dicho que en ocasiones especiales hay que usar ropa especial —dijo sentándose en el suelo alfombrado y poniendo alfileres en la falda del vestido que se había quitado. Kero flotó hasta ponerse a la altura de sus ojos, observando cómo trabajaba con gran destreza.

—¿Es por eso que creaste un traje también para mí? —Tomoyo asintió alegre mirándolo.

—Capturar las cartas es algo especial, así que pienso que los dos deberíamos vestirnos de acuerdo a eso —dijo dejando el vestido en su regazo y masajeando su espalda. Kero movía la cola de un lado a otro, como un felino, y Tomoyo pensó de pronto en cuánto se parecía a uno—. Sé que no siempre habrá tiempo, y que las cartas pueden aparecer de improviso, pero de todos modos me gusta la idea de tener listo nuestro uniforme de cardcaptor.

Kero sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

Tomoyo se puso el uniforme y salió de la casa con un suspiro. Las vacaciones habían terminado y era momento de empezar una nueva etapa en su vida. No era que tuviera el mismo miedo que Sakura había sentido durante el verano, era más bien ansiedad, pensar que pronto terminarían la escuela y el resto de sus vidas empezaría. Eso sí le daba miedo.

Como por reflejo, llevó una mano a su garganta, donde tenía un collar de plata del que había colgado la llave de las cartas. Le daba la impresión de que la llave tenía vida en cierto modo, y esa sensación se intensificaba siempre que la tocaba, pues ésta emanaba un poco de calor.

Al llegar a la preparatoria de Tomoeda, Tomoyo vio a muchos alumnos cerca de la entrada viendo las listas que indicaban los nuevos salones y los grupos a los que pertenecerían. Tomando aire, dirigió sus pasos hacia las listas.

—¡Tomoyo! —sorprendida, Tomoyo se giró hacia la voz y encontró a Sakura frente a ella, corriendo hasta donde estaba. Con una sonrisa, Tomoyo esperó a que la alcanzara—. Buenos días —dijo Sakura al llegar hasta ella, respirando con dificultad, Tomoyo rió un poco.

—Llegaste temprano —comentó divertida y Sakura asintió, todavía corta de aire. Seguramente había corrido para que no se le hiciera tarde en su primer día.

—¿Ya sabes en qué grupo te tocó? —preguntó Sakura y Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar las listas tras de ella.

—Vayamos a ver —dijo, y Sakura asintió de nuevo, esta vez un poco pálida.

Juntas caminaron hasta las listas, abriéndose paso entre sus nuevos compañeros. Había muchas caras familiares, y Tomoyo se sintió mejor al reconocer a varios de sus antiguos compañeros. Llegando al frente Tomoyo encontró su nombre, seguido del número uno y la letra b. Volviéndose hacia Sakura, vio que ésta también había encontrado su nombre en el mismo grupo que ella.

—¡Estaremos juntas de nuevo! —celebró Sakura, y Tomoyo asintió contenta.

—¡Hey! —el grito las hizo voltear, y Tomoyo sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba un poco al ver a Ryou saludándolas desde el otro lado de la multitud. Estaba en su uniforme con la corbata desatada. Junto a él estaban Touya y Yukito, el primero mirando burlón a Sakura, y el segundo sonriéndoles con amabilidad.

Tomoyo y Sakura se abrieron paso hasta ellos, y Ryou se turnó en abrazarlas efusivamente.

—Por fin estamos de nuevo en la misma escuela —dijo tras soltar a Sakura—. Ahora no tendrán excusa para no comer el almuerzo con nosotros.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan encimoso? —dijo Touya, fingiendo que lo molestaba la sugerencia, pero Tomoyo sabía que la idea de vigilar de cerca a Sakura siempre había sido una debilidad de Touya. No podía dejar de ser sobreprotector, desde que eran pequeños y la madre de ambos había fallecido. Tomoyo encontraba ese rasgo muy enternecedor, pero a veces se preguntaba qué tan bueno era ese lazo entre su mejor amiga y su hermano.

Ryou, como de costumbre, sólo ignoró a Touya y se volvió sonriente a ellas.

—¿En qué salón están?

—1 B —dijo Tomoyo, y Ryou asintió pensativo antes de hacer una mueca de triunfo.

—Les enseñaré en dónde está —dijo decidido, y Touya gruñó mientras Yukito se reía.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Sakura de inmediato, pero Ryou le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Vamos, antes de que sea más tarde —y sin más, emprendió el camino para llevarlas a su nuevo salón. Sakura lo siguió de inmediato en su ansiedad por perderse, pero Tomoyo se despidió de Touya y Yukito antes de partir tras sus mejores amigos.

* * *

El camino a su nuevo salón no era complicado, y Tomoyo estaba segura de que lo habrían encontrado sin problemas. Pero Ryou siempre había sido muy testarudo, y cuando tenía una idea era difícil quitársela. Era más simple seguirlo, y llegar al salón juntos. Tras hacerlas prometer que comerían juntos, Ryou se había ido hacia su propio salón.

Cuando Ryou partió, Tomoyo notó que muchas de sus nuevas compañeras les habían dirigido miradas sorprendidas, y más de una con celos. Suspirando, entendió que su amistad con tres chicos de último grado les traería algunos problemas inesperados tanto a ella como a Sakura.

Se sentó en uno de los lugares junto a la ventana, cerca del final del salón, y Sakura tomó el asiento a su lado, hablando nerviosa sobre su nuevo profesor y las clases que tendrían. Tomoyo trató de prestarle atención, pero algo la había puesto de pronto nerviosa. Era una sensación extraña, diferente a la presencia de una carta, pero se volvía más fuerte con los minutos.

—Chiharu no quedó en nuestro grupo, Yamasaki seguro está muy triste por eso —dijo Sakura entonces, y Tomoyo se volvió a mirarla extrañada. Fue cuando la sensación llegó a su mayor intensidad, y provenía de la entrada al salón. Como si fuera un reflejo, dirigió su mirada ahí, y sofocó una exclamación.

En la entrada se encontraba parado un muchacho alto y atlético, de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate que la miraba con gran intensidad. En ese momento sintió que todos desaparecían alrededor, y en el salón sólo quedaban ese chico y ella. La mirada que le estaba dedicando le levantó los pelos de la nuca.

El profesor llegó en ese momento, rompiendo la extraña conexión entre ella y el muchacho nuevo. Hubo un pequeño alboroto mientras todos tomaban asiento en sus nuevos lugares, pero el muchacho de cabello castaño dirigió sus pasos determinado hasta donde ella y Sakura estaban. Sin decir nada, se sentó tras Sakura, y durante las primeras clases de ese día, Tomoyo pudo sentir su mirada clavada en ella.

* * *

La primera clase, el profesor titular se presentó e hizo que todos hicieran lo mismo. Había un par de compañeros de su antigua escuela en el mismo salón con ellas, como Yamasaki y Naoko, pero había muchos nuevos que habían estado en otros grupos y en otras escuelas.

El nuevo muchacho resultó ser extranjero. Venía de China y se llamaba Li Syaoran. Era uno de los pocos muchachos que nadie conocía. Con su atractivo físico y su aura misteriosa había cautivado a varias en cuanto pasó al frente para presentarse. Pero Tomoyo no podía evitar sentir que tenía un interés particular en ella. Incluso Sakura, siendo tan distraída, había notado la actitud antagónica del muchacho, y se movía incómoda en su asiento cada vez que Li se volvía hacia ellas.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —le susurró a Tomoyo en una clase cuando el profesor no estaba atento. Tomoyo tenía la garganta seca, y sólo pudo encoger los hombros.

Cuando sonó la campana para anunciar el recreo, se hizo de nuevo un barullo en el salón. Sakura se había ido con Naoko para la reunión que habría con el equipo de porristas de preparatoria, y le había dirigido una mirada de disculpa.

Pensando que era ridículo sentirse intimidada por este chico, Tomoyo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar su nerviosismo, y recogió sus cosas dispuesta a encontrar a Ryou y mantener su promesa de almorzar con ellos.

Se concentró tanto en esa idea, que no se dio cuenta que pronto sólo quedaban ella y Li en el salón. Notando el repentino silencio, Tomoyo miró alrededor y se encontró con la figura de Li apoyada contra la puerta del salón, bloqueando su única salida.

Más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir, Tomoyo se giró hacia él para enfrentarlo. Enarcó una ceja, mirando significativamente la salida y luego a Li.

—Me gustaría platicar contigo —dijo Li con una sonrisa sarcástica. Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco, pero esperaba algo parecido desde el momento en que habían cruzado la mirada unas horas antes.

—¿Sobre algo en particular? —dijo Tomoyo, y se sintió orgullosa de que su voz no hubiera traicionado su inquietud.

Li no respondió inmediatamente, sino que cerró los ojos enderezándose y sacó de su abrigo un extraño tablero con distintos símbolos y figuras.

Todavía sin mirarla, Li levantó una de sus manos y empezó a recitar algo en lo que parecía otro idioma. Supuso que debía ser chino, tomando en cuenta de dónde venía. Lo que la agitó más no fue la oración, o que Li siguiera hablando con los ojos cerrados, sino que aquello era evidentemente magia. Su garganta se secó aún más.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Tomoyo vio cómo el tablero se iluminaba con una brillante luz azul. Mientras Li terminaba de recitar su conjuro, Tomoyo se sintió paralizada en su lugar, y la luz del tablero se disparó hacia ella, haciendo eco en la llave sobre su pecho.

—¡Aha! —exclamó Li triunfante al tiempo que Tomoyo inhalaba con fuerza, cubriendo la llave expuesta por la luz del tablero mágico—. ¡Tú eres la otra cardcaptor!

Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras, anonadada por la revelación de Li. Había descubierto el secreto que llevaba guardando con tanto recelo por semanas ya. Ahora tenía sentido la sensación que había tenido en la mañana, había detectado el poder mágico de Li.

Las palabras de Li cruzaron la confusión en su mente, y Tomoyo dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás.

—¿La _otra_? —preguntó, y Li bufó burlón.

—No eres la única que quiere recolectar las cartas, así que no te sientas especial —dijo Li arrogante, y se dirigió hacia ella con la lentitud de un animal cazando a su presa—. ¿Por qué no te ahorras este problema, y me das las cartas que tienes de una vez?

Li le tendió una mano, esperando claramente que hiciera lo que le había dicho. Tomoyo lo miraba incrédula, casi esperando que bromeara, pero resultaba evidente que en verdad esperaba que lo obedeciera sin más.

Su miedo de pronto se empezó a desvanecer, dando paso a un enojo incrédulo que la hizo pararse más alto, enfrentándose a Li aunque él le sacara una cabeza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dar mis cartas así sin más? —dijo retándolo, y Li parpadeó fugazmente sorprendido. Se rió un poco.

—Tienes más coraje del que creí. Definitivamente no lo parece —dijo altanero, y Tomoyo frunció el ceño, ¿qué se creía este sujeto?—. De cualquier modo, no era una sugerencia, es mejor que me des las cartas...

De nuevo se aproximó a ella, y esta vez Tomoyo se encontró acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Li. Se le ocurrió de pronto que tal vez Li, como muchos otros adolescentes de su edad en esta parte del mundo, practicaba artes marciales. Y ella definitivamente no sabía cómo defenderse de eso. Por un breve momento consideró usar las cartas para protegerse, pero claro, eso tampoco serviría de mucho contra alguien que también practicaba magia.

Li la tenía inmovilizada contra la ventana, y parecía dispuesto a tomar las cartas por la fuerza. Tomoyo sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, impidiéndole emitir cualquier sonido. Asustada en verdad, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Pero qué demonios...?

La voz sorprendida de Li hizo que Tomoyo abriera los ojos, y compartiera su asombro. Una repentina ventisca la rodeaba, y había alejado efectivamente a Li, manteniéndolo al margen. Atónita, Tomoyo levantó la vista hasta Li, que la miraba con la misma confusión.

—¡Tomoyo, ¿qué rayos te está tomando tanto tiempo?! —Ryou apareció en la entrada del salón, y su expresión se volvió lívida al ver la postura de Li y la expresión de Tomoyo. La ventisca que había rodeado a Tomoyo había desaparecido tan pronto como habían escuchado la voz de Ryou. Ryou, que no había visto nada mágico, tornó sus ojos claros contra Li, y su postura normalmente relajada tomó un matiz amenazante—. ¿Todo bien, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo, sin confiar en su voz, asintió débilmente. Dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Li, caminó hasta Ryou y, con la protección de su mejor amigo, dejó solo a su nuevo rival.

* * *

Con el corazón todavía acelerado, Tomoyo siguió a un inusualmente callado Ryou a través de la escuela. Su mente repasaba lo sucedido una y otra vez, la aparición de este nuevo chico que tenía magia, como ella, y encima de todo, buscaba las cartas también.

La ventisca que la había protegido la tenía tan desconcertada como a él, y se preguntó si la carta del Viento habría tenido algo que ver. Debía preguntarle a Kero en cuanto volviera a casa.

—¿Y quién era ese tipo? —dijo de pronto Ryou, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Asombrada por la interrupción, Tomoyo se volvió a él.

—Ehm... Es un nuevo alumno, viene de China —dijo, tratando de inventar alguna historia para cubrir la verdad, Ryou no podía saber nada acerca de su magia.

Ryou dio una especie de gruñido por lo bajo, y Tomoyo notó que estaba muy tenso. Llevaba los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Preocupada por lo que podría hacer estando tan enojado, Tomoyo se detuvo y le puso una mano sobre el antebrazo.

Sorprendido, Ryou se volvió a mirarla.

—No pasó nada —aseguró Tomoyo en su voz más convincente, pero Ryou entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, evidentemente creyendo que mentía. Tenía que esforzarse más, y se obligó a sonreírle con normalidad—. Sólo fue un malentendido, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—No parecía que fuera nada —dijo Ryou obstinado dirigiendo una mirada fugaz al edificio que habían dejado atrás, como si esperara que Li apareciera de un momento a otro.

Ignorando que su corazón se volvía a acelerar, Tomoyo le puso una mano en la mejilla a Ryou, interrumpiendo efectivamente su atención hacia Li. Sintiéndose mal por mentir, Tomoyo volvió a forzar una sonrisa.

—Te prometo que todo está bien —dijo con suavidad, Ryou la miraba sin convencerse, pero Tomoyo pudo ver cómo su obstinación comenzaba a resquebrajarse. _Sólo un poco más_, se dijo para animarse—. Li es una gran persona, verás que en unos días seremos buenos amigos.

Ryou bajó la guardia, relajando su cuerpo, y le creyó.

* * *

Syaoran observaba a la chica de cabello negro platicar dos pisos más abajo con el sujeto de ojos claros. Tenía la certeza de que ese chico habría sido un buen oponente para su fuerza física, se movía con la misma facilidad que cualquier practicante avanzado de artes marciales. Pero Syaoran supo que desconocía el secreto de las cartas, y por ello, su magia sería una ventaja injusta contra él.

No entendía qué había pasado exactamente cuando intentó arrebatarle las cartas a esa chica -¿_Daidouji_?- tal vez sus poderes eran más poderosos de lo que había considerado en un principio para alguien que evidentemente no practicaba magia.

O, y esto posaba un verdadero problema, tal vez las mismas cartas la habían protegido. Percibiendo que su dueña estaba en peligro, quizá habían respondido por sí mismas, asegurándose de que él no pudiera hacerse con ellas a la fuerza.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Syaoran siguió observando a la pareja en el patio enfrascados en conversación. Con recelo, decidió que no intentaría obtener las cartas por ese medio nuevamente. Después de todo, no sería prudente hacerse enemigo de ellas, si es que en realidad habían sido ellas las responsables de proteger a Daidouji. En cualquier caso, era mejor ser más prudente en su plan.

* * *

Cuando entró en su habitación tras terminar un primer día de clases muy tenso, Tomoyo se sentó cansada en la pequeña sala de su cuarto. Kero, que había estado durmiendo acostado en el sol, se levantó desperazándose.

—¿Cómo te fue? —dijo Kero adormilado. Absorta en lo que había pasado, Tomoyo no se detuvo a considerar que su amigo acababa de despertar.

—Conocí a un estudiante nuevo —dijo con la mirada perdida—. Viene de China, y me dijo que está buscando las cartas Clow también —el sueño desapareció por completo de la cara de Kero, que se había incorporado de golpe y la miraba anonadado, pero Tomoyo no se dio cuenta—. Se llama Li Syaoran, intentó quitarme las cartas que ya tengo...

—¿¡Qué cosa!?

Tomoyo por fin se volvió hacia Kero, sorprendida por su exclamación indignada. Volviendo finalmente al presente, Tomoyo se sintió algo culpable por decir las cosas de esa manera tan descuidada. Se sentó frente a Kero y asintió suavemente.

—No pudo hacerlo —dijo sacando de su bolsillo las dos cartas que todavía estaban bajo su posesión, Kero parecía ligeramente más tranquilo—. Cuando intentó quitármelas, pasó algo extraño... Creo que fue magia, pero no lo hice yo y te puedo asegurar que él mucho menos.

—¿Cómo? Dime qué pasó exactamente —pidió Kero con los pequeños brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Así lo hizo Tomoyo, le contó sobre cómo había sentido la presencia de Li, sobre cómo él la había estado vigilando todo el día, y que en el receso la había confrontado. Cuando le dijo acerca de la misteriosa ventisca, Kero abrió un poco los ojos pero no la interrumpió.

—El resto de las clases, Li no volvió a acercarse, pero de todos modos siguió vigilándome —finalizó Tomoyo, mirando las cartas en su mano—. Kero, ¿podrían haber sido las cartas? ¿Fue Viento quien hizo aparecer esa ventisca?

Kero, mirando a la carta y luego a ella, negó lentamente.

—Las cartas tienen mente propia, es cierto. Y estoy seguro de que podrían intervenir si eso desearan pero... —cerró los ojos, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro antes de abrirlos de nuevo, mirándola con determinación—. Lo que pasó fue un nivel de magia muy avanzado para las cartas, y no ocurrió porque amenazaron a las cartas, sino porque _tú _estabas en peligro, Tomoyo; algo más debió provocar esa ventisca.

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa entonces, considerando qué podría haber provocado aquel conveniente surgimiento de magia. No se le ocurría qué, pero al parecer era para mantenerla segura. No supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

—¿Dijiste que se llama Li? —dijo Kero, sacándola nuevamente de sus cavilaciones. Tomoyo asintió—. ¿Y que viene de China? —agregó y Tomoyo volvió a asentir, intrigada por el repentino curso de la conversación—. Entonces, es posible que sea uno de los herederos de Clow...

—¿Cómo? —dijo Tomoyo sorprendida, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—La madre de Clow era china, y él vivió mucho tiempo allá. Incluso se casó y tuvo hijos, con una heredera del clan Li —dijo Kero, y Tomoyo abrió los ojos más asombrada—. Muchos de sus estudios mágicos, incluyendo artefactos hechos por él, los dejó en manos de su familia. Si ese niño tiene el tablero que me dijiste, hay grandes probabilidades de que sea uno de los que hizo el mismo Clow, y que ese niño tenga también grandes poderes.

Tomoyo sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies. Ya había supuesto que Li tenía grandes poderes desde el momento en que su presencia se hizo sentir en la escuela. Si alguien como él era su competencia, ¿qué esperanza tenía de ganarle las cartas Clow, si por sus venas cursaba la misma sangre que la de su creador?

Una pequeña voz se hizo escuchar en el fondo de su mente. _Kero me escogió a _mí _como la nueva cardcaptor, yo tengo tanta magia como él, aunque Li haya entrenado toda su vida, _dijo la voz en su mente, y Tomoyo se irguió orgullosa, llevando su mano a la llave sobre su pecho. _Tengo tanto derecho como él, y tengo tantos poderes como él._

Kero, que la había estado observando en silencio, sonrió satisfecho. Por un momento, pensó que los temores de su amiga volverían a ganarle, pero algo había cambiado en el interior de Tomoyo cuando se había vuelto la nueva cardcaptor. No le importaba que el heredero de Clow fuera su nuevo rival, Kero creía firmemente en Tomoyo.

* * *

—¿Tienes que hacer una presentación para mañana? —dijo Kero flotando frente al televisor, entretenido con el programa que había encontrado.

Tomoyo levantó la mirada de sus apuntes. A pesar de ser la primera semana de clases, ya tenía suficiente tarea para entretenerla por un buen rato. Dirigió una mirada fugaz al reloj en su pared, era casi medianoche.

—Sí, no es tan complicado —dijo distraída, volviendo a enfrascarse en su tarea. Un trueno se escuchó fuera de la ventana, ya llevaba un rato así.

—¿Y ya vas a terminar? —preguntó Kero, y Tomoyo volvió a levantar la mirada, atraída por la luz de un nuevo rayo.

—Sólo me falta corregir unas cosas —dijo ensimismada mirando de nuevo por la ventana a la extraña tormenta eléctrica. Se regañó mentalmente por su distracción, tenía que terminar ese reporte para el día siguiente, así que despegó sus ojos del balcón y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

Otro trueno se hizo escuchar, y Tomoyo brincó sobresaltada viendo hacia la ventana. Kero también miraba ahora al exterior con una extraña expresión.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca de aquí —dijo Tomoyo lentamente, con una curiosa sensación comenzando a recorrerla. Kero se volvió hacia ella triunfante.

—¡Es una carta!

Diez minutos más tarde, Tomoyo se encontraba en su balcón con el báculo transformado ya y observando el cielo oscuro. Se había puesto su último diseño steampunk, con botas de piel hasta la mitad del muslo, un short a rayas en diferentes tonos de café, un corsé de la misma tonalidad, guantes negros de piel y un sombrero negro. Todo llevaba diferentes adornos, como engranes o relojes, y en el ala del sombrero llevaba unos grandes gogles. Kero, volando a su lado, llevaba el sombrero que le había diseñado junto con el brazalete de piel. Siendo honesta, ese look le quedaba bastante bien al pequeño guardián.

—Tenemos que encontrar en dónde está concentrado el poder de la carta, y obligarla a mostrar su verdadera figura para sellarla —dijo Kero mirando hacia el cielo también, Tomoyo asintió suavemente.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, y sacó la carta de Salto. Tomoyo decidió practicar su magia sin decir nada, así que, sin decir nada, le pidió a la carta que le prestara sus poderes. Salto se iluminó unos segundos antes de desvanecerse en su mano y reaparecer, en forma de alas, sobre el talón de sus botas. Complacida con su triunfo, Tomoyo volvió a inspeccionar el cielo, tratando de determinar dónde estaría la carta.

Kero, que había sentido el uso de magia, la miró sorprendido unos segundos, pero volvió a concentrarse. Tenían que capturar a la carta antes de que pudiera causar cualquier desastre.

—Viene de aquella dirección —dijo Tomoyo, señalando un punto hacia la derecha, y Kero notó que, en efecto, la mayor cantidad de truenos parecía concentrarse ahí.

—Vamos por ella —no tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Sonriendo, Tomoyo dio un gran salto en el aire y empezó a ir tras la carta. Kero la siguió volando.

* * *

Syaoran había tardado un rato en cortar camino por los extraños lugares de Tomoeda. Todavía no conocía lo suficiente la ciudad, lo cual había dificultado su marcha. Pero la presencia de una carta se había sentido media hora antes, y estaba dispuesto a capturarla.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se había puesto su tradicional traje chino, el mismo que usaba para rituales mágicos en su hogar. Y sin más, había partido en busca de la carta, olvidando por completo que no sería el único en su búsqueda.

* * *

No tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar el lugar donde la magia se sentía más fuerte. Salto le brindaba una gran ventaja en cuanto a transporte. Tomoyo se apoyó contra una chimenea, mirando con recelo alrededor. La carta estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, pero no podía ver nada fuera de lo normal.

—Kero, ¿cómo voy a capturar a un trueno? —preguntó Tomoyo todavía vigilando los alrededores. Se encontraban en un fraccionamiento cerca del centro, la calle estaba desierta gracias a los truenos constantes, aún cuando no había caído ni una sola gota de lluvia en todo ese tiempo.

Kero gruñó pensativo, pero no respondió. Al parecer, él tampoco sabía cómo podrían hacerlo.

Tomoyo consideró a sus dos únicas cartas. Salto era muy efectiva para moverse, y posiblemente ofrecería un buen medio de escape, pero fuera de eso no podía utilizarla en un combate. Viento era una carta pacífica, y de cualquier manera, Tomoyo no tenía idea de cómo el viento podría ganarle a la electricidad.

Contrariada, apretó con más fuerza el báculo, y siguió viendo cómo el cielo rugía con truenos cada vez más frecuentes y cercanos.

—¿Ésa es tu estrategia, observar cómo la carta sigue amazando poder?

La voz venía de atrás de ellos, y Tomoyo casi se cae por el susto. Se giró al mismo tiempo que Kero, temiendo que sabía lo que encontrarían. Suprimió una exclamación al confirmar su sospecha.

—Y tú quién eres? —dijo Kero ofendido, enfrentando al recién llegado.

Li sonrió burlón, parado en el mismo techo que ellos con expresión arrogante. Vestía un extraño traje, evidentemente chino, de color verde y blanco. En su espalda una espada de mango ornamental relucía con cada nuevo trueno sobre ellos.

—Li Syaoran, heredero del clan Li, y futuro dueño de las cartas Clow —dijo Li sin reparar en lo extraño de Kero. Molesta por su actitud, Tomoyo frunció los labios pero no dijo nada. La carta, tras ella, emitió un poderoso trueno que le puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Tú? —dijo Kero desconcertado, mirando de arriba abajo al muchacho—. ¿_Tú_ eres descendiente de Clow? —Li se volvió a mirarlo con recelo—. ¡Qué triste caída tuvo el gran clan Li!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —gruñó Li a su vez, distraído de su fachada soberbia por el insulto de Kero—. ¿Y qué demonios eres, quién te crees para desechar mi dinastía con tanta facilidad?

Esta vez fue el turno de Kero para erguirse con orgullo. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro, Kero sonrió altivo.

_—Yo _soy Cerberos, el guardián del sello —dijo satisfecho, y Tomoyo pudo ver genuina sorpresa en el rostro de Li.

—¿El guardián del...? —repitió Li observándolo incrédulo—. ¿Tú?

Kero pareció ofenderse tanto como Li unos momentos antes, y Tomoyo, pensando que eso podría llevar un buen rato, se puso entre ambos cortando su duelo de miradas. Los truenos comenzaban a sucederse con demasiada rapidez para su gusto.

—Este no es el momento para presentaciones —dijo mirándolos alternadamente. Su observación pareció acentuada cuando un trueno especialmente fuerte se hizo escuchar. Se volvió hacia Li con el báculo apretado entre las manos, sin poder creer que se encontrara en una posición donde realmente necesitaría su ayuda. Tragándose el orgullo, lo miró nuevamente—. No tengo idea de cómo obligar a esta carta a mostrarse, así que si tú conoces alguna forma de enfrentar la electricidad...

Li la observó unos segundos con recelo, pero una mirada al cielo nublado sin lluvia pareció decidirlo. Le dirigió una mirada irritada a Kero, pero se volvió hacia el centro de la calle desierta.

—Tengo una idea —dijo sin mirarla, pero Tomoyo necesitaba su ayuda así que no lo interrumpió. El muchacho bajó del techo con un hábil salto, y corrió hasta el centro de la calle. Asombrada, Tomoyo dirigió una rápida mirada al suelo dos pisos más abajo, y pensó que ella jamás habría podido hacer lo mismo sin magia.

—Hay que seguirlo —dijo Kero feroz, y Tomoyo asintió, bajando con ayuda de salto hasta el suelo y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Li.

Éste empuñaba su espada, y parecía estar recitando algo que estaba agitando a la carta. Una fuerte luz azul eléctrica se estaba acumulando sobre él. Llegó a tiempo para escucharlo decir el final de su hechizo:

—¡Muestra la verdadera forma de Trueno!

Blandiendo su espada como si tuviera un oponente corpóreo frente a él, Li asestó un golpe hacia la luz, y ésta se vio envuelta en una banda mágica. La carta empezó a pelear contra la magia de Li, pero el conjuro había funcionado.

La luz eléctrica se vio lanzada contra el suelo, y en su lugar apareció una especie de felino inmenso, pero hecho completamente de electricidad. La carta se giró hacia ellos rugiendo con amenaza.

Tomoyo dio un paso hacia atrás impactada, pero Li se mantuvo firme contra la bestia.

—¿Qué cartas has capturado? —dijo Li por encima del ruido de la carta.

La carta no la dejó responder. Escogió ese momento para saltar sobre ellos, y tuvieron que reaccionar con rapidez. Tomoyo saltó hacia atrás, y buscó a Li cuando volvió a aterrizar. Li se encontraba del lado opuesto de la calle, y entre ellos estaba la carta, gruñendo con ferocidad.

—¡Tenemos que atraparla! -dijo Tomoyo a Kero, que había volado hasta ella.

—Si tan sólo tuviéramos a...

Pero Tomoyo jamás supo qué debían tener, pues en ese momento la carta se volvió hacia ella y empezó a correr para derrumbarla. Sin saber qué hacer, Tomoyo se incorporó y volvió a saltar, pero la carta iba tras ella.

—¡Desházte de ella! —escuchó la voz de Li gritar desde algún punto tras ella, pero Tomoyo no se atrevía a voltear y siguió huyendo—. ¡Dale un golpe con magia, haz que regrese!

Tomoyo pensó unos segundos mientras saltaba por los techos seguida de cerca por la carta, y finalmente sacó a Viento de su bolsillo. Mirándola unos segundos, cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando que funcionara.

Se volvió de golpe hacia la carta que la perseguía.

—¡Viento!

Su grito, transformado en conjuro, hizo que Viento apareciera entre ella y la carta. Viento se volvió de golpe en una fuerte ráfaga que azotó contra el cuerpo del trueno. El ataque fue tan inesperado que la carta cayó con fuerza al suelo, quedándose inmóvil momentáneamente. Y eso fue suficiente.

Tomoyo corrió hasta el borde del techo mirando hacia la carta, pero ésta ahora estaba peleando contra una burbuja enorme de tierra que se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Estupefacta, buscó con la mirada a Li, y vio que éste empuñaba su espada y que un talismán dorado flotaba frente a él, brillando como un pequeño sol. Li la buscó a su vez, y en cuanto la encontró, le gritó:

—¡Séllala ahora!

Aturdida, Tomoyo empuñó el báculo y lo dirigió hacia la carta en el suelo.

—¡Vuelve a tu verdadera forma, carta Clow!

Los hilos plateados volvieron a salir disparados del atrapasueños en el báculo, envolviendo con su luz cegadora al felino atrapado en la burbuja de tierra. Cuando desaparecieron, el felino se había convertido en una carta. Tomoyo bajó del techo con un salto, y llegó a tiempo para ver cómo la carta flotaba hasta la mano extendida de Li. Sorprendida, no atinó a decir nada.

Kero llegó hasta ella momentos después, y vio con recelo cómo Li escribía su nombre en el inferior de la carta. Cuando terminó, los miró sonriendo arrogante.

—Parece que esta carta es mía —dijo sin modestia, y Tomoyo tuvo que detener a Kero con una mano para evitar que se lanzara contra él. Li se rió del guardián pero se concentró en ella—. Si esperas realmente reunir todas las cartas, tendrás que hacer un mejor trabajo que esto.

Herida, Tomoyo no dijo nada mientras veía a Li desaparecer por una de las calles. Kero, gruñendo enfadado por lo bajo, la miró con simpatía.

—Las cartas siempre irán con quien pudo someterlas —dijo Kero con suavidad, y Tomoyo, con la mirada fija en el punto donde Li había desaparecido, asintió ausente.

_'It's my own design,  
_

_It's my own remorse,_

_Help me to decide,_

_Help me make the most_

_Of freedom and of pleasure,_

_Nothing ever lasts forever,_

_Everybody wants to rule the world'_

* * *

**_¡Tercer capítulo, listo!_**

**_Por fin, el esperado encuentro entre los dos cardcaptors, ¿qué les pareció? Los problemas apenas están empezando, pero creo que va a ser interesante._**

**_Ahora, quiero aclarar que no voy a escribir cómo capturan a cada carta, pero a varias de ellas sí. Y por supuesto, quiero recordarles que no voy a poder dedicarle tanto tiempo a esto como me gustaría a partir de enero, pero prometo estar pendiente._**

**_Díganme qué les parece este UA! Y muchas gracias a quienes me han estado apoyando, es una alegría leer sus comentarios, me inspira a seguir! Nos vemos luego! XOXO_**


	4. Policy of Truth

_Como siempre, __Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP._

_La canción se llama '_Policy of truth_', y pertenece a Depeche Mode._

* * *

**4. Policy of Truth **

El resto de la semana, Tomoyo tuvo que soportar la sonrisa burlona de Li en clases. Sakura se sorprendía de cómo actuaba el joven chino, y le preguntó más de una vez si se conocían. Tomoyo evitaba responder la pregunta directamente, pero se volvía cada vez más difícil engañar a su amiga.

Por otra parte algo bueno había resultado de su triunfo sobre la carta Trueno. Ahora que Li había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse con ella en su verdadero campo de batalla, se sentía más inclinado a respetar sus cartas. Ya no se comportaba abiertamente agresivo, ahora era más una competencia, y en cuanto a Li respectaba, él iba ganando.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Tomoyo se encontró con dos cartas más, el Escudo y el Bosque. En ambas ocasiones, con Kero a su lado, también se encontraron con Li peleando por obtener las cartas para sí mismo. Como la primera vez que se enfrentaron, Li llevaba su traje chino, y Tomoyo usaba su diseño _steampunk_, que resultaba bastante útil y cómodo para combatir las cartas.

Tomoyo capturó a Escudo con ayuda de Salto y Viento, y un poco de ayuda involuntaria por parte de la espada mágica de Li. Pero él mostró sus habilidades al capturar a Bosque con ayuda de sus talismanes chinos, y magia de la carta Trueno.

Li y Kero habían empezado una especie de rivalidad más poderosa aún que la que mantenía con ella. Se saludaban con insultos, y se despedían de la misma forma, pero por alguna razón que Tomoyo no lograba descifrar aún, se mantenían simplemente en palabras; Kero no volvió a intentar enfrentarse al descendiente de Clow físicamente.

La habilidad de Li en la magia rebasaba absurdamente la suya, y Tomoyo se sentía increíblemente incompetente cuando se enfrentaban a las cartas. Pero su orgullo herido la obligaba a esforzarse más aún de lo que tanto Li como Kero creían posible, y sus poderes crecían cada vez más. Era como si un fuego se hubiera encendido en su interior, y Tomoyo estaba empeñada en demostrar que era una hechicera tan poderosa como Li.

Li tenía la ventaja de llevar practicando por años, y su entrenamiento en artes marciales le habían conferido otras habilidades que lo beneficiaban cuando se enfrentaban a las cartas. Tomoyo nunca había practicado artes marciales de ningún tipo, y en definitiva los deportes no eran su fuerte, así que esa era otra parte de su vida que se había concentrado en mejorar.

Desde que había fallado en capturar a la carta Trueno, Tomoyo se había dedicado a estudiar los conceptos de magia oriental y occidental que Clow había usado en su vida. Con ayuda de Kero, empezaba a conocer algunas de las cartas que les faltaba capturar, y los elementos básicos sobre la práctica mágica.

Sorprendiendo a Sakura, Tomoyo le había pedido que la ayudara a entrenar para fortalecer su cuerpo y volverse más hábil. Así que por las últimas tres semanas, cada mañana antes de ir a clases, se encontraba con su mejor amiga en el parque Pingüino para ir a trotar. Lento, pero seguro, Tomoyo empezaba a mejorar su condición física.

Si Li había notado algún cambio en ella, no dio señales de reconocerlo.

Con la llegada de Li, y las cartas empezando a aparecer con más frecuencia, la vida de Tomoyo ahora sí había cambiado. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer para la escuela, manteniendo el promedio que había enorgullecido siempre a Sonomi. Además, con su nuevo objetivo de aprender a usar sus poderes mágicos, y su nuevo régimen de entrenamiento con Sakura, casi no tenía tiempo libre. Ya casi no le quedaba tiempo para sus diseños, mucho menos para confeccionar ropa nueva. Y ni siquiera podía imaginar tiempo para entrenar su canto. Cuando era más chica, su voz la había hecho merecedora de varios premios en concursos de coro, y casi siempre había conseguido ser la cantante principal. Con los años, había abandonado un poco ese mundo, pues exigía demasiada disciplina y consumía gran parte de sus días, dejándole poco para hacer todo lo demás. Pero seguía siendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, y le molestaba un poco no poder practicar como quería.

En aquel momento, se encontraba caminando por el centro para comprar unos dulces para Kero, en agradecimiento de su ayuda para estudiar magia. Ausente, miraba por la ventana de una de sus tiendas favoritas de repostería.

—¡Tomoyo! —sacada de su ensimismamiento, la aludida se volvió para ver a Sakura llegar hasta ella corriendo con una sonrisa—. Pensé que te habías ido a casa con los chicos.

Tomoyo negó sonriendo. No era que no se hubieran ofrecido, particularmente Ryou, pero previendo su viaje de compras, Tomoyo había decidido ir sola.

—Saliste temprano de práctica —dijo Tomoyo observando el bolso de deportes que colgaba del hombro de Sakura. Ésta asintió contenta.

—Es por los exámenes —dijo Sakura y Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había olvidado que los exámenes serían la semana entrante. Suspiró por dentro, ¿de dónde iba a sacar tiempo para estudiar?—. ¿Vas a comprar un pastel? —agregó Sakura mirando la repostería sin notar que su mejor amiga se había contrariado.

Tomoyo volvió a mirar el interior de la tienda y paseó sus ojos por los diversos postres ahí. Kero le había comentado que no necesitaba comer realmente, pero que era algo que disfrutaba, y su punto débil eran las cosas dulces. A Tomoyo le habría gustado prepararle algo, pero el recordatorio de los exámenes aplastó esa ilusión. Así que, volviendo a suprimir un suspiro agotado, Tomoyo asintió.

—Sí, es para un amigo —dijo entonces, e ignorando la mirada asombrada de Sakura, entró a la repostería para comprarle a Kero su regalo.

* * *

—¿Y le creíste?

Ryou levantó la cabeza de su pecho. Estaba recuperándose todavía del partido contra Touya y Yuki. Yuki estaba en la banca tomando agua, pero Touya se encontraba cerca de la portería, recriminándolo con la mirada.

Ryou gruñó frustrado y se dejó caer al suelo. Desde su nueva posición, volvió a encarar a sus mejores amigos.

—No estoy diciendo eso —se defendió irritado—. Pero el tipo no ha hecho nada más desde entonces...

Touya lo seguía mirando incrédulo desde los mismos ojos verdes que tenía Sakura, pero Yuki caminó hasta ellos y recogió el balón mirándolos con reprocho.

—Si Tomoyo te dijo que no había ningún problema con ese chico, ¿por qué no le crees? —dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Ryou, éste se movió incómodo bajo la examinación pero no dijo nada—. Tomoyo no tiene ninguna razón para mentir, y no tienes por qué dudar de su palabra. Siempre ha sido una persona muy honesta con nosotros.

Cuando Yuki se dio la vuelta para caminar hasta la portería y tomar su lugar, Touya negó brevemente y se giró de nuevo a él.

—Yo digo que hay que mantener un ojo en ese sujeto —dijo testarudo lo suficientemente alto para que sólo él lo pudiera escuchar. Dando una fugaz mirada a Yuki, Ryou asintió gravemente.

* * *

La semana de exámenes pasó como algo borroso en la mente de Tomoyo. Estaba llena de tareas y trabajos, y sólo se alegraba de que hubiera terminado. Había estado tan encerrada en la escuela, que dejó de ir con Sakura a correr por las mañanas durante esa semana y también había abandonado su estudio de magia por el momento. Necesitaba detenerse y recuperar su ritmo antes de volver a empezar.

Fue tanta su distracción con la escuela, que Tomoyo no recordó que su cumpleaños era ese fin de semana, y fue Sonomi quien terminó recordándoselo al preguntarle qué quería hacer. Su agobio había sido tan intenso que Tomoyo optó por tener una cena en casa con Sakura, Ryou, Touya y Yuki. Algo calmado que le permitiera relajarse por un rato. Sonomi, que tenía una debilidad por lo dramático y grandioso, se mostró algo decepcionada de su elección, pero no dijo nada y ordenó a los cocineros que prepararan todos los platillos favoritos de Tomoyo.

—¿Y por qué me tengo que quedar escondido? —dijo Kero ofendido.

—Kero, no puedes bajar conmigo porque sino todos descubrirán el secreto de las cartas —dijo Tomoyo por quinta vez mirando a su amigo por encima de su hombro en el espejo frente a ella.

Enfurruñado, Kero movía la cola nervioso.

—Pero yo también quiero celebrar contigo —masculló Kero y Tomoyo suspiró agotada subiendo los tirantes de su vestido.

—Te prometo que celebraremos juntos también, sólo que no hoy —dijo volviéndose hacia él. Kero parecía todavía herido, pero asintió brevemente. Tomoyo le dedicó una suave sonrisa, y se volvió hacia el espejo para terminar de arreglarse.

Cerca de las siete, se encontró bajando las escaleras alfombradas que daban a la entrada. Sonrió al ver que ahí se encontraban ya sus mejores amigos y caminó hasta ellos.

Conociendo a Sonomi como lo hacían, y también a ella misma, Tomoyo no se sorprendió al ver que también sus amigos se habían arreglado para la ocasión. Sakura, como ella, usaba también un vestido, y el cabello que normalmente sujetaba en una cola de caballo caía libremente hasta sus hombros. Por su parte, Touya y Yuki se veían muy elegantes en trajes occidentales, mientras Ryou, el eterno rebelde, usaba algo parecido a la cruza de un traje occidental y un kimono. Tomoyo tuvo que admitir que no había quedado mal su extraña combinación.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamaron sus amigos al verla, y Tomoyo rió un poco mientras se veía arrastrada por el aplastante abrazo de Ryou antes de ser pasada a sus demás amigos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo cuando dejaron de atraparla en abrazos.

—Tu mayordomo dejó los regalos en ese cuarto —dijo Ryou señalando una puerta a su derecha que Tomoyo reconoció como el estudio—. Al parecer, es de mal gusto abrirlos antes de cenar...

Tomoyo rió ante la queja de Ryou, a quien siempre le había molestado la actitud de Shijo. Touya le dio un golpe en el brazo a Ryou para callarlo, pues el hombre en cuestión acababa de entrar de nuevo al recibidor.

—La cena está lista, señorita Daidouji —dijo Shijo, un hombre cincuentón con cabello claro y ojos oscuros, vestido de traje como todos los días. Si había escuchado algo de lo que había dicho Ryou, Shijo no dio muestras de que le importara.

—Gracias, Shijo —dijo Tomoyo sonriente, ignorando el sonrojo irritado de Ryou. Volviéndose a verlos de nuevo, señaló el comedor con la cabeza—. ¿Vamos?

Tomoyo se encontró en el amplio comedor de su mansión cenando sus platillos favoritos con sus mejores amigos. La plática no se hizo esperar, y pronto la usualmente silenciosa mansión Daidouji se vio envuelta de risas y ruido.

Unas horas después, tras haberse llenado de una forma sorprendente, Tomoyo miraba alrededor de ella a sus amigos. En diferentes posiciones, los muchachos se veían muy satisfechos, y Sakura parecía a punto de dormirse.

—Bien, voy al baño —anunció de pronto Touya y se fue del comedor. Yuki lo vio partir y se levantó al mismo tiempo que Sakura. Ambos se observaron momentáneamente.

—Supongo que nosotros también iremos —dijo Sakura sonriendo, y partió seguida por Yuki, dejando a Tomoyo con Ryou.

—Qué suerte que tu casa tenga tantos baños —comentó Ryou sonriente y Tomoyo asintió. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos; Tomoyo sabía que sus amigos tardarían un poco en volver, pues la mansión era demasiado amplia y llevaba un rato ir a los demás baños—. ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Ryou señalando hacia su cuello, y Tomoyo llevó su mano a la cadena de la llave, poniéndose de pronto nerviosa.

—¿Esto? —repitió para ganar tiempo, Ryou asintió—. Es... Un regalo... Por empezar la preparatoria —agregó tratando de desviar la atención de su cadena plateada. Ryou pareció satisfecho con la observación, pues estiró su mano y se llevó unas fresas glaseadas a la boca.

Nerviosa, Tomoyo pensó en Kero encerrado en su habitación, probablemente hambriento. No había planeado que llevara tanto tiempo su cena de cumpleaños y no le había dado nada a Kero para calmar su hambre. Viendo la comida que todavía estaba sobre la mesa, Tomoyo pensó en llevarle algo a Kero mientras los demás regresaban.

* * *

Sakura miraba el pasillo por el que caminaba, asombrada como siempre de los lujos en la casa de Tomoyo. Touya había usado el primer baño junto al recibidor, lo cual había dejado a Yuki y a ella en la posición de encontrar los otros dos. Shijo había aparecido minutos antes, llevando a Yuki a otro de los baños, y ahora la guiaba al cuarto de Tomoyo, pues el último baño libre en el piso inferior estaba descompuesto. Sakura conocía el camino al cuarto de su mejor amiga de memoria, pero conocía lo suficiente a Shijo como para contradecirlo.

Sakura había insistido en que podía esperar, pero Shijo no había escuchado sus quejas, así que ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la habitación de Tomoyo en el segundo piso.

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta, Shijo se detuvo y le hizo una breve reverencia.

—¿Necesita algo más, señorita Kinomoto? —dijo Shijo con propiedad, Sakura negó intimidada.

—Así está bien, gracias —dijo Sakura nerviosa, y el mayordomo volvió a hacerle una reverencia antes de desaparecer en dirección a las escaleras.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo hasta que desapareció por las escaleras, intrigada como siempre por su andar tan raro. Nunca se sentiría cómoda cerca de los lujos con los que vivía Tomoyo, pero en particular con su extravagante mayordomo.

Suspirando, se giró hacia la puerta y abrió entrando en la espaciosa habitación de Tomoyo. Se quedó paralizada al ver a un extraño muñeco flotando frente a ella con una mirada de sorpresa idéntica a la suya.

Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue gritar.

* * *

Tomoyo terminó de subir las escaleras corriendo al escuchar el grito de Sakura. Su corazón saltaba con fuerza, y llegó en menos de un minuto hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Kero había volado hasta Sakura y le estaba tapando la boca, mientras ésta se revolvía asustada tratando de zafarse de él. Tomoyo entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe poniendo el seguro. Volviéndose hacia la pareja forcejeando, corrió hasta Sakura y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para detenerla.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó tratando de hacer que se concentrara en ella, Kero le dirigió una mirada desesperada pero Tomoyo le indicó que soltara a Sakura y el guardián se alejó—. ¡Sakura, todo está bien! —repitió sacudiéndola un poco.

Sakura estaba pálida, pero ya no gritaba y había concentrado los ojos en ella. Poco a poco, se calmó, pero le dirigía miradas aterrorizadas a Kero flotando cerca de Tomoyo. Apesumbrada, Tomoyo miró a Sakura.

—¡Señorita Daidouji! —gritó Shijo al otro lado de la puerta, sobresaltándolos—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes Shijo —dijo Tomoyo de inmediato, sin despegar los ojos de Sakura—. ¿Podrías pedirle a los muchachos que nos esperen un momento?

La respuesta de Shijo no fue inmediata, pero llegó—: Por supuesto, señorita.

—No me dio tiempo de esconderme —dijo Kero tras ella con voz baja, Tomoyo asintió suavemente, enfrentando la mirada de Sakura, que empezaba a recobrar sus sentidos y parecía tener una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo Tomoyo dando un paso hacia ella, y agradeció que Sakura no se alejara. Seguía muy pálida, sin poder dejar de ver a Kero por mucho tiempo. Irguiéndose con valor, Sakura se concentró en ella.

—Eso me gustaría —dijo con más firmeza de la que parecía sentir.

Tomoyo suspiró internamente, y le contó todo.

A beneficio de Sakura, la chica escuchó con atención y calma la historia. Era una excelente audiencia, haciendo expresiones en los momentos adecuados, pero nunca interrumpió. De vez en vez, cuando Kero intervenía, lo miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y creciente admiración.

Tomoyo le mostró las cartas que tenía, junto con la llave del báculo que colgaba de su cuello, y Sakura las tomó con mucha delicadeza, como temiendo que de pronto cobraran vida. Le explicó su compromiso con Kero, y el papel que Li jugaba en todo eso.

Cuando terminó de contarle todo, Sakura los miraba con la boca un poco abierta.

—Ahora entiendo porque siempre te está viendo en clase —dijo Sakura recuperándose, y Tomoyo asintió aliviada.

—Estamos buscando lo mismo, así que prefiere mantenerme en su radar —dijo Tomoyo, sonriendo tímidamente. Sakura le sonrió ampliamente, devolviéndole la llave y las cartas.

—Has estado muy ocupada —dijo sonriendo—. Bien, yo también te ayudaré.

El anuncio hizo que Tomoyo parpadeara asombrada.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Kero con la misma sorpresa, y Sakura asintió.

—Sé que no tengo poderes mágicos, pero dijiste que Li practica artes marciales y que le sirvieron en las peleas con las cartas —dijo Sakura con naturalidad—. Bueno, pues yo también he practicado artes marciales con Touya desde pequeña, ¡así que puedo ayudarte! —terminó feliz. Kero a su lado sonrió complacido, y Tomoyo se sintió de pronto mucho más aligerada.

* * *

Touya y Ryou se habían ofendido por quedarse tanto tiempo solos, pero Yuki sólo se rió cuando Sakura y Tomoyo por fin habían regresado. Sakura tuvo la brillante idea de inventar que habían estado probándose la ropa que Tomoyo había confeccionado para la fiesta que Sonomi daría en unas semanas. Conociendo la habilidad de Tomoyo, y su debilidad por diseñar, los muchachos aceptaron la excusa sin mayores problemas.

Cuando se fueron y Tomoyo regresó a su habitación para encontrar a Kero profundamente dormido en su cama, se sintió muy contenta. Su mejor amiga conocía ahora su mayor secreto, y lo había aceptado sin titubear. No sólo eso, sino que se había ofrecido para ayudarlos a sellar las cartas, y Tomoyo estaba segura de que Sakura sería una gran ventaja.

Los días siguientes fueron un cambio en la nueva rutina de Tomoyo. Tras terminar los exámenes, había recuperado gran parte de su tiempo, y la adición de Sakura a su nueva vida la había ayudado a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Así que, aunque todavía estudiaría magia, no lo haría todo el tiempo, y Kero, aliviado, había estado completamente de acuerdo.

—No es como si no pudieras defenderte ahora —dijo Kero cuando le comunicó su decisión—. Ya conoces los elementos básicos que usó Clow al crear las cartas.

Y con eso, Tomoyo empezó a adaptarse a su nueva vida. Iba a correr con Sakura tres veces por semana. Por las tardes dedicaba un rato a sus diseños y decidió retomar el canto, con lo que una vez por semana se quedaba tarde en la escuela para practicar con su nuevo tutor. Sonomi parecía orgullosa de que Tomoyo hubiera retomado ese viejo talento, y estaba contenta de darle todo lo que necesitara.

* * *

Ryou se enderezó en un movimiento, y Touya siguió su mirada. El joven chino acababa de salir de la escuela y se encaminó hacia el lado contrario del parque. Ryou y Touya empezaron a seguirlo de lejos, convencidos de que tenía algún plan.

Desde el inicio de clases, cuando aquel tipo había tenido ese extraño encuentro con Tomoyo, Ryou desconfiaba de él, un sentimiento compartido por Touya. Habían decidido dejar a Yuki fuera de ese plan, pues él sin duda desaprobaría sus acciones. Pero Ryou había visto cómo el chico se acercaba, cómo los vigilaba desde las sombras, y más aún, la forma en que miraba a Tomoyo. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué sucedía.

No tenían un plan real. En verdad, Ryou ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué esperaban descubrir siguiéndolo. No era como si realmente pudieran hacerle algo, y el muchacho no se encontraba cerca de Sakura o de Tomoyo. La verdad es que, si los confrontaba en ese momento, no tenía idea de cómo podrían defender su conducta, además de decirle lo mal que les caía.

Pero la irracionalidad de su plan no hizo mella en su determinación, y ambos muchachos siguieron a Li por las calles de Tomoeda. El chico no se dio cuenta, o al menos actuaba como si no supiera que lo estaban siguiendo.

Finalmente llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos cerca del centro. Ryou se volvió hacia Touya levantando las cejas con sorpresa, y Touya hizo lo mismo. ¿Qué niño de dieciséis años vive en un apartamento tan caro? Volvió de nuevo a mirar la puerta de cristal por donde había desaparecido el chico. Ahora sabían en dónde vivía.

* * *

Esta vez, Syaoran sí reparó en el cambio de Daidouji. Había notado que se veía más relajada y contenta, con lo que extrañamente parecía más alerta a lo que pasaba. Su amiga, la chica de ojos verdes, parecía encontrarse cerca siempre, y compartían una conexión que lo inquietaba.

Procuraba mantenerse al margen de los demás. No buscaba hacer nuevos amigos en Japón, su misión era capturar las cartas Clow y volver a su hogar en China. Yelan le hablaba cada semana para pedir avances, pero como Syaoran había descubierto, las cartas aparecían sólo cuando así lo querían, y no había manera de rastrearlas hasta sus escondites. Le pareció curioso que ninguno de los libros que tenían de Clow mencionara ese detalle, pero a Yelan no pareció importarle.

En China, sus hermanas fueron siempre demasiado mayores para realmente considerarlo en sus planes; la más chica le llevaba cuatro años, y la más grande once. Siendo todas mujeres, habían sido criadas de una forma distinta por Yelan. Sólo una de sus hermanas había mostrado indicios de poderes mágicos, pero no se acercaban siquiera a la sombra de los que Syaoran poseía. Por ello, Yelan se había concentrado en entrenarlo a él para ser el siguiente líder del clan Li. Le exigía más que a sus hijas, y esperaba siempre lo mejor de él.

Así que Syaoran se había acostumbrado a estar solo, a vivir por su cuenta. De niño había entrenado artes marciales con un viejo amigo de su madre, y con ella había estudiado magia. Nunca tuvo tiempo de relajarse y permitirse ser sólo un niño, así que ahora, Syaoran no estaba seguro de cómo ser joven.

Viviendo solo en Japón, donde muchas cosas eran distintas a como eran su hogar, Syaoran se encontraba de pronto muy solo. Tal vez no habría notado esto de vuelta en casa, porque siempre había algo que hacer como heredero de una gran dinastía, pero aquí las cosas eran diferentes. Aquí, su misma misión lo había hecho observar a su contrincante, y la vida de Daidouji tenía grandes diferencias a la suya que no podía simplemente ignorar.

No era sólo que Daidouji fuera mucho más tranquila y relajada, o que el guardián de las cartas la hubiera escogido por encima de algún familiar de Clow. Eran cosas que al principio no había notado, pero se hacían evidentes con el tiempo. Daidouji no se dedicaba sólo a la magia. Estudiaba música por las tardes, y en varias ocasiones la había visto trazar bosquejos en sus cuadernos. Platicaba mucho con Kinomoto y otros en el grupo, y en los recesos la había visto casi siempre acompañada de los mismos tres muchachos de último año.

Sin poder evitarlo, Syaoran empezó a vigilar más estrechamente a Daidouji, envidiando un poco la vida que ella había hecho lejos de la magia.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo con Sakura y los muchachos; Ryou los estaba entreteniendo con una anécdota de su última clase de deportes, con Touya corrigiendo los detalles mientras lo contaba. Esto era algo normal en las conversaciones de Ryou, que en su impaciencia olvidaba varias cosas, y había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había ofendido por las intervenciones de Touya.

—Y así fue como terminé castigado —finalizó Ryou con una nota dramática. Sakura lo miraba incrédula por la forma en que tomaba esa noticia, pero Tomoyo sólo rió.

—¿Te tienes que quedar hasta las cinco por eso? —dijo Sakura asombrada, y esta vez fue Touya quien empezó a reír. Ryou asintió de la misma forma teatral antes de dejarse caer en el pasto junto a ellas.

—No hay problema —dijo sonriendo divertido—. Tal vez así pueda ver al fantasma —agregó en tono conspirador. Touya bufó agotado, y Sakura palideció un poco. Tomoyo miró alrededor confundida, antes de centrarse en Ryou.

—¿Qué fantasma? —preguntó intrigada. Ryou la miró con sorpresa.

—El fantasma de la escuela, por supuesto —dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio en el mundo. Tomoyo se sintió perdida y Ryou suspiró—. ¿No has escuchado el rumor?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—Dicen que hay un fantasma que aparece por las tardes en los pasillos —dijo Touya llevándose un dulce a la boca. Esperó a terminar de masticar antes de continuar, seguro de tener la atención de todos—. Nadie sabe cómo se ve realmente, porque todos dicen ver algo distinto. Pero sí están de acuerdo en que aparece siempre en los mismos pasillos, y que jamás dice nada, sólo se queda viéndote hasta que todos huyen llenos de terror.

—Yo no creo que sea un fantasma —dijo Yuki pensativo al ver la expresión asustada de Sakura, Touya encogió los hombros con indiferencia—. Creo que es una broma que alguien quiere jugarle a los estudiantes que tienen que quedarse hasta tarde, como Ryou...

—Sí, alguien quiere castigar a nuestros jóvenes delincuentes matándolos de un susto —dijo Touya lanzándole una mirada burlona a Ryou, quien le lanzó una piedra que había encontrado.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, tal vez no se trataba de una broma sofisticada.

En su ensimismamiento, no se dio cuenta de que, cuando Ryou le lanzó la piedra a Touya, no lo había hecho como represalia por su broma. Con una mirada que nadie más notó, Ryou señaló un árbol a unos metros de ellos. Touya, con la mayor discreción de la que era capaz, se volvió en esa dirección y frunció el ceño.

Desde el árbol que había señalado Ryou, Li los estaba vigilando.

* * *

—Debe tratarse de una carta Clow —dijo Kero mirando a Tomoyo pensativo.

—Mañana tengo práctica de canto —dijo Tomoyo sentándose en el gran sofá, levantando la mirada hasta Kero—. Puedo revisar los pasillos donde dicen que aparece.

Kero asintió, preguntándose cuál carta podría ser pero sin dar con alguna.

—Quiero acompañarte —dijo de pronto, y Tomoyo lo miró asombrada.

—Kero, no creo que te vayas a divertir en la escuela fingiendo ser un peluche durante todo el día.

—Puedo quedarme en tu casillero hasta que salgas, y después podemos ir juntos a buscarla —repuso tercamente. Tomoyo supo que en verdad quería estar ahí, así que pensó en qué podían hacer.

Su mirada se desvió a la mesa frente a ella, donde más diseños se encontraban esparcidos por la superficie. Sonriendo, volvió a mirarlo.

—Tengo una mejor idea.

Al día siguiente, cuando acabaron las clases, Tomoyo estaba en la entrada de la escuela, esperando con Sakura a sus guardaespaldas. Sakura se movía nerviosa a su lado.

—¿Ellas traen a Kero? —susurró.

—No saben que lo traen —le aseguró Tomoyo. Había guardado su traje _steampunk_, junto con el de Kero, en una bolsa grande. Kero había acordado esconderse en ella antes de que se la llevaran a la escuela. Así que, una hora antes de salir de clases, Tomoyo había llamado a su guardaespaldas y le había pedido que le llevaran la bolsa a la escuela en la salida.

El lujoso auto negro que estaba reservado para su uso personal llegó en ese momento, y Tomoyo recibió la bolsa de parte de su guardaespaldas. Dándole las gracias, se despidió de ella y se volvieron a ir. Tomoyo abrió un poco la bolsa y vio a Kero esperando adentro. Sonriendo, cerró la bolsa con cuidado tranquilizando a Sakura.

—Lamento tanto no poder ayudarte —dijo Sakura algo molesta, pero Tomoyo no le dio importancia.

—No tienes que preocuparte, ni siquiera estoy segura de que en verdad se trate de una carta —dijo Tomoyo caminando de regreso a la escuela. Sakura caminó a su lado haciendo coraje.

—Sólo porque tengo práctica hasta tarde —dijo Sakura molesta consigo misma y Tomoyo sonrió—. Y era la primera vez que iba a verte en acción...

Tomoyo rió un poco llegando hasta la puerta y volteando hacia Sakura.

—Te aseguro que habrá más oportunidades —dijo Tomoyo—. Además, ahora tengo ayuda.

Sakura parecía aún decepcionada, pero no podía faltar a aquella práctica de porristas. Así que se despidió de ella y se fue corriendo hacia el campo deportivo. Tomoyo se quedó ahí hasta que desapareció y entonces se giró hacia la entrada de la escuela.

—¿Ayudarte a qué?

Tomoyo ahogó un grito llevándose una mano a la boca cuando se encontró de frente con Li. Parecía que acababa de salir del salón, y se había quedado lo suficiente para escuchar la última parte de su plática con Sakura.

Maldiciendo su suerte, Tomoyo recuperó la postura antes de contestarle.

—A capturar un fantasma —dijo con sencillez y Li enarcó una ceja. Tomoyo pasó de largo junto a él, decidida a asistir a su clase de canto y esperando contra toda posibilidad que Li desistiera y se fuera también.

Pero Li entró de nuevo a la escuela tras ella, alcanzándola sin dificultad y caminando a su lado.

—¿Capturar fantasmas? —dijo con inocencia fingida y Tomoyo gruñó interiormente—. Eso suena interesante. ¿Qué tal si te acompaño también?

Tomoyo iba a responderle cuando Kero, sin tener filtro alguno, salió volando de la bolsa y se enfrentó a Li.

—¿Y a ti quién te invitó, entrometido? —exclamó ofendido, y Tomoyo esta vez sí gruñó en voz alta. Li sonreía triunfante.

—Parece que iremos juntos de cacería, Daidouji —dijo socarrón, y Kero pareció reparar en su error, pues le dirigió una mirada avergonzada a Tomoyo.

Una hora después, Tomoyo se encontró con Kero y Li en su salón de clases. Parecía que habían tenido una discusión de nuevo, pero ahora sólo tenían un duelo de miradas que se rompió cuando ella llegó. Suspirando agotada por el esfuerzo de su entrenamiento, Tomoyo decidió no preguntar cuál había sido su pleito.

—¿Vamos? —dijo Li poniéndose de pie en un golpe, y Tomoyo estaba asintiendo cuando Kero interrumpió.

—No, primero tenemos que cambiarnos —dijo con finalidad, y tanto Tomoyo como Li lo miraron aturdidos. Kero miró a uno y luego a la otra, antes de señalar la bolsa donde había llegado—. Son ocasiones especiales. Y esta vez puedes usar tu traje.

Tomoyo sonrió conmovida, no esperaba que Kero se acordara o lo tomara tan en serio como ella. Li parecía todavía atónito, pero negó lentamente con la cabeza caminando hasta la entrada.

—Tienes diez minutos —dijo terminante, cerrando tras él, y Tomoyo sonrió agradecida.

* * *

En menos tiempo del que Li les había dado, Tomoyo y Kero caminaban junto a él por los pasillos de la escuela. Era una buena hora, pues casi todos habían ido ya a casa. Sólo quedaban los que, como Sakura, estaban en equipos de la escuela. Y casi todos se encontraban en los primeros pisos o en el campo deportivo.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos antes de llegar al último piso, el pasillo donde se suponía que el fantasma solía aparecer. En seguida, las posturas de los tres se tornaron alertas.

—Si hay una carta aquí, tendremos que mantenerla alejada de los demás para sellarla —observó Li en voz baja, y Tomoyo asintió. Su piel se había erizado, y de pronto le pareció que Li y ella hacían demasiado ruido al caminar.

—Miren eso —dijo Kero de pronto, y Tomoyo levantó la vista para encontrarse con un extraño espejismo. Era como si el aire frente a ellos ondeara, modificando lo que había del otro lado, pero sin tomar forma alguna.

Tomoyo se tensó con anticipación, y pudo ver que Li sujetaba con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada mágica. Todavía inquieta, Tomoyo empezó a respirar con más rapidez.

El aire comenzó a ondear con mayor rapidez y pronto se empezó a formar una figura frente a ella. Tomoyo dejó caer el báculo con la garganta seca. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la figura terminó de formarse y pareció acercarse a ella. Era un hombre alto de cabello oscuro. Tomoyo se quedó paralizada con el corazón latiendo con rapidez en su pecho.

—Bosque, crea una prisión para Ilusión —dijo Li de pronto, sonando como si estuviera muy lejos. Tomoyo sintió un gran alivio cuando la figura pareció romperse, atrapada por frondosas ramas de árbol.

Parpadeó tratando de recobrar la calma, y se encontró con Li y Kero, mirándola preocupados. Avergonzada, Tomoyo notó el báculo en el suelo y lo levantó con rapidez. La carta seguía capturada, tratando de librarse por entre las ramas sin éxito.

—Regresa a tu forma original, carta Clow —dijo en voz apenas audible. Pero el conjuro funcionó de todos modos, obligando a Ilusión a volver a ser carta.

Sin esperar que fuera de otro modo, Tomoyo vio de reojo cómo la carta volaba hasta la mano expectante de Li.

—¿Qué diablos fue lo que viste? —preguntó Li desconcertado.

* * *

Syaoran vio las cartas en su mano, con su nombre grabado en la parte inferior en caracteres chinos. Desde su llegada a Japón había logrado capturar ya cuatro cartas, y si sus cuentas eran correctas, eso lo ponía una carta por encima de Daidouji. Se sentía muy satisfecho de sus proezas, había demostrado que su magia era superior a la de ella, y que tenía una ventaja definitiva sobre ella. Aunque tenía que admitir que Daidouji se había esforzado mucho últimamente.

Se había percatado de que la otra cardcaptor entrenaba por las mañanas con su amiga Kinomoto, mejorando de manera impresionante su resistencia. Y también sospechaba que el guardián de juguete le estaba enseñando algunos conceptos básicos sobre magia. Al menos ahora parecía entender la magia de los cinco elementos que Clow había usado en la creación de las cartas.

Frunció el entrecejo. Eso podría ocasionarle problemas en el futuro. No pensó que Daidouji se tomaría tan en serio la recolección de las cartas, pero al parecer lo hacía tanto como él.

Suspiró guardando las cartas en su bolsillo de nuevo. No podía olvidar la captura de Ilusión. Por supuesto que le gustaba haber capturado la carta, no habría cambiado eso, pero por alguna razón sentía que era incorrecto, que Daidouji no había tenido las mismas oportunidades. Podía ver todavía los sorpresivos ojos claros de Daidouji, nublados por un miedo que él ni siquiera podía imaginar. No sabía qué era lo que Ilusión había mostrado para ella, pero sin duda había sido suficiente para paralizarla.

Y Daidouji se había ido tras murmurar algo que había sonado como '_hasta mañana_', el juguete volando tras ella sin volverse de nuevo.

No entendía qué había pasado exactamente, y tenía la sospecha de que Daidouji tampoco se sentiría muy inclinada a explicarlo, así que, encogiendo los hombros, Syaoran emprendió el regreso a su casa.

'_Now you're standing there tongue tied,_

_You'd better learn your lesson well,_

_Hide what you have to hide,_

_And tell what you have to tell,_

_You'll see your problems multiplied_

_If you continually decide_

_To faithfully pursue_

_The policy of truth'_

* * *

_**¡Sí, el cuarto capítulo listo! **_

_**Creo que me quedan siempre algo largos, espero que no les moleste mucho, es que no puedo cortarlos ;)**_

_**Díganme qué les está pareciendo, ¿les gusta o es algo aburrido? Cualquier consejo es bien recibido :)**_

_**Ahora, quiero decirles que la semana que viene empiezan las clases de nuevo, así que, de nuevo, no sé cuándo pueda actualizar nuevamente, aunque les aseguro que no planeo abandonar la historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, y también a los que han comentado, me ayuda a seguir trabajando en esto.**_

_**Que tengan un excelente inicio de año! xoxo**_


	5. Good Riddance (The time of your life)

_Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados._

_La canción se llama '_Good Riddance (The time of your life)_'__, y es de Green Day._

* * *

**5. Good Riddance**

**(The time of your life)**

Tomoyo se había mantenido ocupada desde la aparición de Ilusión con la confección del vestido de Sakura. La fiesta que Sonomi haría para celebrar el cierre de negocio se estaba acercando con rapidez, y Tomoyo encontró la excusa perfecta para evitar el tema de ese día.

Sakura había obtenido la versión de lo ocurrido de Kero, quien dejó fuera el parálisis temporal de Tomoyo, algo que la cardcaptor le agradecía mucho. Habían encontrado ya siete cartas, lo cual era algo que Tomoyo trataba de olvidar, pues las últimas tres las había capturado Li.

Tratando de ignorar el mundo mágico, Tomoyo se concentró en terminar el vestido para Sakura. Se había decidido por un estilo _vintage;_ el vestido era corto, sin mangas y de encaje color beige. Era uno de sus diseños más sencillos, pero le había gustado mucho la idea, y Sakura parecería una estrella de cine de los cincuenta. Un cinturón ancho con un intrincado diseño en bronce y ónix, además de una diadema con esmeraldas oscuras serían los accesorios que complementarían el vestido, modernizándolo un poco, dándole su toque personal.

Debido a la gran cantidad de personas que estarían en la mansión, entre invitados, cocineros, meseros y de más, Tomoyo estaba agradecida de que a Sakura se le había ocurrido que Kero se quedara en su casa por aquella noche. No es que Tomoyo creyera que alguien fuera a entrar en su habitación, de hecho nadie podría ir a los pisos superiores de la mansión, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. El papá de Sakura estaría fuera ese fin de semana, y tanto Touya como ella estaban invitados a la fiesta, lo cual dejaba a Kero con suficiente libertad para estar a salvo.

Tomoyo se estiró cansada, mirando a Kero frente a la televisión. Sentía que lo estaba decepcionando, pero su amigo nunca se quejaba, y Tomoyo sonrió un poco.

Tal vez sintiendo su mirada, Kero se volvió hacia ella y sonrió también.

—¿Ya está? —dijo Kero refiriéndose al vestido, y Tomoyo asintió.

—Sólo falta que Sakura se lo pruebe de nuevo, pero creo que está listo —dijo masajeando su muñeca; tendría que comprar nuevas telas la próxima vez que fuera al centro.

—Eres muy hábil con eso —dijo Kero flotando frente a ella, y Tomoyo asintió llevando una mano a la llave de forma ausente. Seguía algo desanimada por todo el asunto con las cartas y Li llevando la delantera. Kero pareció leer su mente pues bufó exasperado—. Tomoyo, estamos haciendo un gran trabajo, y no importa si ese tonto ha capturado unas cuantas cartas, ¡todavía faltan más! Y estoy seguro que la próxima vez, tú serás quien las capture —dijo con firmeza, y Tomoyo sonrió agradecida. Considerando el poco tiempo que la conocía, Kero parecía haberla descifrado con gran facilidad.

* * *

—Bien, tengo que preguntar —dijo Touya de pronto, ocasionando que tanto Yuki como Ryou se volvieran a verlo. Estaban almorzando solos, pues Sakura y Tomoyo habían desaparecido sin explicación, algo que hacían mucho últimamente.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Ryou volviendo a comer de su okonomiyaki sin realmente tener interés en lo que su mejor amigo tenía que decir.

—¿Touya? —dijo Yuki extrañado cuando éste se quedó callado. Ryou volvió a levantar la mirada exasperado, ¿qué no podían simplemente comer? Los profundos ojos verdes de Touya estaban en él y Ryou suspiró dejando los palillos a un lado.

—De acuerdo, tienes toda mi atención —dijo fastidiado de tener que dejar su almuerzo, pero Touya pareció satisfecho.

—¿Por qué de pronto tienes esta manía de supervisar a las amistades de Tomoyo? —dijo Touya con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo con sospecha. Ryou sintió que algo pesado le caía al estómago y de pronto estaba muy incómodo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando —dijo Touya recriminándolo con la mirada. Ryou se llevó un pedazo de okonomiyaki a la boca, aunque su apetito parecía haber desaparecido repentinamente.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo simplemente me preocupo de que ese tipo quiera hacerle algo a Tomoyo —dijo Ryou sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de sus amigos—. Además, por si no lo recuerdas, también pasa demasiado tiempo cerca de Sakura.

Touya no dijo nada más, pero resultaba evidente que tanto él como Yuki sabían que se había salido por la tangente. No le importaba demasiado, todavía no estaba listo para admitirlo abiertamente.

* * *

Sakura estaba caminando con ella de regreso a casa. Habían pasado la tarde buscando los tonos perfectos para el maquillaje que llevarían en la fiesta de Sonomi. Era una de las ideas más divertidas que Tomoyo había tenido para hacer especial la ocasión, y Sonomi había estado encantada. Había pensado que sería una idea divertida que todos los invitados llevaran antifaces, o al menos llevaran los rostros maquillados para interpretar alguno; así que habían pasado la tarde buscando el maquillaje perfecto para ambas.

Tomoyo de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Qué es…? —una súbita ventisca levantó polvo y hojas alrededor de ambas, haciendo que soltaran exclamaciones sorprendidas, cubriéndose los rostros.

Un ruido como de algo aleteando sobre ellas las hizo descubrirse para ver de qué se trataba. Lo que parecía un ave enorme estaba pasando por encima de ellas con prisa.

—¿Es eso un pájaro? —dijo Sakura pasmada, y Tomoyo sintió su corazón acelerarse.

—¡Es una carta Clow! —dijo corriendo en seguida tras ella. Sakura se quedó inmóvil unos segundos absorbiendo la información antes de correr tras ella también.

Tomoyo había convocado al báculo y ahora estaba pensando cómo capturar a la enorme ave que aparentemente volaba sin rumbo fijo. Podía escuchar a Sakura corriendo a su lado, pero no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Sabiendo que necesitaba cubrir terreno más rápido, sacó a Salto y pronto empezó a cerrar la distancia entre ella y la carta.

De pronto vio a Li saltando por los tejados de las casas a su izquierda, y la determinación de Tomoyo creció. Esta vez, la carta sería suya.

Li había sacado una de sus cartas, y la apuntó con su espada mágica.

—¡Trueno! —gritó en la oscuridad, y un poderoso trueno se dirigió a la carta, pero ésta la esquivó con facilidad emitiendo un extraño sonido. Tomoyo seguía saltando grandes distancias para alcanzarla, pero la carta era demasiado rápida para ambos chicos, y evidentemente también para las cartas.

Entonces recordó parte de lo que había estudiado respecto a la magia con ayuda de Kero. Un trueno debía ser más veloz en el mundo real, pero en el mágico, éste se quedaría por debajo de una carta elemental. Sonriendo, Tomoyo sacó las cartas de su abrigo y eligió a Viento.

—Por favor Viento, captura a esa carta y no dejes que huya —dijo en medio de uno de sus saltos, y la carta se desvaneció en sus manos para tomar su forma verdadera.

De inmediato, Viento volaba hacia el ave que se esforzaba por sacarle ventaja. Mientras Li y Tomoyo seguían persiguiendo ambas cartas, Tomoyo vio triunfal cómo Viento dejaba su forma semi-humana y se transformaba en cadenas que envolvían las alas de la carta, inutilizándola y evitando su escape.

Llegando hasta ellas, Tomoyo empuñó el báculo con fuerza.

—Vuelve a tu forma original, ¡carta Clow! —exclamó sobre el ruido del viento y los quejidos del ave. El ave dejó de pelear y se transformó de nuevo en carta, y tanto ella como Viento volaron hasta la mano extendida de Tomoyo. Complacida, miró a su nueva carta mientras caía con suavidad en uno de los techos. La carta, que mostraba una versión miniatura del ave que acababa de capturar, tenía escrito '_The Flight_'.

—Bien jugado, Daidouji —dijo la voz de Li tras ella, y Tomoyo se volvió a él sonriendo.

—Gracias —Li asintió y saltó al suelo con la facilidad que tanto incomodaba a Tomoyo. Guardando las cartas en su abrigo de nuevo, Tomoyo también bajó del techo para encontrar a Sakura corriendo hasta ella casi sin aliento.

—¡Tomoyo! —dijo Sakura respirando agitada—. ¿Estás bien?

Por toda respuesta, Tomoyo le mostró su nueva carta.

* * *

Syaoran sí había notado a sus nuevos espías. No eran las personas más discretas, y Syaoran encontró que tenía que reprimir los deseos de girarse y enfrentarlos. No era que les tuviera miedo, pues ninguno resultaba particularmente imponente. Claro, existía la posibilidad de que entre ambos pudieran darle una buena golpiza, pero definitivamente no sin llevarse unos cuantos golpes ellos también, después de todo, él había practicado artes marciales desde pequeño.

Era más bien que encontraba esa constante invasión de su privacidad irritante. Los reconocía de la escuela, como los amigos de Daidouji y Kinomoto. Y al menos uno de los dos tenía grandes poderes mágicos, pero éstos parecían diferentes de sus propios poderes, más… _espirituales,_ de alguna manera.

No quería confrontarlos por eso, por no saber con seguridad quién de los dos tenía magia y porque tampoco quería delatar sus propias razones por estar ahí. Pero la aparición de los muchachos se hacía más constante y en ocasiones, inoportuna. Quería deshacerse de ellos, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Enfurruñado mientras terminaba sus compras, culpó de este acoso a Daidouji.

* * *

Faltaban unos minutos antes del almuerzo, y Tomoyo sintió los ojos verdes de Sakura sobre ella. Girando hacia ella, Tomoyo asintió suavemente. La campana sonó entonces, y todos empezaron a levantarse para salir a comer, haciendo el ruido y alboroto que era normal en esos casos.

Sakura se levantó y caminó a su lugar, y Tomoyo extrajo un sobre de su mochila, dirigiendo una mirada a Li tras ellas. El joven chino siempre era de los últimos en salir del salón, y ese día no fue la excepción.

Cuando en el salón sólo quedaron ellos tres, Tomoyo caminó hasta el lugar de Li, poniendo el sobre encima de sus cosas. Sorprendido, Li levantó la mirada hacia ella. Reparó en que Sakura también estaba ahí, pero se volvió hacia Tomoyo.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Li mirando el sobre con suspicacia.

—Es una invitación —dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de mirarlo—. Para una fiesta en mi casa este sábado.

Li volvió a mirar el sobre antes de empujarlo hacia ella.

—Gracias, pero no iré —dijo terminando de empacar sus cosas. Sakura le dirigió una mirada desesperada a Tomoyo antes de aproximarse también.

—Tienes que ir —insistió Sakura, y Li se volvió hacia ella asombrado. Era la primera vez que le hablaba.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —dijo Li exasperado paseando su mirada de una a la otra.

—Mira, sabemos que Touya y Ryou te han estado siguiendo —dijo Tomoyo revelando que habían descubierto a sus amigos. Li levantó una ceja intrigado—. Si vas a la fiesta, ellos verán que te llevas bien con nosotras y dejarán de molestarte.

Li se quedó quieto unos segundos como considerando lo que le ofrecían. Finalmente pareció decidirse y negó con la cabeza.

—No me interesa lo que sus amigos hagan —dijo terminante poniéndose de pie. Tomoyo y Sakura volvieron a compartir una mirada, y esta vez Tomoyo le cerró el paso.

—Piénsalo bien, Li —dijo con calma, tratando de que un cada vez más irritado Li le hiciera caso y viera la lógica de su plan—. Si vas a la fiesta, como mi invitado, y pasas un rato con Sakura y conmigo en donde ellos puedan vernos, tendrán que aceptar que no hay un problema entre nosotros, y así desistirán de su estúpido plan de acecharte.

—No te haría mal convivir con más personas —agregó Sakura desde su posición, y Li le dirigió otra mirada. Volvió a mirar a Tomoyo, todavía sin convencerse del todo. Tomoyo suspiró irritada.

—Vamos, Li. Tal vez no sea incómodo todavía, pero considera que Touya y Ryou pueden seguir con esta tontería por un buen rato. Si no lo haces por ti mismo, hazlo por las cartas —dijo acercándose un paso a él con el sobre extendido. Li levantó ambas cejas con asombro, dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a Sakura que Tomoyo ignoró—. Si esos dos tontos siguen detrás de ti, existe la posibilidad de que estén cerca cuando aparezca alguna carta, y entonces, ¿cómo podrás hacer magia sin delatarte, o manteniéndolos lejos?

Li torció la boca fastidiado, pero tomó el sobre con un rápido movimiento.

—¡Bien! Haré acto de presencia, y después me iré —dijo molesto porque le habían ganado. Sakura y Tomoyo se sonrieron triunfantes. Li señaló a Sakura con la cabeza—. ¿Y desde cuándo sabe ella sobre las cartas?

—Digamos que Kero tuvo un accidente —dijo Tomoyo alegre.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —dijo Li suspirando, dejando que su opinión acerca del guardián fuera evidente—. De acuerdo, las veré ahí, y así me quito de encima a ese par de buitres.

* * *

Kero estaba extasiado por el triunfo de Tomoyo sobre Li, y no dejaba de recordarle esa victoria en cada oportunidad que se presentaba.

—Espera a que nos volvamos a ver —dijo Kero con un brillo malicioso en los ojos—. ¡Le enseñaste a ese engreído cómo se usan los elementos!

Tomoyo sólo atinó a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. La rivalidad entre Li y Kero le parecía absurda. Pero tenía que admitir que ella también estaba complacida por su triunfo, no por haberle ganado a Li exactamente, sino porque había demostrado que ella todavía podía capturar las cartas.

—¿Quieres quedarte quieto? —dijo Tomoyo mirándolo por encima del hombro, Kero estaba en su mochila y hablaba sólo cuando se encontraban solos, pero estando en la calle eso se volvía complicado.

—Sí, está bien —dijo Kero pero Tomoyo tuvo la distintiva sensación de que sólo lo había dicho para calmarla.

Iban a casa de Sakura, donde habían acordado encontrarse para que Kero pudiera quedarse en la habitación de ésta por esa noche. No se les había ocurrido una razón convincente para que Tomoyo fuera hasta casa de los Kinomoto cuando la fiesta sería en su mansión, por lo que Tomoyo tuvo que improvisar. Decidió preparar _anpan_ rellenos de chocolate, una receta inventada por su mamá, y llevárselas.

Al llegar, Tomoyo tocó el timbre y se giró un poco hacia Kero.

—Por favor, no te vayas a mover hasta que estemos en el cuarto de Sakura —dijo en voz baja, y Kero gruñó en asentimiento. Touya abrió la puerta.

—Tomoyo —dijo sorprendido mirándola—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Traje el postre —dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, y Touya pareció aún más extrañado.

—¿El postre? —repitió Touya confundido—. Pero tu fiesta es en unas horas…

—Deja de estarla interrogando, entrometido —dijo Sakura llegando hasta la puerta también. Touya se ofendió por el insulto pero pareció recuperarse lo suficiente con la llegada de su hermana menor. Encogiendo los hombros, se metió de nuevo a la casa.

—Como quieran…

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras Tomoyo reía.

—Ven, vamos a mi cuarto —dijo Sakura sonriendo y Tomoyo entró a la casa extendiéndole una canasta a Sakura.

—Traje _anpan_ —dijo y Sakura soltó una exclamación de alegría.

—¡Qué bien! Tus _anpan_ son mis favoritos —dijo tomando la canasta y, moviendo la tela a un lado, tomó uno de los panecillos llevándoselo a la boca.

—¡Vas a parecer una vaca si sigues comiendo así! —gritó Touya desde la sala y Sakura frunció el ceño con la boca llena de pan y chocolate. Tomoyo volvió a reírse.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —susurró Kero asombrado desde la mochila mientras ambas chicas caminaban al piso superior hacia el cuarto de Sakura.

* * *

Dejar a Kero en casa de Sakura resultó sencillo después de eso. Tomoyo llamó a la señorita Nozaki, una de sus guardaespaldas personales, para que la recogiera junto con Touya y Sakura para llevarlos de vuelta a la mansión, donde podrían cambiarse a gusto.

Touya sonreía complacido en la parte trasera de la limusina.

—¿Por qué estás tan contento? —preguntó Sakura mirándolo con extrañeza, Touya se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Estaba imaginando la cara de Ryou cuando le diga que llegamos en limusina a la mansión mientras que él tendrá que llegar en su moto con Yuki —dijo satisfecho, y Sakura lo miró irritada pero Tomoyo también empezó a reír.

—Eso no es muy amable de tu parte —regañó Sakura pero Touya sólo encogió los hombros sonriendo todavía, y Tomoyo siguió riendo, logrando que Touya guiñara un ojo divertido.

De vuelta en la mansión, Tomoyo guió a Sakura a su habitación, donde ambas podrían alistarse para la fiesta, mientras que Touya usaba uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

—Tu casa se ve excelente —dijo Sakura.

—Muchas gracias, mamá estará encantada de que te haya gustado —dijo Tomoyo terminando el peinado de Sakura.

La mansión había sido adornada para la ocasión con cadenas de luces colocadas en los pilares y en las barandillas de las escaleras, además de recorrer las vigas del techo. En el amplio comedor la gran mesa de caoba tallada había sido reemplazada por varias mesas redondas. Los centros de mesa eran de piedra tallada con flores de cristal soplado. En el centro del comedor había un espacio para que pudieran bailar, y en el extremo opuesto a la entrada había un escenario de madera donde estaría la banda que había contratado Sonomi.

La casa estaba llena de meseros en uniforme que pasearían por la fiesta con diferentes opciones de bebidas y bocadillos para antes y después de la cena. Habían diferentes hombres con uniformes que sin duda alguna estaban encargados de la seguridad.

El camino que llevaba desde la calle hasta la mansión estaba bordeado por pequeñas linternas con diferentes diseños, muchos de los cuales Sonomi había tomado de los bosquejos anteriores de la propia Tomoyo. Con todo, Tomoyo creía que su mamá se había esmerado con la elaboración de esa fiesta.

Ya que la fiesta era de antifaces, el maquillaje que Tomoyo tenía planeado para ellas iba a ser dramático, por lo que decidió que sería una buena idea ponerse sus vestidos primero. Sakura se veía realmente como una estrella de cine con el vestido que le había confeccionado, y se admiraba en el espejo dando una vuelta completa.

—Está hermoso, Tomoyo —dijo Sakura encantada y Tomoyo sonrió agradecida. Sakura se volvió hacia ella—. Y tú te ves espectacular —agregó sonriente, y Tomoyo sintió cómo se sonrojaba.

—Vamos, quiero terminar antes de que empiece la fiesta —dijo Tomoyo llevándola hasta su tocador, donde sentó a Sakura para terminar el antifaz de maquillaje.

* * *

Touya estaba en el recibidor junto con Yuki y Ryou, los tres esperando a que Sakura y Tomoyo bajaran finalmente. Ya habían empezado a llegar invitados, y Sonomi paseaba de un lado a otro saludando a todos en un esplendoroso vestido rojo que resaltaba su buena figura. Los había saludo complacida de verlos, y les había dicho que las chicas no tardarían. Aunque claro, eso resultó no ser cierto.

Los tres se habían puesto de acuerdo un par de semanas antes, y se habían comprado trajes muy parecidos de estilo occidental. Eran trajes de tres piezas, y habían decidido por un estilo antiguo, con zapatos de charol. El traje de Ryou era negro, el de Yuki gris y el suyo blanco. Por idea de Ryou, los tres llevaban sombreros fedora a juego, lo cual había quedado a la perfección con los antifaces sencillos que se habían comprado. Tomoyo se había ofrecido a pagar por todo, puesto que la fiesta era de su madre y no quería que gastaran, pero los tres muchachos se habían negado rotundamente.

—¿Qué tanto pueden estar haciendo? —dijo Ryou impaciente y Touya gruñó en asentimiento, Yukito rió.

—Dales tiempo, las mujeres siempre tardan, pero generalmente la espera vale la pena —dijo Yuki, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de sus amigos.

Las chicas se estaban tomando demasiado tiempo en bajar. Pero como convocadas por ellos, ambas aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras.

Touya en seguida inspeccionó a Sakura, tratando de decidir si la dejaría aparecer en la fiesta. Pero como siempre ocurría con los diseños de Tomoyo, tuvo que admitir que su hermana se veía bien. Llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de color beige, un gran cinturón acentuaba su cintura, y Touya refunfuñó por dentro, teniendo que admitir que Sakura estaba creciendo. El cabello, que generalmente llevaba recogido, caía hasta sus hombros en suaves ondas, adornado por una diadema oscura con esmeraldas. Su rostro estaba adornado por un intrincado diseño de pétalos púrpuras y dorados, y sus labios pintados de un tono rosado. Se veía muy bien, y Touya se encontró dividido entre el orgullo por su hermana, y los celos de que cualquier otro pudiera notar a la persona que más había cuidado durante toda su vida.

Pero su garganta se secó cuando su mirada paseó hasta Tomoyo, quien se encontraba junto a Sakura. Llevaba un vestido largo, con la falda de color negro; la parte superior parecía un corsé de color piel con diseños de flores en encaje situadas en lugares estratégicos, además de tener un generoso escote. El efecto era un tanto perturbador para él, que tuvo que tragar para aclarar su garganta. Llevaba unos pequeños guantes de encaje negro y les sonreía detrás de su antifaz pintado. Ella había optado por un look más dramático que el de Sakura, aunque sospechaba que eso era por él y su sobreprotección. El antifaz tenía colores eléctricos, entre morados y azules; sus pestañas estaban adornadas por dos pequeñas plumas en los extremos exteriores, y llevaba los ojos enmarcados por un azul intenso que resaltaba sus propios ojos azules. El efecto completo lo dejó sin palabras.

—-¡Qué bien se ven! —dijo Yuki cuando ambas llegaron hasta ellos, y Touya tuvo la impresión de que estaba dejando claro que él había tenido razón.

Ryou silbó impresionado y Touya reaccionó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Valió la espera —dijo Ryou sonriente dando una mirada fugaz en dirección a Yuki. Touya notó que Tomoyo se sonrojaba ligeramente. Esto, por alguna razón, pareció caerle demasiado pesado en el estómago.

—Ustedes no se ven nada mal —dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. Touya, evitando pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de sentir, se giró hacia el comedor cada vez más lleno de gente.

—Vamos a buscar una mesa —dijo sin mirarlos, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo, caminando animados hacia el comedor.

* * *

Syaoran encontró la mansión con facilidad, aunque eso fue porque ya había estado ahí en una ocasión. Le impresionó la cantidad de gente que había en los jardines y en la misma casa, pero sobre todo la decoración tan esmerada que habían llevado a cabo en la mansión.

Casi todos llevaban trajes y vestidos, la mayoría de estilo oriental, pero había una gran parte de personas vestidas de forma occidental. Y todos llevaban antifaces. Esto le pareció extraño, y por un momento se alegró de haber comprado uno aunque no era su estilo.

En la entrada a la mansión le pidieron su invitación, y tras mostrarla, le dieron la bienvenida dejándolo pasar. Syaoran se paseó entre los invitados observando el interior de la mansión. Daidouji sin duda tenía mucho dinero, y Syaoran se preguntó por un fugaz momento si su fortuna era como la del clan Li. Por supuesto, las probabilidades de eso no eran demasiado altas. El clan Li llevaba muchas generaciones amasando su fortuna.

Decidió que sería un buen momento para buscar al par de chicas que lo habían emboscado. La música resonaba alrededor del lugar, y Syaoran vio a muchos bailando en una improvisada pista de baile. Había mesas donde algunos estaban sentados tratando de platicar por encima del ruido, y Syaoran se asombró nuevamente con la cantidad de personas que había asistido. Aparentemente, la madre de Daidouji era muy importante, y popular.

—Llegaste —dijo una voz tras él, y Syaoran se giró para encontrarse de frente con Daidouji. La chica se veía muy bien en su vestido y su extraño antifaz.

—Así es, vine a jugar de chico bueno —dijo Syaoran mostrando su sonrisa burlona predilecta. Daidouji alzó una ceja divertida y sonrió.

—Pues entonces, vamos a darles un buen show —dijo Daidouji y miró significativamente hacia atrás. Syaoran siguió su mirada y vio a sus acosadores preferidos en una de las mesas. Ninguno de los dos les quitaba la vista de encima, y no eran muy buenos disimulando.

—¿Qué sugieres? —dijo Syaoran volviendo a concentrarse en ella. Daidouji esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

—¿El poderoso heredero del clan Li baila? —dijo Daidouji y Syaoran sonrió ampliamente. Había crecido con cuatro mujeres, por supuesto que podía bailar.

Sabiendo que seguían siendo vigilados, y dispuesto a molestar a sus acechadores, Syaoran ofreció su mano a Daidouji, quien posó su mano enguantada en la de él, y ambos caminaron hacia la pista.

La banda pareció percibir la presencia de muchas parejas en la pista, pues en ese momento comenzaron una canción perfecta para bailar juntos. Haciendo uso de sus años de experiencia bailando con sus hermanas mayores, Syaoran colocó una mano en la cintura de Daidouji, y con la otra tomó su mano. Empezaron a bailar con mucha ligereza, y Syaoran tuvo que admitir que Daidouji sabía también lo que hacía. Tal vez, como él, había tenido que aprender ciertas cosas al ser heredera de su propia fortuna.

Syaoran no se sintió nervioso, como creyó en un principio que lo haría aunque fingiera lo contario. Tal vez el hecho de que ambos hubieran compartido el secreto de las cartas había creado entre ambos un lazo especial.

Daidouji se movía con facilidad, siguiendo su guía, y Syaoran se sorprendió al descubrir que en realidad se estaba divirtiendo. De pronto sintió como una luz se encendía desde el escenario donde tocaba la banda, y los seguía en su baile. Daidouji lo miró con una sonrisa de disculpa, murmurando algo que sonó como '_mi mamá_'. Syaoran encogió los hombros, entendiendo perfectamente ese particular predicamento.

Cuando terminó la canción, y con una considerable cantidad de personas mirándolos, Syaoran y Daidouji pararon de bailar para aplaudir con los demás a la banda. Esto pareció romper la atención sobre ellos, pues en seguida todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

—Eres un gran bailarín —dijo Daidouji, y Syaoran inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Tú tampoco lo haces mal —dijo por cualquier cumplido, y la chica de cabello negro se dio por satisfecha sonriendo.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —Syaoran se volvió para encontrar que Kinomoto había llegado hasta ellos y sonreía ampliamente, aparentemente fascinada con lo que acababa de pasar.

—Gracias, Sakura —dijo Daidouji por parte de ambos sospechando, correctamente, que él no diría nada.

Syaoran vio cómo sus espías se acercaban a ellos, como si no pudieran soportar que sus amigas estuvieran a solas con él por tanto tiempo, aunque no hubieran pasado más de unos minutos. Disfrutando la evidente molestia en sus rostros, Syaoran cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Parece que la están pasando muy bien aquí —dijo uno de ellos, de cabello castaño y ojos grises que lo estudiaban desde atrás de su antifaz.

—Mucho —dijo Daidouji sonriéndole a los recién llegados. Le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Syaoran, guiñando el ojo—. Todavía no los hemos presentado con nuestro nuevo compañero, ¿verdad?

—No, todavía no tenemos el placer —esta vez, fue su segundo espía el que habló. Tenía el cabello oscuro, y Syaoran notó por primera vez que compartía los mismos ojos claros que Kinomoto.

—Touya, Ryou, éste es Li Syaoran —dijo Kinomoto sonriendo a los aludidos, Syaoran observó que ninguno parecía particularmente feliz de tener que portarse civilizadamente con él, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Volviéndose a él, Kinomoto le sonrió—. Li, éstos son Takara Ryou, y mi hermano, Kinomoto Touya.

Eso explicaba el parecido entre ambos, aunque tenías que realmente observarlos juntos. Los tres muchachos compartieron un crudo saludo que no engañó a nadie, pero las formalidades estaban terminadas, y ahora Syaoran tenía la excusa perfecta para quitárselos de encima. Seguía percibiendo poder mágico de alguno de ellos, pero sospechaba que no sería buena idea comentar nada al respecto.

Daidouji pareció decidir que la tensión se estaba haciendo demasiado evidente, pues se volvió a sus amigos y sonrió.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? —dijo con una facilidad que sorprendió a Syaoran. Takara, el tipo de ojos grises, le dedicó una mirada retadora antes de volverse a Daidouji.

—Al parecer no tanto como ustedes —dijo con una rápida sonrisa antes de ofrecerle el brazo a Daidouji en un ágil movimiento—. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Daidouji pareció extrañarse, pero se repuso de inmediato y aceptó el brazo de Takara, dejándose llevar a la pista. Syaoran se quedó con los hermanos Kinomoto observando cómo Daidouji empezaba a bailar con Takara. Sabiendo que no quedaba nada que hacer respecto a ellos, se volvió para encontrarse con las miradas esmeralda de los hermanos, aunque mientras una le sonreía, el otro parecía a punto de matarlo.

Decidiendo aprovecharse de la situación, y a forma de venganza por las semanas de acoso, Syaoran hizo una leve inclinación y le tendió una mano a la menor de los Kinomoto.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

Syaoran tuvo el placer de ver cómo el hermano mayor de Kinomoto apretaba los puños con furia a sus costados, pero que estaba obligado a contenerse. Kinomoto, asombrada en primera instancia, se sonrojó violentamente mientras aceptaba su mano. Syaoran, complacido con su victoria, se giró hacia la pista guiando a Kinomoto. Una vez ahí, le guiñó el ojo a un muy enfurecido Kinomoto. Tal vez esto de tener amigas podría resultar divertido con esos dos cerca.

* * *

Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver a Li bailando con Sakura a unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba bailando con Ryou. No pensó que Li se adaptaría con tanta facilidad al plan, pero al parecer estaba disfrutando más de lo que en un principio quiso admitir. Sonriendo, Tomoyo se encontró con los ojos grises de Ryou sonriéndole.

—Te ves muy bien —dijo Ryou y Tomoyo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Tomoyo volvió a ver a Li y a Sakura bailando.

—Muchas gracias —dijo en voz baja. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, ¿por qué siempre le pasaba eso cerca de él?

Se sorprendió cuando la música paró de pronto, y levantó la mirada al escenario. Se quedó asombrada al ver que la banda había desaparecido. Las personas más cerca empezaban a alarmarse, gritando y corriendo.

Tomoyo sintió las manos de Ryou colocarse en sus brazos, tratando de apartarla de la conmoción, pero las personas más cercanas al escenario empezaron a desaparecer también, y la sorpresa inmovilizó a los que quedaban en el comedor. Tomoyo arriesgó una mirada en dirección a Li y Sakura. El joven de ojos castaños asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Tomoyo miró a Ryou tras ella, y notó con alarma que empezaba a verse transparente. El joven de ojos grises la miró un momento asombrado, antes de desaparecer también.

—Ryou…

Se giró hacia Li y Sakura, y vio cómo se mejor amiga sujetaba a Li con fuerza mientras éste trataba de tranquilizarla. Tomoyo corrió hacia ellos justo cuando Sakura desapareció.

Asustada, Tomoyo se detuvo junto a Li, sin dejar de ver el punto en donde su mejor amiga acababa de desaparecer. Ya nadie más quedaba en el lugar más que ella y Li, que la miraba con decisión.

—Tienes que calmarte —fue lo primero que le dijo, Tomoyo sintió que el corazón le latía en la garganta, y sus manos habían comenzado a sudar.

—¿Es una carta? —dijo Tomoyo con una voz que no reconoció como la suya. Li miró alrededor, poniéndose en guardia.

—Eso creo —dijo mirando alrededor en busca de alguna señal.

—Pero no sentí ninguna presencia —dijo Tomoyo, mirando también alrededor. Li asintió suavemente.

—Yo tampoco —dijo sacando de su bolsillo el listón rojo con el colgante de ónix, haciendo que su espada mágica apareciera. Tomoyo tomó eso como su señal para actuar, y sacó la llave del báculo—. ¿En dónde está?

Tomoyo miraba también alrededor, ahora en búsqueda de alguna señal de la carta.

—¿Por qué no desaparecimos nosotros también? —dijo Tomoyo nerviosa, y Li gruñó sin decir nada. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con que tenían magia…

Sintió que algo pasaba a su derecha y se giró al mismo tiempo que Li, pero no vieron nada.

—Está provocándonos —dijo Li en posición de ataque, aunque qué exactamente esperaba atacar, Tomoyo no lo sabía. No podían ver a la carta, así que ¿cuál era el punto?

Trató de bloquear a Li, y a su preocupación por sus seres queridos, por todos los que habían desaparecido. Si se trataba realmente de una carta, tenía que encontrarla para poder sellarla y recuperar a todos.

Escuchó a Li a su lado moverse para buscar a la carta, y Tomoyo se distrajo momentáneamente, _¡Concéntrate, Tomoyo!_, se regañó mentalmente antes de volver a ignorar a su compañero.

Buscó con la mirada en el comedor, pero era difícil ver con la iluminación tan tenue. Por otro lado, consideró que la carta probablemente resaltaría por su magia más que por su apariencia. Con el báculo apretado entre sus manos, Tomoyo miraba alrededor. Ahora sí podía sentir una presencia, pero ésta saltaba de un lado a otro con una rapidez impresionante. Li también seguía a la carta con la mirada, con la espada dispuesta a atacar. Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo, tendría que ser más rápida que Li para capturar la carta.

Como si se dispusiera a atacarlos, la carta se lanzó hacia ambos antes de cambiar violentamente de dirección, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera al segundo piso. Tanto ella como Li corrieron tras la carta, pero mientras Li empezaba a subir los peldaños, Tomoyo notó movimiento cerca de la puerta principal. _¿Quiso engañarnos?_, se preguntó asombrada, dirigiendo sus pasos con cuidado hacia la entrada. Su madre tenía un _butsudan_ en el recibidor, y Tomoyo se detuvo frente a las puertas de madera. Siempre las cerraban antes del atardecer, como dictaba la tradición, pero la presencia provenía del interior del altar.

Tomando aire, y preparándose para reaccionar con rapidez, Tomoyo colocó sus manos en las pequeñas puertas de madera talladas y tiró de ellas. La carta se revolvió como viento a su alrededor, tratando de escapar, pero Tomoyo se giró en un rápido movimiento encarando a la carta.

—¡Regresa a tu forma original, carta Clow!

La carta se congeló en medio de su escape, y empezó a transformarse de regreso. Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha cuando ésta voló hasta su mano. Una mujer vestida de arlequín con una manta en sus manos estaba en la cara de la carta, y en el inferior estaba escrito '_The Erase_'.

Frente a ella se encontraba Li, que parecía algo molesto por haber caído en la trampa de la carta. El ruido regresó de pronto, como si nada hubiera pasado, y también se encontraban rodeados por muchas personas, todas envueltas en conversaciones como si no hubieran desaparecido. Tomoyo guardó con rapidez la carta y el báculo volvió a transformarse en llave. Li había ocultado la espada mágica y el listón rojo con el ónix apareció en su lugar.

Tomoyo se dirigió con Li de regreso al comedor, segura de que Sakura y los demás se estarían preguntando en dónde estaban. Y, desde luego, cuando entraron al comedor, sus amigos los estaban buscando. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Li, y vio que éste le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz. Tomoyo sonrió, al parecer había formado una nueva alianza.

'_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life'_

* * *

**_Hello! :) _****_Aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo! Y mucho antes de lo que creí, considerando que ya estoy en clases de nuevo..._**

**_Me alegro que no les moleste la longitud, la verdad espero que no se les haga pesado, es que para mí sólo tienen sentido así jejeje (por cierto, gracias por decir que no te molesta DauwMalfoy!)._**

**_Aquí les dejo las aclaraciones respecto a algunas cosas en el capítulo (gracias a Anndie Cullen-Li, por señalarlo, en verdad!): _****-Butsudan- es un santuario que muchas familias seguidoras del budismo tienen en sus casas, generalmente contiene objetos religiosos; ****-Okonomiyaki- se trata de una especie de "pizza" japonesa, hecha con los ingredientes que prefiera el cliente cocinados a la plancha y colocados en una masa; ****-Anpan- es un panecillo japonés, algunas veces se prepara dulce y otros salados, en esta historia elegí una nueva variación adoptada por culturas occidentales.**

**_Les quería decir que, como ya notaron, cada capítulo tendrá una canción a juego, y aunque muchas son canciones de mi gusto personal, otras serán elegidas de acuerdo al contenido del capítulo. Para ello tengo la asesoría de mis hermanos que prefieren canciones... digamos más pesadas que las que yo generalmente escucho, así que no tomen personal las elecciones!_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, me hace feliz ver que mi historia sí les está llamando la atención, y muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews! Me ayudan a mejorar mi estilo y a dedicarle más tiempo a la historia!_**

**_Espero no tardar demasiado en volver a publicar, pero recuerden que no importa cuánto tarde, planeo seguir adelante!_**

**_XOXO Kathris_**


	6. Enséñame (Parte 1)

_Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, yo sólo los tomo prestados._

_La canción se llama '_Enséñame'_, y pertenece a Morbo._

* * *

**6. Enséñame **

**Parte 1**

Syaoran estaba sorprendido porque el plan de Daidouji hubiera funcionado. Sus sombras se habían quedado sin excusa para seguirlo a todos lados. Aún le molestaba que ella hubiera ganado las últimas dos cartas, pero se sentía bastante satisfecho de tener su privacidad de vuelta.

Unas semanas después de la ostentosa fiesta en la mansión, donde sólo Kinomoto –la chica, por supuesto- sabía lo que había ocurrido, Syaoran se encontró pasando más tiempo con ambas. De pronto se encontraban trabajando en los mismos equipos en el colegio, comiendo juntos a la hora del almuerzo o paseando después de clases.

Era extraño estar envuelto en una vida social más compleja a la que estaba acostumbrado. Había llegado solo a Japón, y así había permanecido por los primeros dos meses. Ahora pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con las chicas de ojos claros. En un principio pensó que Daidouji lo resentía, que no lo quería en su vida personal puesto que eran rivales, y por un tiempo se acercó con recelo a sus invitaciones. Pero la joven de cabello azabache era bastante franca y amigable.

Miró a su alrededor con cierta sorpresa por encontrarse de nuevo en la mansión. Tenían un proyecto que entregar para la clase de física, y como nuevamente estaba en el mismo grupo que ellas, Syaoran estaba sentado en uno de los sofás en la habitación de Daidouji. Era asombrosa la cantidad de veces que había estado ahí en las últimas semanas.

Daidouji estaba sentada en el suelo junto con Kinomoto, pues les ofrecía una mejor posición para trabajar en la mesa. Syaoran estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y había dejado de prestar atención unos minutos antes, pero no parecía que necesitaran su ayuda.

Kinomoto estaba señalando algo en sus apuntes mientras Daidouji escuchaba moviendo su lápiz de arriba abajo. Syaoran las observó, estudiándolas. Ambas tenían ojos claros, lo cual era muy extraño en Japón, y en China para ser honestos. Se había dado cuenta de ese detalle tiempo atrás, primero cuando había intentado arrebatarle las cartas a Daidouji, y después en la fiesta de antifaces cuando vio a los hermanos Kinomoto juntos. Era curioso, y hacía que resaltaran. Pero hasta ahí llegaba el parecido que compartían físicamente.

Syaoran notó, no por primera vez, lo diferentes que eran. Kinomoto llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, de un color castaño claro, y casi siempre lo recogía en una coleta desordenada. Daidouji, en cambio, llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto, cayendo a mitad de su espalda. Cómo lograba trabajar, o hacer cualquier cosa con el cabello tan largo y además suelto, escapaba a su comprensión.

Kinomoto tenía reflejos rápidos, y su cuerpo era esbelto, el de una atleta. Daidouji no era aficionada al deporte, algo que había quedado claro desde que la vio por primera vez. No era que tuviera sobrepeso o algo parecido, pero Syaoran lo notaba en su cuerpo, tenía curvas más pronunciadas que su amiga.

Syaoran pensó en sus hermanas, altas y esbeltas como espigas, con el cabello castaño y los ojos cafés como los suyos. Por un breve instante pensó que ellas no eran competencia para las chicas frente a él en ese momento.

—¿Qué opinas Li? —Syaoran despertó de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto que trató de disimular. Kinomoto no pareció darse cuenta, pero Daidouji sonreía apoyada en su mano.

—Ehm… —Syaoran buscó alguna pista acerca de lo que se había perdido, pero nada parecía destacar lo suficiente.

—Les dije, ese amargado jamás aceptaría —la parodia de guardián flotaba sobre la mesa frente a ellos, una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Syaoran enseguida entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres repetir eso?

—¡Vamos chiquillo! —el juguete subió los brazos en posición de ataque y Syaoran tuvo que suprimir las ganas de levantarse y responder al reto.

—¡Kero! —reprochó Kinomoto y Daidouji se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo efectivamente la pelea. Syaoran se volvió hacia ella.

—Sakura quería saber si te gustaría venir con nosotras a una fiesta el fin de semana —dijo Daidouji con la misma sonrisa de antes.

—¿Otra? —dijo Syaoran antes de poder detenerse, y vio con irritación cómo Cerberos reía burlón. Kinomoto pareció sorprendida pero Daidouji seguía sonriendo. Era algo que hacía muy seguido y Syaoran lo encontró irritante en ese momento.

—Bueno… No va a ser como la que hizo Sonomi —explicó Kinomoto ignorando a Cerberos. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa que lo tomó desprevenido—. Es en la casa de un amigo, te vas a divertir.

Syaoran realmente lo dudaba, pero Kinomoto lo estaba mirando con gran ilusión. Desvió la mirada para hacer tiempo, y se encontró con Cerberos sentado enfrente de Daidouji. El guardián sonreía socarrón, pero Daidouji encogió fugazmente los hombros señalando a Kinomoto con una sonrisa que Syaoran interpretó como un _'¿la vas a decepcionar?_'.

Gruñendo interiormente, y cayendo en cuenta que eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre, Syaoran se volvió hacia Kinomoto.

—De acuerdo, iré con ustedes.

Kinomoto celebró sonriente, volviéndose enseguida hacia Cerberos para demostrarle que se había equivocado. Syaoran cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho dispuesto a perderse de nuevo en sus propias divagaciones cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Daidouji. La otra cardcaptor le sonreía ampliamente, y Syaoran podría haber jurado que había mirado a Kinomoto con una expresión de superioridad.

* * *

Tomoyo estaba recostada en la sala del segundo piso, su mirada en la televisión. Sonomi estaba con ella, leyendo un contrato que le acababan de mandar. Eran extrañas las ocasiones donde Tomoyo lograba pasar tiempo con su madre, y por ello trataba de encontrarse en la mansión cuando Sonomi tenía tiempo libre.

La televisión estaba encendida en uno de sus programas favoritos, aunque últimamente no había tenido tiempo para verlo. Kero se encontraba acostado en su estómago fingiendo ser un muñeco de peluche, y dejándose acariciar la cabeza por ella.

—Tomoyo, querida, ¿estás segura? —dijo Sonomi, dejando los papeles a un lado. Tomoyo dejó de acariciar a Kero antes de volverse a su madre.

—Sí —dijo antes de volver a mirar la pantalla—. El trato es que hasta terminar la escuela iré a los desfiles. Por ahora, la señora Kase puede seguir siendo mi representante.

Sonomi la observó unos minutos, como esperando encontrar una nota de rebeldía en su hija, pero cuando no encontró nada, volvió a tomar el contrato. Tomoyo se aseguró de que en verdad estuviera trabajando de nuevo antes de volver su atención a la televisión y acariciar a Kero.

Esa conversación se repetía constantemente entre ellas desde el año anterior, cuando los diseños de Tomoyo habían llamado la atención de diferentes casas diseñadoras. Tomoyo había estado ansiosa por aceptar las propuestas pero Sonomi, con más experiencia que su única hija, había intervenido. Con la ayuda de sus abogados personales, y su gran amiga Izumi Kase, había llegado a un trato con los seguidores de Tomoyo. La línea de la heredera Daidouji pertenecería únicamente a ella, Izumi Kase sería su representante hasta el momento en que Tomoyo tuviera la mayoría de edad.

Tomoyo recordó cuánto le había molestado eso, pues la señora Kase era quien iba en su lugar a los desfiles donde sus diseños eran mostrados. Ella sólo podía asistir durante las vacaciones, y no siempre coincidían ambas cosas. Pero había hecho un trato con Sonomi, donde ella terminaría sus estudios, se prepararía con una carrera universitaria, y en cambio, Sonomi había firmado todos los documentos necesarios para hacerla la dueña de sus diseños, aun siendo menor de edad.

Todo eso había cambiado.

Tomoyo seguía viendo la televisión, pero ya no le hacía caso, pensando en las cartas Clow. Su vida había cambiado de manera radical con su aparición. Paseó su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño Kero, quien estaba contento de fingir que no era más que un juguete con tal de pasar más tiempo con ella. Pensó en las cartas en su habitación, y en sus verdaderas apariencias, lo vivas que se sentían en sus manos cuando las tocaba y pulsaban con calor y magia. Incluso su mente le presentó una imagen de Li, un nuevo e inesperado amigo. Le sorprendió cuánto había cambiado su vida en unos meses. Hace apenas medio año, Tomoyo había considerado una verdadera tragedia no poder asistir a los desfiles de moda. Ahora, de forma inesperada, se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era sin pensar en todo eso.

Tomoyo no se dio cuenta de que Sonomi había sonreído con su respuesta. Su madre había estado esperando ese cambio, algo en la vida de su hija que la hiciera valorar su juventud, todo lo que tenía por vivir, y que el mundo real le arrebataría demasiado pronto. Feliz por ella, Sonomi dejó de mirar el contrato que tenía en sus manos y observó el perfil de su joven hija con alegría.

* * *

Tomoyo estaba calentando en la entrada de su casa antes de salir a correr. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por el avance que había tenido en su resistencia, y que ahora aguantaba más tiempo. Sakura la acompañaba cuando podía, pero ahora la mayoría de las veces Tomoyo se encontraba corriendo sólo con Kero por compañía.

Touya se las había ingeniado desde años atrás para mantener a Sakura ocupada, de manera que su hermana no tuviera tiempo de socializar demasiado. Tomoyo sabía que lo hacía para que Sakura, a diferencia de muchas de sus amigas, no quisiera encontrar novio. No creía que Sakura lo hubiera notado, pero para el resto de sus amigos era bastante evidente. Sakura tenía práctica de porristas tres veces a la semana, y seguía practicando artes marciales otras tres veces más, lo que la dejaba con un solo día, los fines de semana, para ponerse al corriente con tareas y trabajos. Tomoyo procuraba quedarse al margen del absurdo horario que Touya le imponía a su hermana menor, pero le parecía una tontería la actitud que éste adoptaba. Algún día, Sakura realmente se enamoraría de alguien, y entonces no importaría cuánto se esforzara Touya por mantenerla ocupada, Sakura encontraría la manera.

Ése era el motivo por el que Tomoyo se encontraba en esos momentos corriendo por el Parque Pingüino con Kero volando a su lado. Habían acordado salir muy temprano los fines de semana, pues eso disminuía la probabilidad de que alguien viera al guardián.

—Debemos encontrar la forma de esconderte —dijo Tomoyo de pronto, y Kero se volvió a mirarla intrigado.

—¿Esconderme?

—Sí… Para que puedas salir libremente —dijo Tomoyo respirando con dificultad. Se detuvo junto a una banca para recuperar el aliento y volvió a mirarlo—. Me refiero a que debe haber alguna forma de darte una especie de camuflaje, para que puedas estar frente a otros sin que nadie descubra lo que eres realmente.

Kero se sentó en el respaldo de la banca y la miró pensativo por unos minutos. Esa idea le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza por un rato ya, pero no había dado con cómo lograrlo.

—Pero… éste ya _es_ un camuflaje —dijo Kero tras unos minutos en silencio y Tomoyo lo miró con sorpresa. Kero se sonrojó un poco y cruzó los brazos de forma defensiva—. Ésta no es mi verdadera forma, Tomoyo. Piensa en mí como en las cartas, estoy… "_sellado" —_Kero parecía tener dificultad en explicar esto, pero Tomoyo no lo interrumpió—. La única manera en que pueda recuperar mi verdadera figura es cuando recuperes dos de las cartas elementales: la del Fuego y la de la Tierra. Mi verdadera forma es mucho más grande que este cuerpo. Mientras tanto, _este_ es mi disfraz —finalizó con una nota de amargura, señalando su pequeño cuerpo.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Tomoyo de quedarse pensativa. Se había preguntado varias veces por qué Clow le pondría a alguien como Kero el nombre de Cerberos. Después de todo, aunque quería mucho a su amigo, él no tenía la imponente apariencia que sugería su nombre. Cerberos era el guardián del Inframundo en la mitología griega, un enorme y feroz perro de tres cabezas. Con lo que Kero le acababa de explicar, empezaba a tener más sentido.

—De todos modos —dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y Kero la miró con recelo—. Por lo que entiendo, tu forma verdadera tampoco va a pasar desapercibida, así que el dilema queda igual. Tiene que haber alguna forma de darte otro disfraz. Tal vez no uno que cambie tu cuerpo completamente, como el de ahora, sólo que cambie lo que los demás ven.

Kero se quedó inmóvil pensando en aquella posibilidad, y por unos momentos Tomoyo temió haberlo ofendido. Pero los ojos negros del guardián brillaron tras unos segundos y una sonrisa se formó en su boca.

—Creo que sé cómo podemos hacerlo —dijo triunfante y Tomoyo escuchó su plan.

* * *

Touya miró a Yuki por encima de su taza. Habían salido a comer con Ryou, pero éste se comportaba de forma muy extraña desde un par de semanas atrás, desapareciendo sin explicación.

—Yuki, ¿crees que Ryou está enfermo? —preguntó a su amigo. Yukito lo miró con sorpresa antes de sonreír amablemente.

—No. Sólo está algo distraído resolviendo un problema personal —dijo divertido y Touya se encontró sonriendo también.

Dejó su taza sobre la mesa y volvió a concentrarse en Yukito. Su amigo siempre parecía dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, y esperar lo mejor. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de intervenir en la vida de sus amigos, creyendo firmemente en que ellos podían hacerlo solos. Touya envidiaba eso de él, pero no podía evitar proteger a Sakura. Era lo más importante en su vida, y quería asegurarse de que todo saliera bien para ella. Últimamente, eso se estaba volviendo más difícil.

Suspiró resignado, y tomó otro trago de su café.

—¿A dónde crees que fueron Tomoyo y ese niño en la fiesta de Sonomi? —preguntó Touya sin realmente prestar atención. Yukito lo miró unos segundos antes de responder.

—No lo sé. Parecía que estaban muy contentos por algo —dijo, y Touya suprimió un gruñido irritado.

—¿Crees que…? —Touya sintió cómo un rubor empezaba a subir por su cuello y se detestó por ello—. ¿Crees que haya… pasado algo entre ellos?

Yuki pareció sorprendido, pero en seguida se rió logrando que Touya lo mirara con asombro.

—Creo que entre Tomoyo y Li no hay nada más que una amistad —dijo honestamente, y Touya sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima, _¿por qué?_—. No parece que exista un interés romántico entre ellos, sino más bien una competencia, ¿lo has notado? Tengo entendido que Li quiere sacar el primer lugar de la clase, y Tomoyo es quien tiene ese lugar ahora, así que creo que eso es lo que los une.

Touya se quedó meditando eso unos momentos más, mientras Yukito se acababa su tercera rebanada de pastel con gran apetito. Si tenía que admitirlo, era verdad que Tomoyo y ese chico parecían competir por algo, pero no estaba seguro que fuera por el primer lugar de la clase, como Yuki pensaba.

—¿Y qué tal Sakura? —dijo tras otro silencio, y Yuki se atragantó un poco por la sorpresa. Touya esperó a que tomara un poco de su bebida sintiéndose un poco culpable por sorprenderlo de esa forma.

—¿Con Li? —repitió Yuki con la voz rasposa para asegurarse y Touya asintió apesumbrado. Yuki se quedó pensándolo unos momentos que para Touya fueron eternos. Finalmente, y con una sonrisa apenada, continuó—. No. Por ahora.

Touya sintió cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para mantenerse calmado. Algún día, alguien se enamoraría de su hermanita, y ella también lo haría, pero se negaba a creer que ese momento pudiera estar tan cerca.

* * *

Syaoran abrió la puerta de su departamento y se quedó inmovilizado ante sus visitantes.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó en un tono más grosero del que quería. Se encontraba estupefacto viendo a Daidouji, Kinomoto y el absurdo guardián frente a él.

—Venimos para ir juntos a la fiesta —dijo Kinomoto contenta.

—Y para pedirte un favor —agregó Daidouji con una nota de nerviosismo que sorprendió a Syaoran.

—¿Un favor? —dijo sin salir de su asombro.

—¿Podemos pasar? —dijo Daidouji, y Syaoran volvió repentinamente en sí, haciéndose a un lado casi en automático. Kinomoto y Daidouji entraron y esperaron que las guiara.

Tras prestarles unas pantuflas, Syaoran las guió hasta su sala, donde las chicas se sentaron en el sofá más grande, y el guardián se sentó en uno de los descansabrazos. Syaoran era consciente de que debería ofrecerles algo, tal vez una bebida o unos bocadillos, pero la sorpresa de tener visitantes pudo más que sus años de educación.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es el favor? —dijo mirándolas con recelo. Cerberos bufó indignado, pero Daidouji lo calló con una mirada de advertencia.

—Quería saber si podrías realizar un hechizo por mí, por nosotros —se corrigió, señalando también a Cerberos. Syaoran desconfiaba cada vez más del plan.

—¿Qué tipo de hechizo? —dijo con duda.

—Un espejismo —dijo Daidouji, y Syaoran olvidó su desconfianza para ser reemplazada por la curiosidad. Al parecer, Daidouji notó que su resistencia había bajado, pues sonrió un poco y continuó explicando-. Se nos ocurrió que la mejor manera de mantener protegido a Kero sería con un hechizo que le permita parecer algo más, algo diferente, y así los demás no sospecharían nada al verlo. Hacerle un disfraz mágico, si lo prefieres ver así.

Syaoran se quedó asombrado por la audacia del plan. No se le habría ocurrido esa forma de esconder al guardián, y era una forma excelente de proteger su secreto.

—¿Y… para qué necesitan mi ayuda? —dijo finalmente.

—Bueno… —Daidouji se veía avergonzada, algo que resultaba entretenido para él pues no ocurría seguido—. La verdad es que no sé hacer magia tan compleja todavía. Podría realizarlo con una de las cartas, pero tú eres quien capturó a la que podría ayudarnos.

Syaoran comprendió en ese momento, y su mano paseó hasta las cartas en su bolsillo. Sintió el suave calor que emanaba de ellas, y casi podía jurar que la carta en cuestión había palpitado en anticipación.

—Quieres a Ilusión —era una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero Daidouji asintió de todos modos.

—Es un hechizo sencillo con la carta —dijo Kinomoto, y Syaoran la miró extrañado. Kinomoto se sonrojó bajo su mirada antes de volverse a Cerberos. Syaoran siguió su mirada y se encontró con el guardián. Parecía incómodo por tener que pedir su ayuda, pero al parecer había decidido tragarse su orgullo esta vez.

—Ilusión tiene la capacidad de mantener su poder de forma indefinida, mientras esté sellada —aclaró moviéndose intranquilo bajo su escrutinio—. Sólo necesita que le des una idea y la mantengas en tu mente. Sólo tú, Sakura y Tomoyo podrán ver mi verdadera forma.

—¿También Kinomoto? —preguntó desconcertado. Había asumido que sólo quienes tuvieran magia podrían ver a través del _glamour_.

—Sakura podrá verme por ustedes –dijo Cerberos, los brazos cruzados y la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, como un felino—. Ella los ha visto usar las cartas, conoce el secreto, así que el poder de Ilusión no me ocultará de ella.

Syaoran sacó la carta de su bolsillo y la estudió atentamente. A diferencia de las otras cartas, Ilusión no tenía cuerpo. Su verdadera identidad imitaba la imagen de algo visto a través de un caleidoscopio. Arriesgó una mirada fugaz a Daidouji, recordando cómo había capturado a esa carta. A primera vista, Daidouji parecía estar bien, pero Syaoran notó que sus hombros estaban tensos y las manos sobre su regazo estaban en puños apretados. Cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en lo difícil que debía ser para ella pedirle ayuda, sobre todo cuando se trataba de usar esa carta en especial.

—Bien, hagámoslo —dijo tras unos minutos en silencio. Kinomoto celebró con un "¡excelente!", mientras el guardián murmullaba algo. Syaoran se volvió a Daidouji, y en sus ojos zafiro vio su verdadero agradecimiento. Syaoran inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, y Daidouji sonrió.

* * *

La casa olía a cigarros, cerveza y algo que le recordó desagradablemente a vómito. Li se movía incómodo entre los invitados, evitando acercarse demasiado a ellos. Tomoyo entendió entonces que, como ella, el joven de ojos castaños prefería evitar ese tipo de reuniones. Pero a veces tenían que acordarse de que eran jóvenes, y que había cosas tontas que jamás tendrían la oportunidad de repetir. Las cartas Clow, la escuela y todo lo demás podían esperar por una noche.

Sakura regresó hasta ellos con tres vasos que había encontrado y les extendió uno a cada quien.

—Vi a Chiharu salir con Yamasaki al jardín —dijo Sakura, un sonrojo de pena en sus mejillas. Tomoyo rió por la vergüenza de su amiga. Li se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, pero sus orejas se habían tornado rojas, señal de que él había pensado en lo mismo que ella.

La música sonaba a volumen muy alto, y Tomoyo se sorprendió de que nadie hubiera venido a parar el ruido todavía. Aunque, por otro lado, las fiestas en casa de Kuro Nezu eran famosas por ser ininterrumpidas y escandalosas. La decadencia de varias generaciones había empezado en esa casa. Más de una reputación se había formado en esas fiestas. Eran un tipo de legacía entre los hombres de la familia Nezu.

Hablando de reputaciones, Tomoyo vio a Mayu Kinjo, de segundo año, desaparecer riendo de la mano de un tipo de último año. Tomoyo desvió la mirada, pensando en cuál podría ser el atractivo de tener esa fama por alguien que realmente no te interesaba. Chiharu y Yamasaki llevaban años como novios, y eso los exentaba hasta cierto punto de los rumores, pero de todos modos, ¿en una fiesta?

Sacudió la cabeza, decidida a pensar en otra cosa que no fueran parejas. Pero su mente se negaba a cooperar, y se encontró pensando en que nunca había tenido un novio. Nadie le había interesado lo suficiente como para tratar de tener una relación. Y no era que nunca se hubiera presentado la oportunidad. Dos o tres muchachos la habían invitado a salir en alguna ocasión, pero simplemente no sentía ese _algo_ que la hiciera considerarlo.

Pero envidiaba a esas chicas, las que se sentían enamoradas todo el tiempo, que recibían regalos y flores. A veces Yamasaki esperaba a Chiharu después de clases, y la forma en que la miraba, como si ella fuera la respuesta a todas las preguntas, era algo que Tomoyo sí envidiaba.

Su mente le mostró la imagen de Ryou. De hombros anchos, con su sonrisa bonachona y el cabello desordenado cayendo sobre sus ojos claros, siempre cerca, siempre dispuesto a hacerla reír. Tomoyo tomó un trago de su bebida, escuchando sin prestar atención a Sakura, quien le contaba a Li acerca de su infancia. Sabía que, si alguien le había llamado la atención, ése era Ryou. Algo en él la atraía como Sakura parecía verse atraída a la naturaleza bondadosa de Yukito. Se sentía tranquila cuando Ryou estaba cerca, protegida. Pensó de nuevo en Chiharu y Yamasaki, y se preguntó si en los ojos grises de Ryou podría ella encontrar la pregunta, o, tal vez, la respuesta.

* * *

Syaoran estaba aliviado de poder irse de la fiesta. Para ser honesto, podría haberse ido en cualquier momento, pero la idea de dejar a Daidouji y a Kinomoto a la merced de adolescentes borrachos y hormonales no le había sentado demasiado bien.

Caminaba junto a Kinomoto con Daidouji en el otro extremo. Kinomoto platicaba animada sobre lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta; las personas a las que habían visto, viejos amigos, nuevas parejas y demás, pero él no le prestaba atención. Su mirada se paseó hasta Daidouji, quien estaba tan callada como él. En la fiesta, Daidouji había estado anormalmente silenciosa, como perdida en sus pensamientos, y Syaoran se preguntó qué la preocupaba tanto.

Se había sorprendido cuando supo que Takara, Tsukishiro y Kinomoto-hombre no habían asistido a la fiesta. Generalmente hacían acto de presencia en cualquier lugar en donde a sus amigas se les ocurriera aparecer. Daidouji había aclarado su ausencia cuando le dijo que tenían que estudiar para un examen.

A la fecha, había comido en compañía del trío varias veces, una plática tensa tendía a desarrollarse entre ellos, pero Kinomoto-mujer parecía no notarlo. Se la pasaba llenando el silencio en una plática fácil con ayuda de Tsukishiro y Daidouji. La presencia mágica que había sentido semanas antes siempre estaba presente, pero Syaoran todavía no lograda identificar de quién provenía.

Un ruido a su derecha lo hizo girarse con rapidez. Daidouji y Kinomoto se volvieron a verlo intrigadas.

—¿Qué sucede, Li? —preguntó Kinomoto pasando su mirada de los árboles a él. Syaoran no respondió, tratando de ver qué había provocado el sonido.

—¿Viste algo? —preguntó Daidouji tras unos minutos de tenso silencio. Syaoran despegó la vista de los árboles y se volvió a verlas encogiendo los hombros.

—Debo haberlo imaginado —dijo reanudando la marcha. Daidouji y Kinomoto lo siguieron.

—Tal vez fue un espíritu del bosque —comentó Kinomoto y Syaoran se volvió a verla asombrado.

—¿Espíritu del bosque? —repitió inseguro de haber entendido.

—Touya dice que en este bosque hay muchos espíritus. A veces lo buscan para que los ayude, pero muchos no se han dado cuenta de lo que les ocurrió, así que sólo pueden pasear por el bosque sin rumbo fijo –explicó Kinomoto como si eso fuera lo más normal en el mundo, y Syaoran se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Li? —Daidouji se giró a mirarlo y Kinomoto hizo lo mismo. Syaoran tragó con dificultad.

—¿Qué dijiste? —su voz apenas se escuchaba, pero Kinomoto, extrañada, le devolvió la mirada.

—Bueno… Touya puede ver y hablar con fantasmas y espíritus —dijo lentamente, sin comprender su reacción—. Lo hace desde que éramos pequeños. Mi mamá también podía hacerlo. Touya es muy sensible a las cosas espirituales.

—¿Tu hermano…? —Syaoran sintió que se le secaba la garganta y tuvo dificultad para tragar antes de continuar—. ¿Tu hermano tiene poderes mágicos?

Kinomoto se quedó perpleja unos segundos, pero su rostro se compuso en una sonrisa que lo conmocionó aún más.

—Supongo que sí.

Ahora tenía sentido lo que había percibido. La magia que se sentía diferente, más _espiritual_ que la suya. No se trataba de Tsukishiro o de Takara, sino de Kinomoto. Era un suceso extraño, pero los videntes eran algo que había estudiado en China. Eran muy raros, aun cuando la magia se practicaba abiertamente siglos antes, pero no eran imposibles.

Su mirada buscó a Daidouji, para ver si ella tenía conocimiento de esto. La chica parecía un poco sorprendida, pero en su rostro parecía que más bien algo había terminado de encajar. Cuando notó que la miraba, Daidouji se giró hacia él.

—Si tú puedes sentir sus poderes, ¿quiere decir que Touya puede sentir los nuestros?

Desconcertado, Syaoran contempló todas las posibilidades que antes había pasado por alto. Con los ojos fijos en los de Daidouji, encontró que no tenía una respuesta.

Su distracción le salió cara. Al estar concentrado en las chicas frente a él y lo que acababa de descubrir, Syaoran no escuchó el movimiento a su izquierda hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Una sombra saltó hacia él desde uno de los árboles. Syaoran no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar más que cubrirse con los brazos.

—¡Li! —gritó Kinomoto, pero Syaoran no pudo volverse a ellas. La sombra lo golpeó con un fuerte impacto, tirándolo al suelo.

* * *

Tomoyo se quedó paralizada con la repentina aparición. Vio cómo Li golpeaba el suelo con una mueca de dolor. Sakura se había tensado a su lado, y se puso en posición de ataque. Su cerebro parecía haber disminuido la velocidad de lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. No podía escuchar nada, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La sombra dio un paso más hacia Li, y la luz de uno de los postes lo iluminó. Era un hombre alto, corpulento. Su ropa se veía sucia y estaba desgarrada en varios lugares. Un desagradable olor a sudor y suciedad se despedía de él.

Fue vagamente consciente de la mano de Sakura cerrándose sobre su antebrazo, jalándola lejos de aquel sujeto. No podía despegar la mirada de él, y por ello se sorprendió al ver a Li de pie enfrentando al sujeto. Una mueca de dolor relampagueó en sus ojos por un instante, pero se puso en posición de ataque frente al hombre.

Una risa inhumana salió del sujeto, haciendo que el cabello de su nuca se erizara. Li tomó aquello como la única señal necesaria para atacar.

El muchacho se abalanzó hacia el desconocido. Lanzó una patada en dirección a su costado. El hombre paró el golpe con uno de sus voluminosos brazos. Con una velocidad que desmentía su tamaño, agarró la pierna de Li y la empujó con una fuerza descomunal. Li apenas pudo reaccionar para recuperar el equilibrio, sus ojos destellando con furia.

Tomoyo sintió que la sacudían y se volvió para ver a Sakura. Le estaba diciendo algo, mirándola con intensidad, pero los sonidos seguían sin volver. Sakura seguía gesticulando, pero no lograba entenderla. La chica terminó por empujarla tras uno de los arbustos antes de salir corriendo hacia Li y el atacante.

Su mirada la siguió antes de encontrar de nuevo a Li y al hombre. Li le dio un golpe en el esternón, logrando que se doblara sin aire por un momento. Li bajó la guardia demasiado pronto. El hombre dio media vuelta con rapidez. Con el brazo doblado, golpeó a Li en el estómago con el codo. Li golpeó una pared. Se había quedado sin aire y comenzó a jadear por aire. Parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Sakura llegó hasta el hombre en ese momento. Un terror frío se apoderó de Tomoyo.

—No… —susurró con la voz quebrada.

Sakura intentó atacar al hombre con una serie de patadas. Éste la esquivó con sorprendente facilidad. Bloqueaba los golpes que su amiga le lanzaba. El hombre levantó un brazo. Sakura estaba en medio de un salto. El puño del hombre la golpeó en la espalda. Sakura cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo.

Tomoyo no se dio cuenta de que se había levantado de su escondite hasta que la mirada perdida del hombre la encontró. Se sintió atrapada por sus ojos vacíos. El corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que dolía. No podía escuchar nada por encima de sus latidos. El hombre comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó Sakura desde el suelo, y Tomoyo dirigió su mirada perdida hacia ella. Un feo corte le partía el labio. El hombre ignoró a Sakura.

Tomoyo volvió a mirarlo, como hipnotizada. El hombre levantó un brazo con lentitud, llevándolo a su espalda. Aterrorizada, vio cómo sacaba una espada de su funda y la apuntaba a su pecho.

'_Pero el tiempo pasará, no lo podré evitar,_

_El momento ya llegó, el miedo me venció_

_Si pudieras comprender lo mismo que yo_

_Trataría de gritar y acercarme'_

* * *

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Perdón por la tardanza, no creí que fuera a tomar tanto tiempo subir un nuevo capítulo (un mes!), lo siento mucho! Espero que no les haya molestado mucho..._**

**_En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, su apoyo me da el incentivo suficiente para seguir adelante con la historia! Bienvenidos a quienes acaban de encontrar la historia y también ha quienes han regresado a ella y han estado aquí desde el principio; hago esta historia por mí, pero también por ustedes, así que es importante para mí que les esté gustando._**

**_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo sé, es algo cruel dejarlo en este final, pero creo que la tensión será saludable para nosotros ;) Además, prometo que el siguiente no va a tardar tanto como éste, así que no me maten por favor! Y recuerden, estoy abierta a sugerencias, críticas (constructivas, claro) y lo que quieran!_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**

**_ Kathris_**


	7. Serendipity (Parte 2)

_Ya conocen el disclaimer: __Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, yo sólo los tomo prestados._

_La canción se llama '_Serendipity'_, y pertenece a Aina._

* * *

**7. Serendipity**

**Parte 2**

—Maldición —murmuró Syaoran escupiendo sangre.

Le dolía el cuerpo entero. Los golpes de aquel sujeto eran impresionantes. Tenía que ponerse de pie. El hombre acababa de sacar una espada, y estaba a unos pasos de Daidouji. La chica parecía estar en shock.

—¡Las cartas! —gritó, levantándose con dificultad—. ¡Usa las cartas!

Esperaba, contra toda posibilidad, que lo hubiera escuchado. Sujetando su costado, sacó el ónix encantado de su bolsillo. Un feroz ruido como metal golpeando metal rompió el aire. Extrañado, levantó la mirada a tiempo de ver cómo la espada golpeaba inútilmente un escudo de luz violeta. Un intenso alivio recorrió su cuerpo.

* * *

Tomoyo tenía el báculo sujetado con fuerza entre las manos, apuntando al extraño desde la protección de Escudo. Respiraba agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo por mucho tiempo.

Escudo había hecho que el hombre se detuviera desconcertado. Su mirada seguía vacía, como si se tratara de un títere, y Tomoyo tuvo la impresión de que quizá lo era.

El hombre blandió la espada con un vigor renovado. Su sorpresa había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por frustración y furia. Con un gruñido, se lanzó contra el escudo de nuevo. Tomoyo se encogió involuntariamente.

Al contacto con la espada, el escudo sacó chispas. El ruido la sacó de su aturdimiento. Sabiendo que Escudo no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más, sacó el resto de sus cartas.

—¡Vuelo! —exclamó, encontrando su voz. Las plumas en el atrapasueños desaparecieron y los hilos plateados tejieron un par de alas de libélula en su extremo. Tomoyo no necesitó más indicación.

Con un rápido movimiento se subió en el báculo. El hombre lanzó otra estocada al círculo de luz mágica. Tomoyo escuchó el sonido del escudo resquebrajándose bajo la fuerza de la espada al tiempo que ella se elevaba. La mirada vacía la siguió y el hombre se quedó de nuevo inmóvil.

Tomoyo buscó a sus amigos. Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo acunando su brazo derecho. Li caminaba con dificultad hasta el hombre. Había sacado su propia espada, pero no parecía en condiciones de seguir peleando.

Con un gesto determinado, Tomoyo volvió a mirar a su atacante. Sacó otra de las cartas y cerró los ojos. _Borrar, por favor, desaparece a esa espada_, pensó con intensidad. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para sentir cómo la carta se desvanecía en su mano y se precipitaba a cumplir su orden.

Tomoyo volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Li se había detenido a unos pasos del hombre. Sakura también lo miraba fijamente. Un grito ahogado llamó su atención de vuelta al hombre.

La espada había se había movido contra Borrar, defendiendo al hombre que la sostenía. Un vago sentimiento de comprensión se asentó en su pecho. La Espada, ésa era la carta. Debía lograr que el hombre la soltara.

—¡Daidouji! —Tomoyo se volvió a Li, quien había sacado una de sus propias cartas. No podía ver de cuál se trataba desde esa altura. Arriesgó una mirada hacia Espada, pero ésta seguía distraída peleando contra Borrar.

Tomoyo giró en dirección de Li, y bajó en picada. Frenó antes de chocar contra el suelo justo frente a él. Le extendió una mano, y Li subió tras ella sin dudar.

Una vez en el aire, Li le enseñó la carta en su mano. Tomoyo lo miró asombrada, Li sólo sonrió con determinación.

—Al mismo tiempo —dijo, y Tomoyo sonrió sacando a Salto.

Con una señal imperceptible, Li levantó su espada en el aire, su carta flotando frente a él. Tomoyo cerró los ojos nuevamente, sosteniendo su propia carta frente a ella.

Rompieron el silencio al mismo tiempo.

—¡Salto!

—¡Trueno!

Las cartas tomaron sus verdaderas formas, y se precipitaron al hombre con Espada. Salto se adelantó al tigre de trueno. Borrar se echó hacia arriba. Salto aprovechó la distracción Espada y logró zafarla de la mano del hombre. En cuanto estuvo en el aire, Trueno se lanzó hacia ella con un rugido. La carta estaba atrapada.

—¡Regresa a tu verdadera forma, Carta Clow! —dijo Tomoyo, y el sello apareció en el aire con la carta. La habían vencido.

Li lanzó el puño al aire con un grito de triunfo, y Tomoyo rió aliviada. Volvieron al suelo, y una vez ahí las cartas regresaron a sus respectivos dueños.

—¡Lo lograron! —exclamó Sakura alegre. El corte en su labio se había inflamado, pero no se había dejado desanimar por ello. Llegando hasta ellos, Sakura la abrazó con fuerza. Cuando la soltó, se giró a Li y lo abrazó con la misma familiaridad que a ella. Li levantó la mirada hacia ella alarmado y Tomoyo rió nuevamente.

La carta flotó hasta su mano en ese momento, y Tomoyo leyó la inscripción '_The Sword_'. Había acertado en su suposición. Sin embargo, su inquietud yacía en otro lado.

Los tres caminaron hasta el hombre que los había atacado. Éste había caído al suelo con un fuerte golpe en cuanto Espada había saltado de su mano. Se encontraba inconsciente, se veía muy débil y agotado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba la carta controlándolo? —preguntó Sakura palideciendo. Había vuelto a acunar su brazo y Tomoyo sintió un tirón de culpa al verla. Dejó de ver a Sakura y se volvió a Li. Éste encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé. Por su apariencia creo que lleva ya un rato —dijo gravemente. Sakura se sacudió con un escalofrío. Tomoyo no la culpaba.

—Hay que volver a casa —dijo con una voz suave. Ahora que todo había terminado se sentía agotada. Li y Sakura asintieron con seriedad. No había nada que pudieran hacer por aquel hombre, excepto esperar que lo que había pasado no causara algún daño permanente.

En el silencio que siguió el resto del camino, Tomoyo sintió un frío oprimir su corazón. ¿Era en verdad tan grandioso el poder de las cartas? ¿Podían controlarte indefinidamente? La peor, y más importante de todas, ¿podían llegar a tales extremos, a tal crueldad, con tal de impedir que las sellaran?

* * *

Noviembre llegó con un viento muy frío. Al respirar salían nubes de vapor de su nariz y boca. Tomoyo estaba realmente impresionada por el clima que de pronto había llegado a Tomoeda. Kero, gracias al disfraz creado por Li, corría a su lado, pero sus dientes castañeaban.

—Pasé mucho tiempo dormido —dijo el guardián volviéndose a ella. Tomoyo lo miró de reojo—. ¿Es normal que haga tanto frío en Japón?

Tomoyo se detuvo y se recargó en sus piernas para tomar aire. El día estaba claro, con aquella transparencia que sólo los días muy fríos solían tener. No había nevado, eso era normal, pero ¿el frío? Tal vez no tanto.

—Hay días extraños —dijo cansada.

—Frecuentemente —concordó una voz tras ella, y Tomoyo dio un respingo, girándose al recién llegado.

—¡Touya! —exclamó sorprendida mientras una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del aludido. Tomoyo notó que llevaba ropa deportiva, y que respiraba un poco acelerado—. ¿Corriendo en fin de semana?

Touya sonrió aún más mientras se estiraba.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo; nunca habías estado tan dedicada al deporte —dijo divertido, y Tomoyo sonrió.

—Algún día tenía que ocurrir —Touya rió un poco, antes de que su mirada se fijara en Kero.

Tomoyo se puso de pronto nerviosa, recordando que su amigo tenía también poderes mágicos. El disfraz de gato de Kero había funcionado con todos en su casa, y con las pocas personas que se encontraban durante sus sesiones de deportes. ¿Sería diferente con Touya?

Tomoyo se volvió a Kero con ojos críticos. Debajo de su apariencia dorada y con alas, podía visualizar, como un espejismo, el cuerpo elegante de un gato gris rayado. Era como si se tratara de algo que sólo alcanzas a ver por el rabillo del ojo. Hacerlo le causaba dolor de cabeza. Realmente esperaba que Touya no se diera cuenta.

—¿Le estabas contando a tu mascota sobre días extraños? —dijo Touya, volviendo a mirarla confundido. Tomoyo sintió una sacudida de sorpresa, y le asombró notar que una parte de ella había esperado que Touya lo descubriera.

—Es muy inteligente —dijo recuperándose. Kero se sentó a sus pies, mirando inquisitivo a Touya, quien le devolvió la mirada. Tomoyo empezó a sentirse incómoda y decidió distraerlo—. Se llama Kero, por el guardián del Inframundo.

Su plan funcionó. Touya dejó de ver a Kero para dirigirle una mirada extrañada.

—¿Por qué le pondrías un nombre así a tu gato?

Sintiendo que el peligro había pasado, Tomoyo se relajó un poco.

—Creo que le da carácter —dijo con sencillez, y Touya encogió los hombros descartando el asunto.

—¿Ya terminaste tu rutina? —preguntó mirándola con ojos indescifrables, y Tomoyo negó con la cabeza—-. ¿Te molesta si los acompaño?

Una vez más, Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo, aunque estaba sonriendo.

—Vamos —dijo señalando el camino por el que había llegado. Touya asintió brevemente, y los tres reanudaron la marcha por el camino que Tomoyo había adoptado como suyo tiempo atrás.

* * *

—Las cartas no son particularmente violentas —dijo Kero estirándose sobre su almohadón rojo, un regalo de Sonomi cuando Tomoyo había revelado que Sakura le había "regalado" a su nuevo amigo.

—Pero Espada tuvo capturado a ese hombre quién sabe por cuánto tiempo —reprochó Sakura, una uva a medio camino de su boca. Kero negó suavemente.

—Lo sé, pero eso es la excepción —dijo Kero llevándose un caramelo a la boca antes de continuar—. Clow no creó a las cartas con malas personalidades, a lo mucho podrán ser competitivas o traviesas, no crueles. Tal vez las cosas se le salieron de las manos. Tal vez la personalidad de ese sujeto fue demasiado poderosa para Espada y no supo cómo más actuar.

—Pero, ¿tienen tanto poder? —dijo Tomoyo pensando en voz alta. Estaba acostada en su cama con la mirada perdida en el patrón irregular del techo mientras Sakura y Kero comían a su lado—. Es decir, ¿pueden controlar a cualquiera?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras Kero y Sakura seguían comiendo distraídos. Tomoyo no sabía cómo podían comer tanto, pero al parecer era algo común entre sus amigos.

—No todas —dijo finalmente Kero lamiendo sus dedos. Tomoyo volvió la cabeza hacia él—. Depende mucho de la naturaleza de la carta, hay algunas que afectan los elementos a su alrededor y otras, como Espada, que necesitan ayuda de alguien o algo exterior. Y cuando eso sucede, bueno, las cosas pueden salirse de control con más facilidad, porque también depende de la persona u objeto que hayan elegido.

Tomoyo volvió a mirar hacia el techo, perdida en contemplaciones acerca de las cartas y las cosas tan grandiosas de las que eran capaces, aun sin querer. Realmente esperaba que nadie tuviera que pasar de nuevo por lo que Espada y su portador habían pasado. Ésa había sido una mezcla peligrosa.

—Así que Touya no se dio cuenta de tu verdadera apariencia —dijo Sakura, tomando un poco de su té. Kero negó con la boca llena y una sonrisa.

—Pensó que era la mascota de Tomoyo —dijo con la boca todavía llena, salpicándolas con migajas.

—¡Kero! —reclamó Tomoyo, limpiando su brazo, y Kero sonrió en disculpa.

—Perdón —dijo sonriendo.

—Ésas son buenas noticias, ¿no? —dijo Sakura mirando a Kero, y éste encogió los hombros, ocupado en acabarse todo a la vista. Pero Tomoyo dejó que la conversación de sus amigos fuera volviéndose un sonido de fondo.

Su mente llegó hasta Clow, y se preguntó qué lo habría llevado a crear las cartas en primer lugar. Kero le había contado que había vivido con las cartas, las conocía, pero tal vez las cartas habían cambiado en el tiempo desde que Clow muriera y tuvieran que quedarse quietas e ignoradas por tantos años. Tal vez la libertad era como el canto de una sirena para ellas. Un escalofrío la recorrió, y Tomoyo deseó estar equivocada respecto a su suposición.

—¡Li! —exclamó Sakura repentinamente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Tomoyo se apoyó en sus codos incorporándose para ver a Li en la puerta del balcón, mirándolos con sorpresa, como si los intrusos hubieran sido ellos y no él. Las puertas estaban ligeramente abiertas y Tomoyo no recordaba haberlas abierto.

—¿Quién invitó al mocoso? —dijo Kero enfurruñado, y Li le lanzó un pedazo de papel.

—Nadie te preguntó, mascota —dijo irritado, y Tomoyo terminó de sentarse en la cama. Sakura tenía una galleta en la mano que, aparentemente, había olvidado por completo. Tomoyo se volvió de nuevo a Li.

—¿Quieres pasar? —dijo y Li, volviéndose a ella, asintió algo avergonzado antes de entrar y cerrar las puertas de cristal tras él.

Los tres adolescentes se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por unos minutos, mientras trataban de descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kero, descartando la opción de responder a la provocación de Li, se conformó con lanzarle de vuelta la bolita de papel, dándole en el brazo y rompiendo efectivamente la tensión. Cuando se volvieron al guardián, éste volvía a llenar su boca con más postres. La normalidad de Kero logró devolverla a la realidad.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Tomoyo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta él. Li se veía incómodo, pero parecía esforzarse por esconderlo—, ¿te gustaría comer algo? ¿O tal vez quieres té?

—Tenemos suficiente para todos —agregó Sakura despertando de su trance también. Li, notando que era bienvenido, respiró más tranquilo antes de sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

—Un poco de té, gracias —dijo en su tono formal, y Tomoyo sonrió volviendo a la cama. Sakura le sirvió té en una taza extra y se la ofreció. Li la tomó agradecido, envolviendo la taza caliente con sus manos—. Japón es muy frío —dijo un poco a la defensiva cuando se vio observado por todos.

—¿Nos vas a decir por qué interrumpiste nuestra encantadora tarde? —dijo Kero revolviendo su propio té y dirigiéndola una mirada perezosa de descaro.

—Kero —advirtió Tomoyo. Li cerró los dedos compulsivamente en su taza, pero se resistió a contestarle al guardián, concentrándose en ellas.

—Vine por algo que recordé —explicó tras tomar un poco de la infusión, las amigas lo miraron—. Antes de venir a Japón, estudié mucho sobre magia, y particularmente sobre Clow, considerando que era mi ancestro. Hay algo que se menciona continuamente en sus libros, pero no es realmente específico. Habla sobre "luna", la palabra en mi idioma es "_yue_".

Tomoyo miró extrañada a Li, sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Volteó hacia Kero, que se había quedado quieto, escuchando a Li. Sakura no pareció darse cuenta de nada, inclinándose un poco en dirección a Li.

—¿La luna? ¿Tiene que ver con la magia de Clow? —preguntó intrigada, Tomoyo dejó de observar al guardián para concentrarse de nuevo en Li. Éste había encogido los hombros, el entrecejo fruncido, como si el tema lo frustrara profundamente.

—No sólo la luna —dijo Li dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Kero—. Sus poderes provenían tanto de la luna como del sol. Clow fue muy famoso por sus grandes poderes. Y sin embargo… Pareciera como si la luna tuviera un papel importante dentro de sus escritos.

Kero continuó tomando su té entonces, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, pero Tomoyo se preguntó si su pequeño amigo les ocultaba algo.

* * *

Ryou se había mantenido alejado de sus amigas las últimas semanas, usando cualquier excusa que le viniera a la mente. Meses atrás, eso habría sido muy difícil, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Pero últimamente, Ryou se había dado cuenta de que Sakura y Tomoyo se habían distanciado de ellos, acercándose a ese niño de China. Le molestaba este cambio, pero por otro lado se sentía aliviado.

Estaba tratando de descifrar lo que sentía. Aquel día en secundaria cuando entró al grupo de Touya y Yuki, Ryou se había sentido aceptado, como si hubiera llegado al lugar al que pertenecía.

Recargado contra el barandal, con la mirada perdida en el río, Ryou recordó que ese día había conocido también a Sakura y a Tomoyo. La hermana menor de Touya era una niña encantadora, con grandes ojos verdes y una sonrisa fácil. Pero sobre todo recordaba a la niña sentada junto a Sakura, de cabello oscuro y brillante, con ojos azules tan insondables que, por un momento, se había quedado paralizado, ¿qué niña de diez años podía tener una mirada así?

Nunca se le había ocurrido tener algo más que una amistad con ella. Habían pasado los años, y la amistad entre los cinco había crecido, y Ryou sabía que un gran factor había sido él mismo, su insistencia por permanecer cerca de Tomoyo.

No era que hubiera estado esperando el día de salir con ella, pues había salido con muchas chicas a lo largo del tiempo y Tomoyo nunca había estado al tope de su lista. Pero de pronto era como si Tomoyo hubiera aparecido bajo una nueva luz.

Su tan querida amiga, la que alguna vez lo había inmovilizado con una mirada, había cambiado. No podía acertar a decir qué exactamente había cambiado. Tomoyo brillaba con una luz distinta, más intensa y cálida que antes. Y no estaba seguro de que fuera por su edad. Siempre había sido hermosa, era un hecho innegable. Con rasgos delicados y ademanes gráciles, Tomoyo demandaba atención. Pero no en él, hasta ahora.

Le parecía inaudito tener sentimientos tan encontrados hacia Tomoyo. Era una de sus más preciadas amigas, ¿valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por algo que podría no funcionar? ¿Y si era sólo un capricho? Eso le había ocurrido antes. Una extraña fascinación por alguien, una atracción que desaparecía tan pronto lograba algo con la chica.

Sin embargo, nunca lo había trastornado tanto la idea. Ninguna chica antes lo había hecho cuestionarse si podía ser algo más o si era sólo su ego tratando de alimentarse.

Pateó una piedra con fuerza, la frustración trazada en sus rasgos. Giró hacia la derecha, como si pudiera ver por encima de los árboles y encontrar, en la distancia, la mansión donde Tomoyo se encontraba, sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

—Deberíamos ir a nadar —dijo Yuki repentinamente, y todos se volvieron a verlo. Li parecía pensar que se había vuelto loco, y aunque generalmente no le gustaba estar de acuerdo con el niño, Touya tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

—Estás consciente de que podríamos morir de hipotermia, ¿cierto Yuki?

Yukito no se dejó aplastar por las miradas de todos, su sonrisa intacta.

—Hay varias albercas cubiertas en la ciudad —dijo divertido y se volvió a Sakura, su más ferviente partidaria—. Podríamos ir el sábado por la tarde, y no tenemos que estar en las partes sin techo. De hecho, podríamos quedarnos en la parte que tiene calefacción, ¿qué dicen?

Tomoyo y Sakura compartieron una mirada que Touya había aprendido a reconocer años atrás como una señal de acuerdo entre ambas. Se sintió confundido por el lenguaje secreto que compartían, pero por otro lado, le tranquilizaba pensar que su amistad siguiera tan fuerte como siempre. Aunque claro, esa amistad ahora incluía un factor que no lo hacía muy feliz.

—Me parece una gran idea —dijo Sakura tras terminar su conferencia de miradas con Tomoyo y Touya suspiró interiormente. _Claro que te parece una gran idea, es de Yukito, ¿qué más podría parecerte?_, pensó irritado. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de girar los ojos.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Yuki sabiendo que había ganado—. Vas a venir también, ¿verdad, Li? —agregó, y Touya no pudo evitar girar los ojos esta vez. Una suave risa a su lado llamó su atención y descubrió que Tomoyo lo había estado observando. Sintió cómo se sonrojaba, ¿cuánto más habría visto?

—¿Va a venir Ryou también? —preguntó Sakura, y Touya se sintió aliviado cuando la mirada de Tomoyo volvió a Yukito. Éste pareció desanimarse sólo un poco, pero la sonrisa seguía en sus labios. Tal vez Sakura no lo habría notado, y Touya se preguntó si Tomoyo lo habría hecho.

Él sí desvió la mirada, pensando en su amigo. Sabía que Ryou estaba pasando por, ¿cómo había dicho Yuki?, _problemas personales_, pero esto había durado demasiado. No se le había ocurrido, el día que le preguntó lo que pasaba, que fuera algo tan importante, que le fuera a afectar tanto. Realmente esperaba que pronto se recuperara.

—Estoy segura de que vendrá —para su sorpresa, fue Tomoyo quien lo dijo. Levantó la mirada hacia ella, y lo asombró ver que sonreía con confianza, como si no hubiera otra posibilidad, como si supiera, con toda certeza, que Ryou estaría ahí con ellos. Touya sonrió.

* * *

_Hacía frío. _

_El mundo era una escala de grises, las sombras más marcadas de lo normal, más oscuras de lo que era posible en la realidad. Estaba nublado, pero no llovía. Se encontraba sobre el techo en un alto edificio. Tomoyo cerró los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de protegerse del frío. Un viento helado le escocía los ojos, agitando su cabello contra su rostro. Se sintió vagamente sorprendida, pues su cabello era mucho más corto de lo que recordaba._

_ No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en ello. Dos siluetas oscuras aparecieron en el edificio frente a ella. No podía distinguirlos bien, estaban envueltos en sombras. Un hombre y una mujer, era todo lo que podía ver. Se sintió desprotegida, con la garganta seca, y los ojos le ardían más que sólo por el viento._

_ Parpadeó con fuerza, tratando de aclarar su vista, de enfrentarlos. Pudo ver, como si brillaran, las sonrisas que formaron los desconocidos. Una burlona, el otro con superioridad, haciéndola sentir aún más expuesta._

_ La mujer dijo algo, pero las palabras se perdieron en el viento helado. El corazón le latía con fuerza. El hombre se limitaba a sonreír de manera arrogante, y Tomoyo encontró que no podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque la mujer estuviera hablando._

_ Una mano se posó sobre su brazo, y Tomoyo despegó la vista de las siluetas. Touya estaba a su lado, una expresión de gravedad en su rostro mientras él también examinaba a los desconocidos. Junto a él apareció Sakura, su rostro una mezcla de determinación y miedo que inquietó a Tomoyo. En la mano de su amiga descansaba un ónix negro con un listón rojo. Tomoyo abrió los ojos asombrada, "_Li_", murmuró._

_ Como conjurado por ella, Li también apareció. Estaba herido, un corte en su cara. No podía permanecer de pie, y cayó sobre una rodilla, apoyándose en las manos y respirando agitado. Detrás de él apareció Kero, en su forma de gato, y una sombra alta que la miraba con tristeza. Su corazón latió dolorosamente al reconocerlo._

_ Con un salto impresionante, la mujer desconocida llegó hasta Tomoyo, acercando su rostro al de ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se alejó lentamente, con ironía y crueldad. Sus ojos estaban en los de ella, y se desviaron hacia Touya, descansando en él unos segundos con algo parecido a hambre. _

_ El viento helado continuaba agitándolos. Tomoyo sintió la confusión y el miedo hervir dentro de ella para dar paso al coraje. Le cerró el paso a la desconocida, alejándola de Touya y Sakura, desafiándola con la mirada. Tuvo la satisfacción de ver que esto la desconcertó por unos segundos. Pero la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la extraña. El hombre en el otro edificio levantó una mano casi con descuido. _

_ La capa de la desconocida se abrió. Un intenso brillo hizo cerrar los ojos a Tomoyo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ahogó una exclamación. Sobre el pecho de la chica estaba un pendiente de oro, un sol y una luna entrelazados sobre un fondo rojo._

_Clow…_

* * *

El sábado por la tarde Takara no había aparecido en el punto de reunión. Kinomoto se había entristecido, pero Tsukishiro le había dicho algo para animarla y Kinomoto pareció encontrarse mejor. Syaoran recordó a Daidouji en la parada del autobús, escaneando ambos lados de la banqueta, esperando que el desaparecido llegara. Las palabras de Tsukishiro no habían tenido en ella el mismo efecto tranquilizador que en su amiga. Daidouji había subido al camión antes que él, y Syaoran había visto una sombra de tristeza cruzar su rostro; por alguna razón, eso le había ocasionado un tirón en el estómago.

Se había sentado hasta atrás con el hermano de Kinomoto, ambos mirando en direcciones opuestas. Kinomoto y Daidouji se habían sentado frente a ellos con Tsukishiro en el asiento frente a ellas, platicando animado con Kinomoto y cuidando las cosas que llevaban. Syaoran se preguntó si el hermano de Kinomoto sentía su magia de la misma forma en que él podía sentir la suya. Nunca había dado señales de tener conocimiento sobre sus poderes, pero eso no significaba que no lo supiera. Lo ponía nervioso pensar en eso, sin saber cuál era la posición que Kinomoto-hombre tenía al respecto.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y volvió a los escritos de Clow que había traído consigo de Hong Kong. Por más que intentaba, no lograba descifrar el misterio de _yue_, de su papel con las cartas y con Clow. Qué razón podía haber tenido Clow para mencionar tanto a la luna sin ser específico, ¿se trataba de una pista, era tal vez otra carta? Cruzó las piernas frente a él, estirándolas en el pasillo, completamente ajeno a las miradas que su acción provocó.

Media hora más tarde, Syaoran estaba en el recibidor de uno de los nuevos parques acuáticos en Tomoeda. Esperaban a Daidouji y a Kinomoto, quienes no habían regresado del vestidor. Exasperado, se preguntó qué demonios podía tomarles tanto para vestirse. Después de todo, sólo eran trajes de baño, no vestidos para una noche de gala.

Este pensamiento lo llevó a sus hermanas, comparándolas nuevamente con sus amigas. Fanren, su hermana mayor, era práctica y poco femenina, pero siempre estaba lista a tiempo. Sus otras tres hermanas, en cambio, parecían hacer eco en sus amigas japonesas. Fuutie y Feimei armaban escándalos constantemente respecto a la apariencia de la otra, y disfrutaban de arreglarse mutuamente. Shiefa era la peor. Shiefa disfrutaba arreglando a todos, tocando constantemente el cabello de los demás para moverlo de un lado a otro. Le encantaba comprar ropa, cambiarse constantemente y, si se las ingeniaba, también hacía lo mismo a los demás. Para Syaoran eso era frustrante, pero ahora comprendía que para algunas mujeres eso parecía ser lo normal.

Suspiró cansado de esperar, cruzando los brazos. Tsukishiro y Kinomoto-hombre platicaban junto a él, y aunque el primero intentaba incluirlo en la conversación, Syaoran no se sentía cómodo con el hermano mayor de Kinomoto, así que se limitaba a palabras monosílabas con una mezcla de gestos de los hombros.

Finalmente, Kinomoto y Daidouji aparecieron en la entrada de los vestidores de mujeres, toallas en mano y riendo de alguna broma privada. Syaoran hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no reclamarles su inconsideración. Se incorporó al mismo tiempo que Tsukishiro y Kinomoto-hombre, caminando hasta ellas. Syaoran no pudo más que quedarse admirado al comprobar que, en efecto, hasta un traje de baño podía tomar tanto tiempo en su aparente sencillez. Mientras él y los otros dos hombres se habían conformado con trajes sencillos de un color, Daidouji y Kinomoto parecían a punto de desfilar en alguna pasarela. Se preguntó si aquello era obra de Daidouji, y pensó que probablemente era así.

Kinomoto llevaba un traje de dos piezas, la parte superior se sujetaba en el cuello y la espalda. La parte inferior era un short corto y ajustado. Todo era de colores alegres y vivos. Como de costumbre, llevaba el cabello en una coleta descuidada. Daidouji, en la otra mano, usaba un traje de baño completo, con estilo parecido al de los 60s en Estados Unidos. Era de color azul marino, con detalles rojos en la cintura, los tirantes y el escote. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en una trenza, que en esos momentos tenía por encima del hombro derecho.

—Tardaron suficiente —se quejó el hermano de Kinomoto, diciendo lo que él mismo estaba pensando. Kinomoto sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil a su hermano mayor, quien bufó.

—Vamos a buscar unas sillas —intervino Tsukishiro interrumpiendo a los hermanos. Los cinco empezaron a caminar entre las personas y las sillas de playa que había frente a las albercas.

El parque no era particularmente grande, pero contaba con dos albercas profundas, una para competencias de natación, y otra dedicada a toboganes. Había una alberca más que no era tan profunda como las otras, y ésta simulaba olas de mar. Era la que en ese momento se encontraba más llena.

Syaoran se volvió hacia el techo, notando que hacia la mitad lo recorría una línea oscura. Supuso que era ahí donde el techo podía abrirse en días de calor. Era un concepto interesante para los que amaban nadar.

Tsukishiro encontró un grupo de sillas frente a una de las albercas y el pequeño grupo procedió a dejar sus cosas en ellas. Un mesero pasó junto a ellos y se detuvo.

—¿Desean algo de tomar? —preguntó extendiendo una carta hacia el hermano de Kinomoto.

—Déjalo, tal vez después —dijo el aludido tomando la carta y poniéndola en una de las mesitas junto a él. El mesero asintió y se fue—. Bien, yo voy a nadar.

Tras decir esto, Kinomoto-hombre se puso en pie y se dirigió a la alberca, entrando en ella con un clavado. Syaoran se asombró de la facilidad en sus movimientos, hasta que recordó que Kinomoto le había dicho que su hermano practicaba artes marciales desde pequeño.

—Vamos —dijo Tsukishiro cuando la cabeza de su amigo apareció en medio de la alberca, volviéndose a Kinomoto. Ésta sonrió poniéndose en pie. Se volvió hacia él y Daidouji.

—¿No vienen?

Syaoran empezó a incorporarse cuando vio que Daidouji negaba suavemente.

—Vayan, yo los alcanzo —dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos. Syaoran se sentó de nuevo, intrigado por su comportamiento. Kinomoto pareció confundida y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Y tú, Li?

—En un momento, quiero ver el menú primero —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Kinomoto pareció satisfecha, pues se volvió hacia Tsukishiro, quien le extendió una mano, y juntos se fueron hacia la alberca. Syaoran se volvió hacia Daidouji, quien lo miraba intrigada a su vez; Syaoran casi sonrió—. ¿Qué pasa?

Daidouji se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero desvió la mirada entrelazando las manos en su regazo.

—Hay algo que tengo que hacer —dijo sin mirarlo, y Syaoran entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa? —insistió, inclinándose hacia ella, apoyado en sus piernas. Daidouji lo miró de reojo, un brillo nervioso en su mirada que logró inquietarlo.

—Es algo que tengo pendiente. Una promesa —respondió, evitando su mirada. Syaoran se sintió exasperado, y quiso sujetarla por los brazos para sacudirla. Pero sabía que no tenía derecho a exigirle que confiara en él. Su amistad aún era nueva. Daidouji no le debía explicaciones, y él no tenía por qué pedirlas. Confundido, y enojado sin saber por qué, Syaoran desvió la mirada hacia Kinomoto, quien se estaba riendo con Tsukishiro.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente, sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo aunque pudo sentir que ella se había vuelto hacia él—. Sólo… —Syaoran tomó aire, mirando sus manos antes de volverse a ella y encontrarse con su mirada índigo—. Recuerda que también estoy aquí.

Daidouji abrió los ojos extrañada, y Syaoran se puso en pie de un solo movimiento, dirigiéndose a los demás. Confundido, se preguntó qué lo había llevado a decir algo así.

* * *

Tomoyo se quedó quieta unos minutos, siguiendo a Li hasta la orilla de la alberca donde se sentó junto a Sakura. Yuki estaba con Touya, compitiendo al otro lado de la alberca sobre su rapidez. La extraña declaración de Li la había tomado desprevenida, pero por alguna razón la había hecho sentir mejor. Por unos momentos pensó en que Li se estaba convirtiendo con rapidez en uno de sus más preciados amigos.

Recordando por qué había decidido quedarse atrás, Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie, caminando hacia la fuente de sodas al otro lado de las albercas.

Se paseó nerviosa entre las mesas, esquivando parejas, amigos y familias, buscando con inquietud un rostro familiar. Le había costado la buena parte de una hora armarse de valor la noche anterior para hacer esa llamada. Confiaba plenamente en que había servido, pero su mente parecía no estar tan de acuerdo, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Finalmente, con un sobresalto, Tomoyo divisó en una de las mesas más escondidas el cabello desordenado que había aprendido a querer. Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó por sus labios, antes de que su garganta se secara y un temblor empezara en sus manos, delatando su nerviosismo. Por suerte, estaba de espaldas a ella, y Tomoyo tuvo tiempo de reponerse antes de caminar los últimos pasos y tomar asiento.

Fue cuidadosa de no volverse inmediatamente a mirarlo, le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había visto. Sintió que sus ojos grises la estudiaban, y Tomoyo sintió cómo sus mejillas adquirían un suave color rosado. Pensando que no tenía caso postergarlo más tiempo, se volvió a él con una sonrisa que era más ansiedad que felicidad.

—Ryou. Llegaste —fue lo primero que dijo, y él asintió desviando la mirada por un segundo.

—Te prometí que lo haría —respondió a su vez. Tomoyo estudió su rostro. Aquella cara era conocida, con sus ángulos y líneas, la nariz ligeramente torcida por un golpe recibido años atrás, y labios llenos. Tomoyo llegó hasta sus ojos, y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Esos ojos grises, como una mañana de invierno, habían aparecido innumerables veces en sus sueños, pero ese día les faltaba algo. No supo atinar qué era.

—Sí, lo hiciste —dijo, tratando de hacer tiempo. No había pensado estar tan nerviosa, lo conocía desde hacía años, era uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan difícil hablar con él? Confundida, Tomoyo decidió concentrarse en otra cosa. Fue entonces que notó que Ryou, a diferencia de los demás en el parque, llevaba ropa normal y no un traje de baño. Volvió a buscar sus ojos—. No te vas a quedar.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Ryou sólo encogió los hombros, sin mirarla.

—No lo tenía planeado —dijo, y Tomoyo sintió que se le caía el corazón al suelo. Sorprendida, sintió que la vista se le nublaba un poco y parpadeó con rapidez para desaparecer las lágrimas antes de que él se diera cuenta—. ¿De qué querías hablar? —añadió distraído, aparentemente no se había dado cuenta.

—Ryou… —tuvo que tomar aire para calmarse, para tranquilizar su voz. Cuando se volvió a él, Ryou estaba jugando con una servilleta casi destruida. Tomoyo volvió a tomar aire, obligándose a recordar que él era Ryou, no un desconocido—. Ryou, ¿por qué ya no estás con nosotros? —dijo mirándolo fijamente, Ryou dejó de jugar con la servilleta pero siguió sin mirarla. Tomoyo sintió otra vez deseos de llorar pero se obligó a continuar—. Sakura te echa de menos; Touya y Yuki… —lo vio encogerse como si le hubiera dado un golpe y supo que había dicho algo equivocado. Más nerviosa que antes, Tomoyo se volvió hacia una de las mesas vecinas—. Te extraño, Ryou.

Sus mejillas se tornaron escarlata, y Tomoyo descubrió que no podía mantener las manos quietas sobre sus piernas. Un silencio descendió sobre ellos, y aunque no pudo haber sido más de unos segundos, para ella fueron eternos.

Una mano se posó sobre las suyas, deteniendo el movimiento nervioso. Tomoyo bajó su mirada para confirmar lo que ya sabía, que la mano sobre las suyas era la de Ryou, fuerte y grande. Sorprendida, se volvió hacia Ryou.

Su respiración se detuvo. De pronto unos labios tibios y firmes estaban sobre los de ella, con una suavidad que la tomó tan por sorpresa como el hecho mismo de que la estuvieran besando.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, sabiendo de pronto que esto era lo que iba a pasar desde un principio. Era lo que había estado buscando cuando lo llamó la noche anterior, era lo que él había buscado al acceder.

Se dejó guiar por Ryou, sabiendo que de los dos era él quien podía enseñarle. Ryou no fue brusco, con el hambre que parecía invadir a otras parejas. La besaba con suavidad, una mano en su nuca, la otra acariciando su mejilla. Tomoyo estaba nerviosa, no había besado a nadie antes, pero a él no parecía importarle. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y estaba segura de que Ryou podía escucharlo.

Tras unos minutos, Ryou rompió el beso, alejándose de ella sólo unos centímetros, una gran sonrisa en su boca.

—Debí preguntarte primero —dijo con la voz un poco ronca. Tomoyo sintió que seguía sonrojada, pero sonrió genuinamente contenta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho —respondió, y sonrió aún más al escuchar que su propia voz era algo áspera. Ryou todavía tenía su mano sobre su mejilla, y la acarició con ternura. Tomoyo cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

—Creo que debería ir por mi traje de baño, si voy a pasar la tarde con ustedes —dijo Ryou, como pensando seriamente en ello. Tomoyo abrió los ojos y vio que la nota de picardía que siempre estaba en ellos había vuelto. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió en respuesta.

—Te verías algo ridículo nadando en esos pantalones —dijo a su vez, y Ryou miró sus pantalones.

—Creo que _ridículo_ es muy fuerte —se quejó, y Tomoyo rió. Ryou le dedicó un guiño, antes de inclinarse hacia ella y darle un beso fugaz en la frente. Tomoyo levantó la mirada hacia él—. Prometo que no voy a desaparecer; ¿cómo puedo hacerle eso a nuestra pobre Sakurita? —Tomoyo torció la boca, haciendo que Ryou riera divertido. Se puso en pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Tomoyo aceptó su ayuda y ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, sonriendo como tontos hasta que Ryou se aclaró la garganta—. En fin, como dije, será mejor que vaya a remediar esta situación antes de unirme a ustedes. Volveré en media hora, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió Tomoyo, y juntos caminaron hasta la línea que dividía al parque del recibidor.

* * *

Cuando Tomoyo regresó con sus amigos, su humor había cambiado notablemente. Sonreía de forma abierta, y platicaba animada con todos. Touya se quedó perplejo ante ese cambio tan repentino. La había visto desaparecer por un rato en cuanto habían llegado, pero justo cuando había considerado ir a buscarla, había regresado y se había unido a ellos.

Se preguntó si la magia tendría algo que ver, pero por alguna razón lo dudaba. En esos momentos, la chica de cabello negro flotaba apoyando la barbilla en la orilla de la alberca, un gesto imitado por Sakura, mientras ambas platicaban. Yuki había hecho un descanso para ir por bocadillos, y el niño chino había desaparecido hacia los toboganes unos minutos antes.

—Vamos con Li —dijo Sakura, volviéndose hacia él. Touya parpadeó desconcertado, siendo el blanco de ambas chicas.

—Ehm…

—Mientras sigues meditando en tu respuesta, Tomoyo y yo nos adelantaremos —dijo Sakura y salió de la alberca seguida por Tomoyo. Enfurruñado, Touya nadó hasta la orilla y también salió del agua.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, y Touya se volvió alrededor buscando la fuente. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, pero el aire de pronto estaba más frío.

* * *

Syaoran iba por su tercera vuelta en los toboganes, sosteniendo con la emoción de un niño pequeño el salvavidas en el que los dejaban lanzarse. Se había cansado de nadar en la alberca normal, y la alberca de olas no le llamaba la atención, por lo que los toboganes habían sido una buena opción. Hacía un par de años desde la última vez que había ido a un parque acuático, y se estaba divirtiendo en grande, a pesar de su extraña compañía.

Daidouji había regresado con ligereza hasta ellos, y su comportamiento había logrado que él también se relajara, por lo que empezó a pasarla mejor, y por ello había decidido ir a probar los toboganes. Estaba formado detrás de una pareja, esperando ansiosamente, cuando una mano en su antebrazo le llamó la atención. Syaoran se volvió para encontrar a Kinomoto sonriéndole, su propio salvavidas en mano.

—Vinimos a acompañarte —dijo contenta, y Syaoran notó que tras ella estaba Daidouji con su flotador. Tsukishiro y el hermano de Kinomoto no estaban con ellas.

—¿Tsukishiro y tu hermano? —preguntó mirándola, Kinomoto señaló las sillas cerca de la alberca.

—Están esperando la comida que ordenó Yuki —explicó, y Syaoran asintió lentamente. Tras unos segundos, se hizo a un lado.

—¿Por qué no pasan antes?

—¿En serio? —Kinomoto parecía sorprendida, pero Syaoran sólo encogió los hombros. No le molestaba esperar, ya había pasado dos veces antes después de todo.

Kinomoto y Daidouji pasaron a su lado y se volvieron a él. La conversación no se hizo esperar, Daidouji estaba de mucho mejor humor, y Syaoran pensó que lo que fuera que había pasado en su desaparición era justo lo que le hacía falta.

Mientras la fila avanzaba, Syaoran sintió algo de frío. Extrañado, miró alrededor. Tal vez era porque llevaba un rato sin entrar al agua pero todavía estaba mojado. Esperaba que la fila avanzara más rápido.

* * *

Tomoyo no estaba segura de qué había ahora entre ella y Ryou, pero de momento no le molestaba averiguarlo. Se encontró mirando constantemente hacia la entrada del parque, como si desde esa distancia pudiera ver al hombre en cuestión, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Si bien nunca había necesitado lentes, su vista tampoco era la de un águila.

Sakura estaba emocionada por lanzarse del tobogán, moviéndose de un lado a otro con el salvavidas bajo el brazo.

—¿Podrías dejar de moverte tanto? —dijo Li de pronto, y Tomoyo se volvió hacia él. No lo había dicho de mala manera, simplemente era como si el nerviosismo de Sakura se le estuviera contagiando, y su amiga sonrió en disculpa.

—Perdón, no me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo —Sakura miró alrededor, las personas frente a ellas también estaban moviéndose nerviosas y Tomoyo consideró por primera vez que quizá esto estaba tomando más tiempo del que debería.

—¿Por qué nadie está avanzando? —se preguntó en voz alta, Li se movió impaciente encogiendo los hombros. Sakura también dirigió su mirada a la parte superior de la escalera, donde el tobogán empezaba. Las personas parecían estar observando algo con mucha curiosidad en la entrada del tobogán.

Algunas personas estaban empezando a bajar de las escaleras, lo cual era difícil considerando que no eran muy amplias. Tomoyo tuvo que apretarse contra el barandal para dejarlos pasar.

—Vamos a ver qué sucede —dijo Li cuando las personas que estaban regresando los pasaron. Dejando los salvavidas recargados contra el barandal, Li empezó a abrirse camino hasta los encargados, Sakura y ella detrás de él.

Las personas ahí acumuladas compartían murmullos de sorpresa e inquietud, y muchos estaban empezando a bajar por las escaleras, todavía discutiendo en secreto lo que habían visto. Intrigada, Tomoyo se acercó más a Li quien caminaba determinado hasta la entrada del tobogán. Los encargados se habían vuelto en esos momentos para discutir algo entre ellos y se comunicaban con alguien por un radio.

Li los ignoró y se puso en cuclillas en la entrada del tobogán, Sakura y Tomoyo imitándolo. Sakura ahogó una exclamación llevando una mano a su boca. Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido.

—¿Es eso hielo? —se escuchó preguntar. Li estiró los dedos con cuidado, y los paseó sobre la superficie lisa y cristalina que empezaba de una abertura en el plástico del tobogán.

Li se incorporó, mirando alrededor, y ellas también se pusieron en pie. Con una mirada significativa, Li señaló las escaleras y los tres comenzaron a descender justo al mismo tiempo que los encargados decían en voz alta que los toboganes estaban fuera de servicio por el momento.

En medio de las quejas y el barullo, Li encabezó el regreso, una vez en el primer piso, en lugar de volver a sus lugares, se volvió hacia Tomoyo y empezó a caminar en dirección a los vestidores. Sakura se volvió a mirarla, pero Tomoyo no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo tampoco, por lo que ambas siguieron a Li en silencio.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a un lugar relativamente vacío, y en cuanto lo hicieron, Li se volvió a ellas con fiereza.

—Es una carta —dijo sin preámbulos, y Tomoyo se quedó perpleja. Sakura, a su lado, reflejaba su propia sorpresa.

—Pero… ¿el hielo en el tobogán? —dijo Tomoyo, cayendo finalmente en cuenta. Li asintió con gravedad, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Es una carta de hielo? —preguntó Sakura sin comprender, Li se volvió a ella negando con la cabeza.

—Es más complicado; al principio no estaba seguro pero ahora… —su mirada se volvió hasta Tomoyo—. ¿No sientes el aire? Ha estado poniéndose más frío desde que llegamos.

Tomoyo no lo había pensado en realidad, su mente estaba en otras cosas, pero ahora que lo mencionaba, sí hacía más frío que cuando habían llegado una hora antes. Eso no tenía por qué pasar, el parque contaba con calefacción. Preocupada, le sostuvo la mirada a Li.

—¿Y cómo la vamos a capturar?

—Ése es el problema —dijo con seriedad, paseando su mirada por el parque—. Si es la carta que creo, no podemos hacer nada hasta que se presente con todo su poder. Lo peor es que después de eso tenemos un tiempo muy limitado para actuar, sino sus poderes acabaran por superarnos.

Tomoyo sintió un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de despegar sus ojos de Li, ¿tenían que dejar que la carta usara sus poderes, antes de poder intentar sellarla?

—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer la carta? —preguntó Sakura con una nota de temor. Tomoyo no podía imaginar cuántas veces peor era para su amiga esta situación, saber que saldría de su control, y que ella quedaría bajo el poder de la carta.

Li volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia ella, un deje de remordimiento en ellos. Pero Li era incapaz de mentir, Tomoyo estaba segura de eso, su nuevo amigo no les mentiría.

—Va a congelar todo —dijo sin emoción alguna, Sakura palideció dando un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Tomoyo se giró hacia ella, tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos.

—No voy a dejar que eso pase, Sakura —le prometió de inmediato, tratando de convencerla—. Li y yo no vamos a dejar que eso suceda —Sakura parecía perdida, pero asintió suavemente. Tras asegurarse de que Sakura estaba mejor, Tomoyo se volvió de nuevo hacia Li—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Tenemos que esperar —dijo resignado. Tomoyo tenía un creciente temor, pero por el bien de Sakura tenía que esconderlo. Con un valor que no sentía, se irguió y asintió. Ahora esperarían.

* * *

Habían regresado a las sillas junto a Touya y Yuki, sabiendo que no había una buena excusa para su ausencia. Li no había estado de acuerdo, pensando que ellos podrían entorpecer el momento de actuar, pero Sakura había sido bastante insistente.

A pesar de la advertencia de Li, nada podía haber preparado a Tomoyo para lo que ocurrió después. Una ola de frío se abalanzó sobre los presentes desde las albercas. Tomoyo había arriesgado una mirada a Li, quien asintió imperceptiblemente. Volviendo su mirada a las albercas, sus latidos se aceleraron al ver cómo el agua empezó a convertirse en hielo con una rapidez alarmante.

La capa de hielo empezó a cubrir todo, los adornos junto a las albercas, las personas todavía dentro, y más rápido de lo que esperaba, llegó hasta ellos. Había estado tan absorta que no fue hasta que Li la jaló del brazo que notó el hielo haciendo su camino hasta sus pies.

Ahogando una exclamación, Tomoyo dejó que Li la quitara del camino del hielo. Con un mudo terror, Tomoyo vio cómo Yuki estaba cubierto por una capa de hielo, congelado en el momento de llevarse otro pastelillo a la boca.

—Sakura, ¡Sakura! —el grito sacó a Tomoyo de su ensimismamiento, y estupefacta se volvió a su mejor amiga. Touya estaba parado a su lado, tratando en vano de moverla. Una expresión de sobresalto desdibujaba el rostro de Sakura bajo el hielo que la había cubierto.

—Demonios —murmuró Li a su lado, y Tomoyo lo miró de reojo, pero éste sólo se limitaba a ver a Touya. Tomoyo volvió a mirar a su amigo, cayendo en cuenta de que Touya no se había congelado como los demás. Él, junto a ella y Li, era el único todavía libre de la carta.

Tomoyo supo en ese instante lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, y sabiendo que Li no estaría de acuerdo, caminó hasta Touya con cuidado de no resbalar. En cuanto lo alcanzo, Touya le dirigió una mirada feroz.

—¿Esto por su culpa? —preguntó sin miramientos. Tomoyo tuvo que evitar encogerse ante su tono. Suavemente, asintió. Touya maldijo en voz baja, su mirada en Sakura, las manos en puños a su lado.

—No es _nuestra_ culpa —dijo Li ferozmente, y Tomoyo deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Touya se volvió hacia él con enojo, pero Li no retrocedió como había hecho ella. Sosteniendo la mirada de Touya, Li caminó hasta la altura de Tomoyo—. Es culpa de las cartas, y si ya terminaste de hacer sentir culpable a Daidouji, tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Touya pareció fugazmente sorprendido, pero su ademán volvió enseguida al enojo, fulminando a Li con la mirada. Pero Li lo ignoró, tomando a Tomoyo por la muñeca y caminando en dirección a la alberca. Una vez en la orilla, Li sacó el ónix de su bolsillo, la espada mágica apareciendo segundos después. Sólo entonces Li se volvió a ella con expectación.

Tomoyo salió de su asombro y sacó la llave de las cartas, consciente de que Touya los miraba unos cuantos metros atrás, pero sabiendo que no tenía punto seguir fingiendo demencia. Pronto, el báculo coronado por el atrapasueños de plata estaba entre sus manos.

Tomoyo se volvió a Li, pero éste buscaba con intensidad bajo la superficie cristalina.

—¿Está en la alberca? —preguntó imitándolo, Li asintió brevemente.

—En una de ellas, y más vale que la encontremos pronto. Por ahora, nuestra magia es nuestra protección, pero no lo va a ser eternamente —explicó distraído, y Tomoyo sintió la presión de encontrarla.

Sin tener idea de cómo se veía, y el hecho de que había tres albercas más en donde buscar, Tomoyo sintió la desesperación empezar a formarse en su interior. Li murmuraba a su lado cosas en chino, pero Tomoyo no sabía qué más podía hacer.

—Tal vez debemos dividirnos —sugirió tras unos minutos. Li se volvió a ella, claramente dividido entre la lógica de esa idea y la posibilidad de que la carta aprovechara justamente eso para atraparlos por separado.

—Hay tres albercas más Daidouji, sólo podemos atacar una a la vez —dijo Li apesumbrado. Tomoyo mordió su labio inferior.

—Yo iré a las otras —Tomoyo y Li se volvieron al mismo tiempo. Touya estaba de pie tras ellos. Sus facciones seguían contraídas en disgusto, pero parecía haber llegado a una tregua interior. Tomoyo casi sonrió—. Ustedes concéntrense en estas dos, yo veré las otras dos y les diré si encuentro algo.

Aunque las palabras habían sido para ambos captors, Touya miraba a Li. Cuando éste finalmente asintió, Touya hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a las albercas más alejadas. Tomoyo supuso que la tregua en Touya se había extendido hasta Li también. Cuando Touya desapareció de su vista, Li se volvió a ella.

—Empecemos con ésta, entonces, y esperemos que Kinomoto pueda con la carta si la encuentra.

A Tomoyo no le gustó la forma en que Li había planteado el escenario, pero asintió de todos modos. Caminando con cuidado tras él, Tomoyo dirigió sus pasos al centro de la alberca, buscando por debajo de la superficie cualquier cosa que pudiera ser la carta.

* * *

En la primera alberca no encontraron nada, por lo que Li se dirigió hacia la segunda a la derecha. Tomoyo empezaba a tiritar, algo que pareció preocupar a Li aunque no dijo nada. Suponiendo que aquello era una señal de que la carta empezaba ejercer sus poderes sobre ella, Tomoyo apresuró el paso.

En cuanto el pie de Li hizo contacto con el hielo, un rugido sobrenatural se escuchó en todo el parque. Li se echó para atrás, llevando a Tomoyo con él. Un temblor los sacudió y el hielo se abrió frente a ellos, dejando ver una enorme criatura mirándolos con ojos cristalinos sin pupila antes de ser cubierto por hielo. Tomoyo se escuchó soltando un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Li, corriendo hacia el centro de la piscina tras la carta.

Tomoyo lo siguió con dificultad, tratando de evitar a las personas congeladas que estaban en la alberca y tratando al mismo tiempo de mantener el equilibrio. La carta, que tenía la figura de un enorme pez, nadaba sin dificultad dentro del hielo.

Li trataba de alcanzar a la carta, pero era demasiado rápida para ellos. Pronto, fue la carta quien empezó a seguirlos. Tomoyo se encontró corriendo de la carta, que saltaba del hielo en una ola congelada antes de volver a la alberca.

—¡Tenemos que obligarla a salir del hielo! —gritó Tomoyo a Li, quien estaba al otro lado de la alberca. Éste asintió, sacando sus cartas. Tomoyo tuvo que cambiar de dirección violentamente para esquivar a un niño congelado. El giro tan violento la hizo resbalarse y cayó con un doloroso golpe sobre el hielo.

La carta aprovechó su descuido, nadando hasta ella, y Tomoyo vio boquiabierta cómo se disponía a salir justo frente a ella. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un intenso frío y un golpe en el brazo izquierdo que lanzó reverberaciones a todo su cuerpo. Un nuevo rugido de la carta la devolvió a la realidad. Volviendo hacia el lugar donde había estado sólo segundos antes, Tomoyo vio a Touya congelado en la ola de hielo que la carta había provocado. Touya acababa de salvarla.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo para sí misma entonces, y sacó la carta de Vuelo. En cuanto las alas aparecieron en el báculo, Tomoyo se levantó por encima de la alberca buscando a Li.

La carta también parecía estar buscándolos, saltando de la alberca y levantando más estalagmitas de hielo. Tomoyo no podía pensar en cómo mantener algo tan grande fuera del hielo por el tiempo necesario, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo rápido, sus manos y pies comenzaban a dormirse.

—¡Daidouji! —Tomoyo se giró hacia el grito, y vio a Li en la cima de las escaleras a uno de los toboganes. Tomoyo cambió de dirección en el aire, volando hacia él. Por desgracia, la carta también lo había escuchado y nadaba con rapidez hacia él. Tomoyo le ganó por segundos, y Li no perdió tiempo, subiendo tras ella al báculo—. Bájanos ahí —dijo Li apresurado, señalando uno de los árboles congelados alrededor de la alberca. Tomoyo lo miró incrédula, pero Li no le prestó atención.

Tomoyo empezó a volar en dirección al lugar indicado. La carta los perseguía con insistencia, saltando cada vez más cerca. Tomoyo podía sentir el aire helado que le precedía. Con el corazón desbocado, Tomoyo llegó hasta el árbol, y ambos saltaron sobre su copa, girándose al mismo tiempo hacia la alberca. La carta empezó su salto en ese momento.

Li tomó una de sus cartas en ese momento— ¡Bosque! — su aliento salía en nubes de vapor, pero Li gritó al mismo tiempo que la carta se levantaba sobre ellos. Un mar de ramas entrelazadas estrechamente cubrieron todo, y la carta se quedó atrapada fuera del hielo.

—¡Regresa a tu forma original, carta Clow! —exclamó Tomoyo sabiendo que era su única oportunidad, pues sus pies habían empezado a cubrirse con una fina capa de hielo proveniente del árbol en el que estaban.

La carta profirió un último rugido de desafío, pero el sello de Clow apareció detrás de ella, y pronto una carta flotaba en su lugar. El aire se calentó de pronto, y Tomoyo sintió una gran conmoción por el cambio.

—Sujétate —dijo Li a su lado, y sin más advertencia pasó una mano por su cintura y la sujetó con fuerza, saltando hasta el suelo sosteniéndola. Asombrada, Tomoyo no encontró qué decir.

En cuanto tocaron el suelo, tanto Bosque como la carta que acababan de atrapar volaron hasta la mano de Li. Éste le mostró la carátula de su más reciente captura. La misma criatura que parecía pez aparecía dibujada delicadamente en la cara, y escrito bajo su imagen estaban las palabras '_The Freeze_'. Tomoyo levantó la mirada hacia Li, y le sonrió.

—Lo lograste —Li sonrió.

* * *

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, pero Touya miraba constantemente en dirección a Tomoyo y Li. El niño lo ignoraba campante, pero Tomoyo parecía avergonzada. Touya suspiró cansado. No era esa la manera en que había pensado comunicarle que conocía su secreto, pero ver a Sakura así lo había descontrolado. Esperaba poder hablar con ella después, y explicarle su reacción.

—¡Ryou! —sorprendido, Touya se giró en dirección de la mirada de Sakura. En efecto, Ryou acababa de llegar con una amplia sonrisa y los saludó con facilidad. Touya estaba realmente estupefacto—. ¡Sí llegaste! —exclamó Sakura contenta, poniéndose en pie para abrazarlo. Ryou reía divertido, devolviéndole el abrazo—. Tomoyo estaba segura de que vendrías —añadió en cuanto lo soltó. Ryou se volvió hacia Tomoyo, sonriendo aún más.

—Tomoyo es muy sabia —dijo, y Touya lo miró confundido, ¿qué se traía?

—Te estuvimos esperando —dijo Yuki entonces, Ryou encogió los hombros con culpabilidad.

—Tuve algo que atender primero —dijo por cualquier explicación, tomando asiento junto a él como siempre lo hacía. Touya le dirigió una mirada irritada que Ryou ignoró felizmente—. ¿Me perdí de algo interesante?

Los captors y Touya compartieron una mirada fugaz, pero Touya se volvió hacia su amigo con facilidad.

—Sabes que nuestra vida gira alrededor de ti, ¿qué podría haber pasado si no estás tú para hacerlo? —comentó con una nota burlona. Ryou sonrió divertido, alcanzando uno de los bocadillos en la mesa frente a él.

* * *

Después de ese día agotador, Syaoran había planeado pasar el resto de su fin de semana descansando, pero al llegar a su departamento había encontrado una carta de China.

Syaoran leyó la carta, acostado el sofá. La televisión estaba prendida pero no le estaba prestando atención. Bufando, Syaoran dejó la carta caer al suelo. Shiefa, su hermana más joven, le acababa de informar que llegaría a Japón para visitarlo en vacaciones de invierno. La noticia no le cayó en gracia a Syaoran. No era como si no le diera gusto ver a su familia después del tiempo que llevaba en Japón, pero sabía que Shiefa lo visitaba bajo órdenes de su madre.

Volvió a suspirar dejando la carta a su lado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Pensando que acababa de ver a sus amigos en Japón, se dirigió intrigado hacia la puerta. Abrió con descuido la puerta de madera tallada y sintió un tirón en el estómago.

La persona frente a él sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Hola! —dijo efusiva a un todavía paralizado Syaoran—. Mi nombre es Sasha Hirumi, acabo de mudarme al lado. ¡Soy tu nueva vecina!

Syaoran no supo qué contestar, su mente estaba concentrada en la excéntrica apariencia de la joven. Tenía grandes ojos castaños y el cabello oscuro recogido en dos coletas sobre su cabeza. Vestía estrafalariamente, con medias de diferente color, una bufanda rosa eléctrico y botas militares. Pero la atención de Syaoran estaba, sobre todo, en el pendiente que colgaba sobre su pecho: un sol y una luna dorados sobre un fondo rojo. El símbolo del mago Clow.

'_But love will bloom even in gloom_

_And serendipity visits soon_

_Two fasted souls bound for doom_

_Whose time is all but borrowed._

_Days grow long and silence spawns,_

_The eagerness to right all wrongs,_

_And even though the darkness dawns_

_Brighter days will follow'_

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo! Ya sé, ya sé, me tardé demasiado de nuevo, perdón!, pero surgieron imprevistos con esto de la tesis y todo el barullo.**_

_**Por otro lado, espero que el largo de este capítulo sea disculpa suficiente por su paciencia ;)**_

_**Gracias a los que han estado comentando, siempre me levanta el ánimo y me ayuda a encontrar tiempo para escribir! Y gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que les esté gustando la historia. Ya sé que en algunos momentos puede tornarse muy "adolescente normal" pero vamos, tienen que pasar por estas cosas también :)**_

_**No sé cuándo vaya a poder actualizar de nuevo por lo mismo de la escuela, probablemente tenga tiempo hasta mitad de abril o principios de mayo, pero espero que este capítulo les de fuerza para continuar esperando. No olviden decirme qué les parece!**_

_**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos!**_

_**XOXO Kathris**_


End file.
